Trust me
by a5h13y 101
Summary: Zoey is completely happy being w/Chase, but this slowly becomes only an act when Chase suddenly change on her. Chase isn't so innocent as she wants him to be. The only person that seems to understand is the person she doesn't want to be close to.Read Plz!
1. Chapter 1: Can we talk?

**Chapter 1: Can we talk?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. *sigh*

* * *

**

"**So, I don't know what to do. Vince told me that he has something good to show me, but what about the audition?" Lola continued to rant on. I rolled my eyes and stared at her in disbelief. I can't believe anyone could talk so much. I sighed. **

"**Lola, Vince is an understanding guy. I think he would **_**totally**_** understand if you have to ditch your date for an acting audition for the new blitz commercial." She still looked discourage. **

"**I know, but I can't stop wondering what he could possible want to show me. It could be a promise ring I always wanted!" she exclaim. The other students glance at us for the sudden outburst. I looked at them and smile shyly as they went back to their own personal life. We were in chemistry class and I couldn't wait any longer for that stupid bell to ring. We had three more minutes but it felt like we had 3 more hours. I was sitting looking at Chase momentarily hoping he'll realized that it was a signal for him to come to me, but he was too focus on Michael and Logan. **

"**I don't know what you want me to say Lola. I told you to do both but yet; you always find an excuse of why you can't do the other. There's only one of you so you need to figure it out." I concluded. She looked at me and grunted a little. She nodded her head. **

"**You're right. I just need to think about this for a while. Thanks." She smiled. It was hard to smile at first but I begin to warm up and grin at her. The bell rung and I got up and lift up my book bag over my shoulder. Lola and I automatically waited for the boys as we usually do. They came up to us as if they didn't pay so much attention and burst into laughter. I smiled at how foolish they were being. **

"**What's so funny?" I started chuckling too without knowing why exactly. Michael was the loudest and couldn't hear me. He was wiping his tears from his eyes. Logan was also doing the same but leaning on Michael. Chase was the only one that showed sign of my existence but didn't answer my question. **

"**Wow, when I thought they can't be anymore immature." Lola rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. I looked back at the boys and slowly their laughter was dying, I decided to take this as an advantage to ask again. **

"**Okay? What happened?" The boys finally started walking out of the class and Lola and I followed. Logan and Michael didn't hear me once again but Chase waited for me and walked aside of me. Chase shrugged and put his arms around me. **

"**So what's up?" Chase seems to want to change the subject. I hear some chuckle from the guys ahead. Lola was preoccupied with her phone to even notice what was going on in her surrounding which was normal. **

"**I guess you're not going to tell me?" I concluded and stare at my boyfriend. **

"**There's nothing much to tell." He corrected. Logan slowed down. **

"**Plus it's a guy thing. You girls wouldn't understand." Logan said being a sexist like he always is. I rolled my eyes. **

"**Logan can you ever stop comparing guys and girls as if we are a whole different species?" I questioned in irritation. **

"**You guys might as well be a whole different species! Girls are so complicated for no reason; it's nothing but annoying." I was taken aback by his words. Logan smirk as he noticed me being offended by what he said. He turned back around and walked forward to be back with Michael, leaving a huge gap between our two groups. **

"**What?" I said under my breath. Chase shushed me in comfort as he knew me really well and saw what was coming. **

"**It's okay Zoey. It's Logan." He said it as if it was obvious. I was still upset. **

"**Why does he do that? Why do you talk to him Chase?" I was annoyingly curious with my many unanswered questions. He only shrugs.**

"**Maybe the same reason why Michael and sometimes you are cool with him." he pointed. I shook my head. Chase laughed quietly. "Zoey, Logan is cool when he wants to be but there are day when he could be a-**

"**Jerk." I finished and stare at him. He smiled and slowly nodded his head. I smiled at my quick comment. Chase kissed me on my forehead and we proceeded walking. **

**Lola went to our dorm claiming that she needed to think over what we had discussed in chemistry. I decided to go to the guy's dorm since it was a Friday night. I didn't have any homework so I could chill with my boyfriend. **

"**So what should we do when we go to my dorm?" Chase said as he was leaning against me as if he was drunk. I pushed his body weight away from me and caught his smile. **

"**I don't know. What do you want to do?" I said innocently. He looked at me and stared at me as if he was giving me a message. He opened the door for me to walk inside his building. **

"**What?" I asked being a little creep out by his stare. **

"**I was thinking, Maybe we should watch a movie, warm up some popcorn and you know." He stopped and looked at me. I had an idea what he wanted but I continued to act as if I didn't. **

"**Nope I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I said sweetly. He rolled his eyes as he caught on my little act. **

"**I was thinking that maybe we should cuddle a little, just the way you like it and you know…" he leaned down and kissed me a little. He pulled away and looked at my eyes. I smiled as my prediction was right. He smiled back and leaned down again to kiss me. We were still walking but were deepening our kiss. From what I could remember before we kissed, we were near his dorm. He led me to his door and my back was pressing against it as he was reaching for his keys without taking his lips away from mine. **

"**We. Can. Stop. You know?" I said between kissing. He put one hand on my face and I felt him wiggling the door knob. I assumed that he found the keys. His hand went from my face to my waist and he slowly lifted up his hand into under my shirt. I suddenly carried butterflies in my stomach. Suddenly I felt the wall that I was leaning on disappear and I fell backwards. My lips were separated from Chase's and I escape a small scream as I fell onto the ground with Chase coming with me. He was on top on me. Chase and I were laughing as our face turned red. It was then I hear a small noise coming from someone. I was still lying on the floor but looked behind me. Michael and Logan were on the couch glancing at us with confused expression. I sighed in humiliation. **

"**Oh my gosh." I whispered to myself but noticed that Chase heard me. Chase gave me a small smile but got up suddenly and offers his hand. I took it and got up immediately. I put my hand in my hair to fix it as possible. Logan and Michael were still silence and continued to look at us weirdly. Michael had little grin in his look though. **

"**Hey guys, I didn't know you guys were going to be here." Chase said nervously. I looked at him and found him turning red as he was trying to fix his shirt that was lifted a little. I looked back to the boys. **

"**I bet you didn't." Michael smiled devilishly at us. I tried hard to not laugh. **

"**We wanted to play video games." Logan simply said and looked back to the screen and played with his controller. **

"**Hey! I didn't know you were starting it!" Michael looked back to the screen. After a second it seemed like what happened a few second ago never happened. We sat down on his bed and we watched the boy play video games. **

"**Now that was embarrassing." Chase sneaked a whisper in my ears. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. **

"**Hey are you guys going to senior night?" Michael asked with his eyes still glued on the screen. Both of the boy's body moved in the motion of the video game. **

"**Senior night?" The event didn't sound familiar to me at all. **

"**Yeah it basically a beach party, but only for seniors, the whole entire beach is reserved." Michael said excitedly. **

"**Yeah, so there won't be annoying little freshmen in our way." Logan's eyes match Michael eyes too. "Rumors said that seniors are able to rent a hotel, which means….**

"**NO D.A's!" Logan and Michael took their eyes off the screen and looked at each other to yell the exciting news. They gave each other high fives and whooped and went back to watching the screen. **

"**That would be so cool if that was true. Coco can sometimes be a real handful." I rolled at the past memories that we all experience. **

"**Yeah, we were there." Logan sounded disgusted. I smiled as I could understand why.**

"**When is it?" Chase asked. **

"**Cookout starts at six, but we can come any time until 12." Michael answered. Chase and I nodded as we liked the sound of the late time. **

"**Is Lisa going?" I emphasized Lisa name. Logan suddenly stood up and yelled in victory. **

"**Man, I told you I was undefeatable. " Logan bragged. Michael looked at him in anger. He stood up and faces him. **

"**No, unfair, rematch right now. I was completely distracted!" Michael excused. Logan shook his head.**

"**Oh no, I beat you fair and square. Don't become a sore loser." Logan teased and settles the controller on the table. **

"**No I am not. You know what I think?" Michael suddenly had a thought. **

"**And what is that?" Logan crossed his arms against his chest in interest. **

"**I think you're scared." Logan rolled his eyes as if he knew Michael was going to say something obnoxious. "Yeah that's right, I think **_**you're**_**scared that I will beat you and ruin your reputation." Michael quoted Logan's reputation. **

"**Dude that doesn't even make sense, I obviously beat you." Logan pointed at the screen. I looked at Chase and he looked bored as his best friends commonly do this. **

"**Chicken, bawk, bawk,bawk." I knew this was coming, Michael making animal noises. **

"**Stop dude." Logan ordered but Michael ignored him. **

"**Bawk, bawk, bawk." He continued and even flipped his wings to emphasize it. **

"**Michael stop! I won fair and squared and you know it." Logan pointed. **

"**Logan's a chicken, bawk bawk." he walked up to us. "Did you know Logan's a chicken?" Michael teased. Logan sighed in frustration. **

"**Fine! You want a rematch? I'll give you a rematch." Logan gave up. Michael cheered and picked up his controller. **

"**Let's do this." Michael deepened his voice. **

"**No, no rematch tonight, I promised Quinn that I will hang with her since I didn't all week cause this game. " Logan turned off the television. Michael jaw dropped as if his heart was broken. Logan looked at him in pathetic. **

"**Aww Michael it's going to be okay." Chase comforts him. **

"**Why can't you hang out with her at senior night, that's what I'm doing with Lisa?" I nodded my head as he finally answered my question from a while ago. **

"**Because, I am a good boyfriend." Logan pointed at himself. I choked out a laugh. Logan gave men a death stare. I silent myself immediately and looked away. **

"**Well, Chase do you want to play?" Michael grabbed Logan's controller and handed to Chase. Chase glanced at it and then looked up at me. **

"**Well, I, I was actually going to hang with Zoey." Michael seems unsurprised. I suddenly felt bad. **

"**Wow I've been ditched by my friends over some girls. "Michael sounded hurt, but was alert. " No offense Zoey." He tries to recover. I shook my head.**

"**It's fine Michael." I assured. **

"**Dude, I played this game with you all this week. I couldn't even do my homework even if I wanted to. "Logan reminded. Michael rolled his eyes over the familiar words. **

"**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Michael fanned Logan's message away. **

"**You know what Chase; you can play the game with Michael." I offered. Chase looked at me with a confused expression. **

"**Yes! Zoey I freaking love you!" Michael turned back on the television. I smiled at him. **

"**Umm, I thought we were going to hang out?" Chase sounded stunned by the quick change of plans. **

"**We were, until we heard about the senior night. We can just hang there." I got up and grinned at him. **

"**Are you sure?" Chase pushed again. I nodded. **

"**Yes, I can just go back to the dorm and figure out what I going to wear." I winked. He smiled widely. I gave him a peak on the lips. **

"**Well, I'm going to go to." Logan eyes were on his phone but he was heading to the door. Logan opened the door. "Bye." He yelled behind. I did the same and they both yelled it back also. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway. Logan was good distance ahead of me. It was kind of awkward since Logan and I never really were left alone. Only when we needed to, like when I am tutoring him or for once, when he is tutoring me. We never talked about those days when we actually got along and I considered him as a friend. After pulling the stunt with Quinn's mouse down his pant, he never seem like he want to go back to our new 'friendship'. If he wanted to be like that then I am perfectly fine with that. **

**Before we were out of the boy's building, I heard Logan growling in frustration. I simply ignored it and continued walking. He suddenly stopped and looked back. When he saw me he seemed a little surprised which is weird since we left at the same time. I kept walking and I was soon ahead of him. **

"**Zoey." I stopped and looked back. He was right behind me. "I have a question?" I automatically have a huge thick wall up every time I talk to him. I crossed my arms against my chest. He watches me and understood to continue on with his story. "Wait, let's go to the lobby." I looked at him impatiently. Were we really walking on the other side of the building for a question? **

"**Are you serious Logan?" I asked in disbelief. He didn't answer. He just walked in front of me and led me to the lobby. When we finally got there, he picked one of the high tables and sat down. I sat in front of him and looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want Logan?" **

"**I want some advice, I want some answers." He simply said. "Do you want something to drink?" He pulled out his wallet. I rolled my eyes. **

"**No Logan, buying a drink means that we are going to stay here for a long time and I don't have time." I denied the offer. It was obvious that what happened after school was still bothering me. **

"**I'm sorry, okay?" Logan put back his wallet into his pocket. I stared him in puzzled, not sure what he was apologizing for. **

"**About?" he sighed and leaned against the chair. **

"**About what happened earlier, you know after school. I know I was being… a jerk." He rolled his eyes at his 'nickname'. I was sincerely shocked of what I heard. I smiled and begin laughing. **

"**Wow is Logan Reese really apologizing?" I looked around to see if anyone saw this moment like I did. **

"**For real Brooks, I need your help." He sounded irritated but there was desperation in it too. I nodded my head as I agree to myself to be mature about this now. **

"**Okay Logan, what do you need?" I leaned against the table in interest. **

"**Does Quinn ever talk about me?" He looks at me closely. **

"**Awww, yeah I guess. She talks about you periodically." I answered. He nodded his head and seemed like he spaced out. "Is there a reason?" he sighed once more. **

"**If Quinn hasn't already told you, me and her are slowly going to call it an end." My eyes suddenly went wide.**

"**What? Why? You and her are so cute. I remember last year prom, you announced to everyone that you were in love with her." I reminded. **

"**Yeah that was last year. I wasn't truly in love with her. I just wanted everyone to know that I cared for her. but things changed. She changed." He whispered the last statement as if he didn't want to say it. **

"**What do you mean she changed?" I was confused. He put his head in his hands. I never have seen Logan so upset about something before. Except the time when his dad cut him off. **

"**She freaking changed. She doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm cheating on her and is becoming a brat about it. One day I caught her with Mark and I questioned her and she ignored me and claims that it wasn't my business. Yet, I tell her everything." He explained. I stared at him in interest as I see a different side of him.**

"**Wow, I didn't know that she was still talking Mark?" He laughed dryly. He didn't say anything but shakes his head. "I really believe Quinn really loves you, I mean, it's Quinn for crying out loud!" **

"**Yeah, that's what I thought." He pulled out his phone. He glanced at it and rolled his eyes. "Crap, I got to go. She's waiting for me. He put his phone back in his pocket. **

"**I feel bad, I didn't really help you." I watched as he got down his sit. He shrugged. **

"**Its fine, I figure it out. Thanks Brooks." He started to walk off. **

"**Hey Logan." I called after him. He turned around to look at me. "Be happy okay? Relationship is not worth it if you're not happy." He thought about it and then nodded in consideration. He smiled then turned around and walked away.

* * *

**

Hey readers this is my first story of Zoey 101. I know this is different than the rest of the stories because this is a Zoey/Logan. I always thought this would be an interesting couple. Opposites attracts (: Please Review! Next Chapter is senior night.

-Again Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Senior Night

**Chapter 2: Senior Night **

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!

* * *

**Zoey POV **

After the random talk with Logan, I walked back to the girl's building to go to my dorm. I pulled the key from around my neck and opened my door. I entered and jumped as I caught Lola and Vince making out viciously.

"Uh…" I closed the door behind me, contemplating if I should leave and let them finish.

"Zoey." Lola pulled from Vince and chuckled nervously. How funny, two people today got caught having sexual attraction to the other.

"Don't have to say anything." I lifted my hands to cut her off. Vince got up and smiled nervously.

"Hey Zoey." He looked at Lola. "I think I'm going to go." He whispered as if I wasn't going to hear him. Lola frowned but nodded her head. He kissed her on the forehead. Lola followed him to the door.

"Bye, text me!" Lola called after him and closed the door. I heard her sigh.

"Sounds like you really thought about your decision." I said as I was browsing through my closet. I heard a quiet laugh and I glance at her to give her a smirk.

"I really was going to think about it!" she defended.

"How did that go?" I teased. She shrugged. I glanced back to my closet and thought about the outfit that I was going to wear.

"He's just so cute. Don't you think so." I took a glance at her and look at her in disbelief. Lola didn't seem to look in my direction.

"He's not really my type." I separated my clothes piece by piece to get a full view of the clothes. I sighed loudly. "Though I really want to hear your stories about Vince, Lola…" Lola caught on my sarcasm. "I need to figure out what I should wear. Half these clothes Chase has already seen and I really want to be cute for him." I gave up on trying finding something cute.

"Please…" Lola emphasizes the second syllable. "Do you honestly think a guy would remember every outfit his girlfriend owns? I know Vince won't." I glared at her with the mention of her boyfriend again. "Sorry." She added.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but I really think I have worn these outfit too many times. Especially its senior night, I need to look extremely good." I explained. Lola finally nodded in agreement.

"Well, why are you just sitting here? Let's go shopping." Lola smiled widely. I couldn't help but to smile back.

* * *

"Hey did you ever think at one point of time Quinn acts differently?" I brought a subject up. Lola was at a rack behind me as she was trying to find herself a bathing suit. She kept quiet at first as if she was thinking about it.

"Hmmm, I mean if you're counting the fact she hasn't been making experiments like a mad woman in the past month, then yes." I laughed as I agreed and remember all those horrible tragic we had to go through in the past year.

"Yeah I agree, she has stopped." I went to the rack that Lola was at, to find me a bathing suit.

"Yeah all thanks to Logan." She added. She pulled out a green bathing suit with big black polka dots. "Is this cute?" I shook my head. She frowns and put it back on the rack.

"Are you okay with having Logan and Quinn going out?" I asked, realizing that I never asked anyone that question. It seemed like everyone automatically accepted them as a couple.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lola pulled out a pink bathing suit with white strips. I looked at it and only shrug. She looked at it once more and just put it back on the rack.

"I mean its Logan first of all, who would ever known that they would even see interest into each other." Lola nodded thoughtfully. "I'm just hoping that their differences isn't making them turn into something they're not comfortable of being." Lola stopped and thought for a moment.

"So are you concerned of Logan or Quinn, I'm confused." I shrugged.

"Both I guess." I pulled out a blue bathing suit with white small polka dots. Lola looked at it in interested.

"Too boring…" She rejected. I agreed and put the bathing suit onto the rack.

"Who would ever known that shopping for bathing suits is super hard." I kept looking through the suits.

"And you and Quinn always wonder why I would take four hours to shop." Lola glared at me.

"Because no human being does that!" I defended. She shook her head and kept looking.

"Hey" she sung. "How about this one?" she looked at it in glamour. I looked at it. It was a plaid cut- out one piece bathing suit, with blue, pink, red, and white strips crossing over each other. It was super cute.

"I love it." I reached for it. Lola moved her hand back from me taking it away.

"Hey, what makes you think I don't want it? I found it." She defended. I looked at her in amazed. My mouth dropped.

"I thought we were looking for bathing suits for me!" I cried out. She shrugged in nonchalant.

"Yeah that's before I saw this fabulous piece of art." She glanced at the suit in googly eyed. I growled in frustration.

"You're kidding me?" I crossed my arms against my chest.

"I kid you not." She put the suit on her arm and kept looking. Anger started boiling under my chest. She had to be playing. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Relax Zoey, I _was_ playing. I have bunch of bathing suits that I bought last week." She threw the bathing suit at me. I sighed in relief. I was still mad that she was playing around for this long but I rolled my eyes and laugh.

"You better have. I was just going to tackle you down for it." I smirk and headed to the cashier.

* * *

Lola and I went to another store to get an outfit for me, and believe me that took twice as long as the bathing suit. I ended up finding a cute outfit that would do for the night. Lola and I were walking back to our dorm.

"So it's true, that Taylor Swifty new song was for Tyler Lautner?" Lola nodded brightly as she stared at her new gossip magazine. I couldn't believe she bought it, but she was always the first to know everything.

"It says it right here." She lifted the magazine so I could see Taylor Swifty and Tyler Lautner picture together with a ripped slit in the middle indicating they split up. I nodded my head in satisfaction. "The magazine doesn't lie." Lola added. I stared at her in confusion as I knew her comment was a false statement. We reached our dorm and I pulled the key around my neck and opened the door. Logan and Quinn were lying on the couch cuddled up.

"Hey you guys." Quinn greeted but kept her position next to Logan. I only smiled.

"What's up you guys? What are you guys doing?" Lola closed the door behind us.

"We're watching this new scary movie, 'the best friend'." Logan answered.

"Hey is that when a new girl comes into town and duplicate everything her new best friend does?" I asked.

"Yeah, and didn't she even try to look like her?" Lola added.

"Yeah, this is the movie. It's so freaking scary." Quinn covered her eyes. Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head violently. I laughed and spilled my new items on the bed.

"Oh, did you guys go shopping?" Quinn finally opened her eyes and looked at my newly bought things. I nodded my head.

"Yes, so she can look good for her man." Lola said it close to me and I tried to hit her but it failed as she moved away quickly. Logan laughed and Quinn awed.

"You're going to senior night?" Quinn asked.

"Yes I am, are you guys going?" I sat down on my bed. Logan sighed loudly.

"Yes _**I**_ am, but she doesn't want to go." Logan pointed at his girlfriend. Quinn rolled her eyes at me as she ignored her boyfriend.

"I just don't want to go, I'm not feeling good. I don't want to ruin Logan's time." Quinn looked at her boyfriend and then back at me and Lola.

"Oh trust me, no you won-"Quinn nudged him in the stomach. Logan coughed and glared at his girlfriend.

"I think you should go Quinn, I think Lola and I could make you feel better." I looked at Lola for support but she was too busy texting. "Well, I'll can try." I corrected. Quinn chuckled.

"No it's fine, if I feel better then I'll come find you guys." She assured. I nodded my head. Logan rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Well fine, if you need me you can call me anytime. I have to go though; I'm going to get ready." Logan kissed Quinn on her forehead and put his phone in his back pocket. She smiled.

"Don't try to look too sexy!" she called. Logan turned around and smirked. I rolled my eyes and heard Lola gagged.

"It's going to be hard but I'll try." Logan said before he closed the door. Quinn laughed and turned off the television.

"You have to love that boy." Quinn said under her breath.

"Yeah, but we choose not to." Lola said nonchalant.

"He's actually a great guy once you know him. He's actually really sensitive and sweet. He's mysterious though, I can't open him up." Quinn sounded upset as if she was concern.

"Well, good luck with that." Lola concluded with no sympathy. I giggled a little while Quinn glared at her.

"So are you guys getting ready?" Quinn watched us.

"Yeah, the cookout starts in an hour." I answered.

"Well have fun." Quinn smiled.

"Oh trust me, we will." Lola smiled widely.

* * *

Lola and I are walking to the beach. I had a towel around my bathing suit and carried a huge black purse where I kept my clothes for tonight… or tomorrow if the rumors about the hotel were true. Lola was ranting on about how fun today will be.

"This is what we have been waiting on since freshmen year!" She shrieks.

"We didn't know what senior night was in our freshmen year. We're you even here?" I questioned. Lola shrugged and ignored me.

"I have to text Vince, I told him that I'll meet him there." I rolled my eyes at her behavior. She was becoming too obsessed.

"I do too with Chase." I agreed. I pulled out my phone to text him.

To: Chase 3

_**Hey are you there yet? **_

I flipped my cell phone closed and put it in my purse.

"Hey if the rumors were true are you going to get a hotel with Chase?" Lola eyes were still on her phone as she texted. I shrugged as I wasn't sure.

"I don't know, I want to because this is a huge opportunity to be alone with him without the boys barging in or you and Quinn showing up…but"

"You're scared." She finished as if that was her same problem. I nodded my head at the good choice of words.

"Yeah…" I felt a vibrate in my purse and I took out my cell phone. It was a text from Chase.

From: Chase 3

**_Yeah we're all here. Are you guys close?_**

"I have a question? It's kind of personal." She looked at me.

"Yeah sure." I was nervous of what she had to ask. I looked back at the phone.

"Did you and Chase ever do anything besides…you know…kissing?" My eyes went wide and I can feel myself getting red. My answer wasn't really bad but it was indeed uncomfortable. "Sorry, I'm just curious." She added.

"No it's fine, I actually didn't. I know it sounds weird since Chase and I are almost nine months, but-

"No, it's cute." She comforts. I suddenly had the same curious thought.

"Why did you and Vince-

"No!-"she cut off as she realized my eyes got bigger. "We haven't done anything. If anyone should be weird it will be me. Vince and I went out longer then you and Chase." I shook my head.

"I think it's just as cute." I assured. I decided it was time to text Chase back.

To: Chase 3

**_We're around the corner (:_**

"Did you ever wonder about tonight? If tonight would be the turning point of everything? What if we get a hotel room? " Lola looks at me almost in fear. " Like you said earlier, it's a great opportunity to be alone with them. Nobody will barge in."

* * *

I kept thinking of what Lola asked. She was right, tonight could be the perfect time. It would be the turning point of everything, our relationships and life. When I saw Chase I couldn't even have him touch me. It made me feel uncomfortable. It made me realize that I wasn't ready, but what if Chase was? How can I tell him? Would he understand? I was now hoping that the rumors were wrong. I honestly rather see Coca tonight. Lola and I were tanning as the boys were playing a volleyball tournament.

"This feels so good." Lola moaned as the sun was hitting her back. I hummed in agreement.

"I'm just super hot." My eyes were closed as the shade blocked my eyes. I was facing the sun.

"Duh Zoey, it's the sun; not the moon." She laughed and I couldn't help but to join her. We heard the boys walking to us. Lola and I sat up and looked at them. Automatically Vince sat next to Lola and Chase sat next to me as Logan and Michael stayed standing up.

"So how did you guys do?" Lola took off her shades to take a better look at them. I did the same.

"Let's not talk about it." Michael answered.

"No Michael, let's talk about it." Logan had irritation in his voice. Michael sighed.

"What happened?" I pushed. All the boys seem to not want to speak up.

"Michael completely screwed the game. We could have won if he wasn't so focus on Lisa" Logan pushed Michael. Michael got offended.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the last time! She said hi, and I couldn't leave my baby with no feedback." He said innocently. Logan only rolled his eyes.

"So what were you guys doing?" Chase changed the subject.

"We were having some girl talk." I answered.

"With a little tan to spice it all up." Lola joked.

"Okay I see Lola's tan…Where's your Brooks?" It wasn't but the famous 'jerk face'. My mouth dropped and I grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it at Logan. The boys laugh, including Chase. I shot my boyfriend a look and he cut himself off.

"So what's the next event?" Lola asked. All the boys shrugged. On cue, an announcement filled the whole beach.

"The boy's surfing contest event is starting in five minutes. I repeat the surfing contest event is starting in five minutes. Thank you." The guy announced.

"Why does everything have to be guy's event?" I asked. "And don't respond to that Logan!" I cut him off as he was going to open his mouth.

"The girl surfing contest comes up next if that makes you feel better." I nodded in satisfaction, when Michael answered.

"Are none of you guys doing it?" Lola watched as all the boys seem to stay put.

"I can't surf." Chase comment.

"Me either." Vince added.

"Hey Logan, you're a really good surfer why don't you go?" Michael offered. Logan shook his head.

"Come on Logan, I seen you surf, you're pretty good." Lola added.

"Really, Logan if they say you're good then maybe you should enter." I pushed.

"No, I'm not that good; I only do that for fun. If it was basketball or wrestling then I would definitely show my awesome skills." Logan smirks at us. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. An unfamiliar person approaches us.

"Hey any you guys interested in doing the contest?" Lola stood up immediately.

"He is!" Lola pointed at Logan. Logan looked at her and shook his head viciously.

"Oh no, I'm not doing it. She is just kind of crazy." Logan tries to convince the guy.

"Come on, it's really fun." The guy encourages.

"Come on Logan, show your skills" I stood up and pushed him forward.

"I don't want to!" Logan snapped. He walked back to where he was standing before. "Sorry none of us want to do it, sorry." Logan concluded. The guy nodded

"Well if you changed your mind, the contest doesn't start until…" he lifted up his watch. "Three minutes." He smiled and walked away to another group of teens.

"You honestly could give it a try Logan." Chase said once the guy was out of sight. Logan just rolled his eyes out of frustration.

"It sounds fun to me." I said simply.

"Hey if you and Lola want to do it so bad then why don't you guys do it?" Logan said with an attitude. I looked at Lola and her eyes looked back. We both shrug.

"We could if we wanted to." Lola said as she crossed her arms.

"So, you're telling me that you are going to enter the contest?" Logan pointed his finger back and forth between both of us. We both nodded our head. "Hey let's make a deal, if I go, then you two have to go and do it." Logan smirk.

"Fine!" I blurted out. Lola hesitated. She walked up to me and pulled me away.

"Zoey, I don't know how to surf." She said nervously.

"I don't either." I said as I walked back to Logan. His arms were crossed. He lifted up an eyebrow for the response.

"Yeah, Zoey and I will do it, if **you** do it." Lola sounded more confident than she was when we talked. Logan just laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." He walked off but I can still hear him laughing.

"He disgusts me." Lola said simply and I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

All five of us went closer to where the event took place. We sat near the shore so we could have a better view. Logan was getting ready and stretched his arms and legs off. When the announcer called out a minute, Logan took off his shirt. My heart started beating faster as I saw his tan, tight abs. I counted and there were six of them. I looked back at Chase to focus on something else. He looked at me and put his arms around me.

"So, you're nervous?" I smiled at him as I knew what he was talking about.

"No, I could just fall out the surf board and not really try." I winked. He laughed and give me a short kiss.

"Okay participants, be careful. Objective is …to be on your board the longest. You have to be **standing** on the board on a **wave**." The announcer said it as if this was the case in the years before. "It does not count otherwise. Also another thing is to have fun. Okay…**Go**!" Logan grabbed his surf board and ran to the water. Once the water got deeper he lay on his board and paddle himself forward. Small waves hit him but they didn't seem to count it as one. I saw one in the distance that could be a potential one and I watch as all the boys seem to see it too and sat on their knees. The wave was huge. I started to have butterflies as I realized that I was going to encounter one soon. Once the wave is about to hit them they turn their board backwards to have their backs were against the wave. Logan was the only one that stood up first. The wave escalating Logan as some of them were already knocked over. The kids on the shore booed as their friends were disqualified. Logan and two other boys were the only ones left. Logan was really good. He made it seem so easy as he balanced so well as he ride the wave. One of the boys was doing well until he lost his balanced. All five of us started cheering Logan on. The next person was doing just as good as Logan and stayed focus.

"That guy is really good." Lola comment once it seemed like he wasn't going to get off. They both were doing some cool tricks. Everyone applauded them with the entertainment. Logan's opponent wanted to brag and try to do another trick but he suddenly lost his balanced and slipped into the water. All five of us roared. Logan sensed his victory and cheered. He purposely fell off and all the boys swam back to shore. When Logan walked to the shore we all ran to him to congratulate him.

"I told you, you were good." Michael teased. Logan only shrugged and shook water off his head. We all complained as we were getting wet. The announcer gave Logan a metal and Logan put it around his neck.

"That was really cool." Vince held the metal to take a good look.

"Yeah, it was fun out there." Logan grabbed his towel and wiped his tan body. "Now it's your turn." Logan smirks at me. I sighed.

"Yes I know." I said, irritated.

"Nervous much?" Logan teased.

"No." I simply said.

"You'll do good." Chase whispered in my ears. I nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Logan POV**

"How do you guys think they'll do." I asked as we walked closer to the shore. The girl's surfing contest didn't start for another minute.

"I have no idea; I'm hoping Lola doesn't hurt herself." Vince shook his head as he knew his girlfriend. I laughed and pull the towel over me as the sun was slowly going down making the air colder.

"Girls, same rules as the guys, be careful, stand on your board with the wave. Then have fun!" The guy announced.

"Go baby!" Vince suddenly yelled. Lola face suddenly appeared and blew Vince a kiss. I took a look at Vince as he acted like he caught it. I gave him the most awkward stares. "What?"

"Nothing." I simply said as I shook my head.

"Go!" The announcer exclaimed. The girls ran to the water. When the division between the shallow and the deeper end occur, the girls jumped on the surf board and paddled themselves forward. Lola was having a difficult time getting on but then succeeded. Zoey was way ahead from Lola and the way she started, people would think she was a professional than an amateur.

"Zoey is actually doing okay." Michael said suddenly.

"That's Zoey for you. She always wants to prove she's the best." Chase watched Zoey cautiously.

Small waves started hitting and the entire girls handle it well. After two minutes of avoiding the small waves, a bigger one appeared in the distance.

"Here it comes." I whispered but could tell it was still audible since Chase glanced at me. All the girls turned to face the shore and got on their knees. Zoey and Lola had a hard getting on but Zoey got it, Lola didn't. When the wave came Lola fell off the board and Vince immediately stood up. Zoey was escalating with the wave but she lost balanced and fell head first.

"Zoey!" Chase yelled. Vince already took off his shirt and headed to Lola. Chase did the same and followed Vince. Michael and I got up to get a better view. Everyone was murmuring things to each other as the tragic scene took place. Michael soon found Lola, but couldn't track down Zoey.

"Oh my gosh Logan look!" Michael pointed me to a small figure in the water. I could already tell it was Zoey. She was completely a great distance from her surf board. Chase was going the wrong way. I threw my towel to the side, and without thinking I ran to the water. Michael was calling me but I toned him out. I swam half way without taking a breath and felt my lungs burning. I lifted my head and grasp for air. I looked around my surrounding and saw Zoey struggling in close distance. I went under again and swam towards her. Once I figure I was closed to her I got out of the water. She was gone. I looked around as I started to panic.

"Zoey!" I yelled. I didn't see anything but waves gentle pushing me back to shore. "Zoey!" I tried again. I went under and opened my eyes and found an unconscious girl slowly sinking to the dark bottom. I swam towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist and swam up. Once I got to the top I grasp for air that I notice I didn't have. I looked at her as her eyes were closed. I quickly swam to the shore with her attached to my body. Once I got there, boys immediately took her away from me as I fell onto the sand in exhaustion. They pulled her to the side and I saw Chase pushing through the forming crowd to get to his girlfriend. I got up slowly and pushed through till I see Chase next to Zoey.

"Zoey can you hear me!" Chase said panicky. I sat next to Chase. "Zoey wake up!" Chase grabbed Zoey's face and held it in his head.

"Give her CPR!" Michael somehow appeared in front of us. Chase immediately went to Zoey's mouth and blew air in it. He went to her chest and pumps it gently. He groaned as her body didn't respond at all. He went back to her lips and blew air into her body again. When he came back up, tears were streaming down his eyes. He pumped her chest. Nothing happened. He went back to her mouth and once he got back up you could hear his sobbing. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Chase seemed like he was on the verge to giving up.

"Move aside." I immediately decide to take over. All though it looked more wrong then trying to save a friend, but realistically I **am** trying to save a friend. Chase crawled to where I was and I took Chase place. I tilted Zoey's face up and place my mouth to hers. I blew air into her and got up to pump her chest. I pressed her chest hard making her move dramatically.

"Stop you're hurting her!" Chase was on the verge to attacking me but Michael stopped him. "Let him do It." he simply said. Chase didn't fight, he just looked take the scene in.

I tilted her neck up again and place my mouth onto her; I blew into her, and then pumped her. "Is anyone calling for help?" I yelled between mouth the mouth and pumping.

"Yes, we called help." A random student yelled back. I did the cycle three more times and couldn't get anything. I was going to try one more time and if not, hopefully the adults could do the rest.

I tilted her head again and blew air into her harder than before. I added more pressure when I was pumping her. Suddenly I heard a loud cough and movement under my hands. I looked at Zoey as she was beginning to open her eyes. She continued couching and Chase knocked me over to get to his girlfriend.

"Zoey! Oh my god!" He towered her and grabbed her face. Everyone started clapping at the miracle scene. The dean and nurses walked through the crowd and approached Zoey. The nurses took Zoey and walked away from everyone.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

I was definitely enjoying senior night. *sarcasm* I was on the closest bench to the beach. The nurse checked my eyes and mouth and my heart rate.

"It seems like everything is fine." The nurse stood up and looked at the Dean. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Do you feel light headed at all?" The nurse took off his gloves.

"I'm completely fine. I just feel like I have a lot of water in my lungs." I chuckled slightly. Everyone chuckled at my comment.

"Yeah she'll do just fine. I don't recommend you going back in the water tonight just hang out and if you feel light headed, leave." The nurse smiled at me. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, so much." I smiled back. The entire nurses begin leaving and the dean looked at me.

"What on earth happened?" The dean asked once the nurses were out of sight. "Do you know how I looked when they were asking me question? I knew we should have adult supervision." He seemed he was talking to himself.

"I was surfing and a wave pushed me off my board and water got into my mouth. After that, I couldn't tell you what happened even if I wanted to." My memories were a complete blur. He sighed and put his hands in his pocket.

"So let this be completely between you and me, I would die if my supervisor were to ever find out. " His eyes were filled with terror. I nodded in agreement even though the whole entire senior class knew. My chest started burning and I started coughing. He watched me with sympathy. "You don't have to go back, you know? I bet everyone will understand." I thought.

"Yes, I know but I only have one senior year, and I am not ruining it." I got up. He patted my back.

"Oh do I wish I was a child again, good night Zoey Brooks." He started walking away.

"Night." I said to him and walked back to the beach.

The first person I saw was Lola and she immediately saw me too.

"Zoey!" she yelled and everyone else seems to turned to see me. Chase was right on Lola's tail. Lola hugged me super tight and let go for Chase to do the same.

"How are you?" Chase lifted my face to observe it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Chase, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes of how everyone's behavior was.

"You scared us." Michael stood in front of me to give me a hug.

"I'm fine seriously; I don't want to talk about it." I assured. They all nodded their head. "I just want to have some fun."

"Well there's a party in the gymnasium, should we go?" Lola offers. I shrugged.

"I don't see why not." I said excitedly. Chase put his arms around me to give me one last hug as everyone else walked to the direction of the party. I looked up at him and he had a slight grin on his face.

"Zoey…" I cut him off and kissed him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said when our lips separated.

"I'm sorry but I thought I seriously lost you." His eyes were glossy from the tears that were going to escape.

"You didn't though." I comfort. I hugged him. "You saved me instead. You don't know how it felt to wake up to you. I didn't know what was around me but it didn't matter once I knew you were there." he kissed my forehead.

"Let's go to the party." He whispered. I agreed and thought about the hotel room, maybe I was ready.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was super long! I really hoped it was good though. It was really fun writing it. Also did you love the ending, how Chase didn't tell her who really saved her? He was actually crying in the background like a baby (: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Hopefully I get more this time. Next Chapter would most likely be the party and the hotel room probably. Please review!**

**P.s **

**Just in case you didn't know:**

**Taylor Swifty- Taylor Swift ( obvious, i know (: )**

**Tyler Lautner- Taylor Lautner**

**The movie 'The best friend'- The movie 'The Roommate' **

** That you guys should know. haha Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Revealing the truth

Chapter 2: Revealing the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!

Love the Reviews! It was amazing! I went to having 2 reviews to having 17! Keep them coming and I keep on writing. (=

* * *

"_You didn't though." I comfort. I hugged him. "You saved me instead. You don't know how it felt to wake up to you. I didn't know what was around me but it didn't matter once I knew it was you." he kissed my forehead. _

"_Let's go to the party." He whispered. I agreed and thought about the hotel room, maybe I was ready. _

Zoey POV

He put his arms around me and kept it there until we got to the gymnasium. The music was loud with a vibrating effect after it. The gym was dark; I could only imagine how we were going to find the others. Everybody seems to be glued together as if there was no space between anyone that was on the dance floor. They were grinding on each other with the upbeat tune. This dance would have already been over if there we were to have adult supervision.

"We got to find the others." Chase suggested once we fully entered ourselves in the gym. We both stopped and glanced around the huge gym. Chase sighed as if he was overwhelmed. "Which I don't think it's going to be easy." I nodded my head in agreement.

He took his arm around my neck off and took my hand instead. He dragged in further to the gym towards the crowd. I was watching the girls swinging their hair side to side as the boy's fist pumped in the air. I smiled slightly at the silly behavior. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, and this was just the beginning.

"There they are!" Chase suddenly stopped to point them out. I was short compare to Chase and couldn't see where he was pointing from the tall figures in front of me. It also didn't help with the fact they were dancing wildly. He dragged me towards the corner of the gym. In the distance, I saw Michael and Lisa talking and Lola and Vince….Well of course making out. That was definitely not something new. "Hey we were looking for you guys." Chase said once we approached them. Michael looked at us as he suddenly realized we were there.

"Lola and I thought you guys were behind us." Michael defended. I glanced at Lola at the mention of her name and she was still…occupied.

"It's fine; I needed a quick talk to Zoey anyways." Chase assured. Silent filled the air as four looked at the dance floor and watched the others dance.

"You want to dance?" I heard Michael offered to Lisa. She smiled brightly and nodded her head excitedly. She took Michael's hand and he pulled her to the dance floor. The dance soon turned into a slow tune as the music ended. The music was "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden. It was one of my favorite songs. Chase put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth, almost whistling to distract the awkwardness. I chuckled to myself as I knew how he get when his nervous. I placed strands of hair behind my ear and looked at the cute couple slow dancing.

"Uhh Zoey?" I looked at him. "Would you like to dance with me?" I looked at his reaching hand and nodded in comfort.

"I would love too." I simply said and grabbed his hand gently. He gave me a warm smile and we walked to the dance floor. Once we got to a comforting spot, we face each other. I swung my arms over his neck and he put his hands on my waist. We haven't dance since prom and Chase was just as nervous as he was then. He was very self- conscious when it came to dancing. "Relax Chase." I whispered and laughed as he was stiff with his movement. He only kept a smile, not sure if he was actually taking in the advice.

"I love you Zoey." The phase was almost random. Though I love hearing it, I was always caught surprise when I hear it. Maybe it's because he use it at the most unnecessary time.

"I love you too." I whispered back and lay my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and fell into the lyrics that I sometimes felt with Chase. The slow song slowly came to an end and I looked up at Chase and he smiled nervously.

"How did I do?" I shrugged.

"You did fine." I laughed gently. We walked back to our corner and found Vince and Lola talking finally.

"Awww weren't you guys so cute?" Lola teased once I was in front of her. I rolled my eyes.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you guys." I teased back. Lola glared at me but smiled and turned back to her boyfriend. Michael and Lisa came back with Michael observing something on his phone.

"Hey did you guys get a text from Logan?" Michael asked. I begin to notice the missing member. Where _was_ Logan? Everybody answered the question with a simply no or a shake of a head. "Well he's texting me saying that he's having a hotel party right now." Michael is reading it out of his cell phone.

"What's wrong with this party?" I pointed out as I saw nothing wrong with the party in the gym.

"Well Logan, the party pooper that he is, thought this party was too boring so he left." Michael rolled his eyes at how obnoxious his friend could be sometimes.

"Well, do you guys want to go?" Vince suggested. Everyone seems to not know what they wanted to do. We just all shrugged, getting no type of decisions answered.

"I'm about to go get a drink." I announced when the topic seem to go nowhere. I started walking away tell I heard Lola called for me.

"I want to go with you." she runs towards me and we both started walking to the snacks table. We made it to the table and Lola automatically grabbed a napkin and place couple of cookies into it. I only watched her and she noticed and stopped. She shrugs.

"What? I didn't eat a lot at the cookout." She reached from some hand sandwiches. I grabbed a cup and poured me some punch into it. I lifted my cup to take a sip and found a guy watching me do so. I felt my face going red as the person continuously stares . I turned slowly facing Lola.

"Lola." I hissed towards her. She didn't hear me since she was too much in selecting her dinner. "Lola." I tried again.

"What?" she hissed back but kept her eyes on the table. Her napkin became a plated filled with different varieties.

"There's a guy that is staring at me."I whispered. I could hear it in my voice that I was indeed creeped out.

"You're so full of yourself, Zoey." Lola tries to conclude. Usually I would be quite offensive by that, but looking at the guy, I was still being watched.

"No!" I corrected. "I'm not talking about it in that way." I forced myself to stay calm and quiet. The guy wasn't a great distance from me. "A guy is standing there looking at me…over there." I moved my eyes in the direction where he was located. She looked at me as she missed my signal.

"What?" She was confused. I did it again. She took a look towards my direction. "Oh, over the-" I smacked her finger down as she was attempting to point.

"Don't point!" I snapped. She ignored my outburst.

"Well why don't you ask for his number?" she said so nonchalant. I looked at her in wonder. How could I ever be friends with her?

"Well, I don't know Lola. Maybe it's because….**I'm going out with Chase!" **she started laughing.

"I was just play- oh my gosh, he's coming over here." She cut herself off.

"Stop playing Lo-"I looked and found him walking towards me. "Oh my gosh he is." I said nervously. It didn't help that he was completely hot.

"Well maybe I should leave you guys alone." Lola attempt to leave, I grabbed her before she could take a step forward.

"If you leave me, I will tell the whole school that your first kiss was Vince." I warned casually. She didn't do anything but stand by me silently. I couldn't help but to smile devilishly. The guy walked up to me.

"Hey I couldn't help but to notice you…are you the girl with the incident earlier?" The guy asked. I didn't say anything at first because what I really wanted to do is groan in frustration as I felt like tonight; I will be the news of the night. I sighed and gave a friendly smile.

"Yes I'm that girl!" I said it more cheery then I really felt.

"Yeah I thought so." He smiled and nodded his head as his thoughts were right. "Hey I'm David, but you can call me Dave." He offered his hand. I took it and shook it.

"I'm Zoey, and this is Lola." I greeted.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "You may know my friend Danny?" I thought about the familiar name as I couldn't remember where I could have known him from.

"ummm?" I thought. "I can't seem to remember him." I laughed awkwardly.

"He had a date with you and you stood him up." He smiled widely which was something I didn't think you should be happy about. I cringed as it sounded really bad on my part. Why couldn't I remember? Suddenly I had a flash back as if the light upstairs finally worked.

"Oh my gosh, Danny!" I yelled in realization. It was when Quinn's experiment went bad and kept all six of us hostage in our dorm room. The whole day was a disaster, and I never heard of Danny again. Though I love thinking back to the days and realizing how much Chase was jealous. How couldn't I notice before how much he loved me? "Yeah, I remember him. I didn't stood him up. You see, my friends and I were stuck in our dorm room because toxic chemicals were contaminating our room and we were told to stay there. We kind of-

"Zoey, I don't think he cares." Lola interrupted. I stopped and glance at Dave. He still had a warming smile and shows no signs of boredom but I figure it was time for me to shut up. I blushed in embarrassment

"Sorry." I apologized. He shook his head.

"No it's fine." He laughed gently.

"So you just wanted to talk to Zoey?" Lola barged into the conversation. I rolled my eyes but my back was facing her so she couldn't see.

"Well I wanted to see if she was okay." He comforts. My face must be a tomato red now. He seemed so sweet and is super cute. I mentally forced myself to recover as I realized what I was doing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I was somewhat happy about what happened to me earlier. He nodded his head and put his hands in his pocket like Chase does when he's nervous. Was he getting nervous about something?

"So, I know we just met…" Oh gosh, please tell me he isn't going to do what I think he may do. "But I've been kind of curious. The guy that save you, is he your friend or your boyfriend?" I wanted to lie so bad, because his face was so good looking to ever walk away from but Chase was waiting for me.

"He's my boyfriend." I concluded. I felt good telling him since it was a bad feeling thinking about anyone else but Chase. He could finally walk away. He seemed disappointed but nodded his head.

"Wow, I'm surprised…but I completely respect your decisions." His face seem like he was in pure shocked. I looked at him confused.

"Why are you surprised?" I was almost offended.

"I mean…I don't know. Isn't his name like Logan? The jerk?" He asked, unsure. I choked out a laugh and was in disbelief. I looked at Lola and she only smiled. I laughed harder for emphasis to how crazy it sounded.

"Logan Reese, My boyfriend?" The name nearly disgusted me. "You completely mistaken." He lifted an eyebrow. "Logan's not my boyfriend."

"What I'm confused? So Logan's isn't your boyfriend?" I shook my head and try to hold in the laughter. "So, do you have a boyfriend or not?"

"I do, but it's not Logan, its Chase Matthews. I don't know how you could get those two confused." I thought as they were nothing alike, just the way I liked it.

"Because Logan Reese saved you, and you said he was your boyfriend." Dave said it slowly for me to understand.

"What?" I shook my head violently. "You got it all wrong. Chase saved me, not Logan. It makes sense since Chase is the sweetheart, who saved me, and Logan is a jerk, the one that didn't save me." I explained it slowly back to him. "Also I never said Logan was my boyfriend. You assumed I did." I added. Dave rolled his eyes and I noticed that his smile was less warm then before.

"From what I remember, the jerk saved your life and the sweetheart was being soft and sat there crying as he watched." Dave said. "I just wanted to know if you had a boyfriend." He sighed in as if he was overwhelmed.

"Sorry I do." I said again. He nodded.

"Well, hope you figure everything out." he smiled slightly and walked away. I looked at Lola that was surprisingly quiet through all this.

"What just happened?" My mind couldn't wrap around the theory of Logan and I going out.

"Well it seem like you have two boyfriends." Lola said casual. i ignored her smart comment.

"What I can't get is how he thought Logan saved me, when it was obviously Chase. Right?" I waited for her to side with me. She didn't respond like I hope she did and instead she took a bite of her cookie. "Lola you're not answering me."

"I don't know Zoey, I mean I believes he's right." She mumbles as her mouth was full.

"What do you mean Lola?" I pushed. She waited till she finished chewing before speaking.

"I mean, I wasn't completely there since I was also out of it, but Vince told me that Logan saved you. Chase tried but didn't succeed." My whole head started to hurt as begin to concentrate uncontrollably. "That's what I heard Zoey." She added as if she saw my face transform. I was completely numb as mix emotions tangled itself.

"I need to get some fresh air." I said but didn't wait for a response. I walked away from Lola and left the party. I heard her voice calling after me, but she understood not to follow.

* * *

Chase came out when I was in deep in thought. He sat down next to me on a bench around the corner. He sighed.

"Lola told me that you were out here." He spoke. I didn't say anything but look forward. "She also told me that you knew the truth of what happened." he added guiltily. I closed my eyes in disappointment as it was confirm that everything that Dave and Lola said was nothing but the truth. I opened my eyes and continued to look forward; I couldn't bare to look at him at this moment. "I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you." he tried again. "I was going to tell you, but when you told me that it didn't matter what was around you and all you need was me, I couldn't bring myself to tell you that someone else was doing my job. That reality, I was looking at you helplessly as Logan was determine to bring you back." I felt his eyes on me. He grabbed my hand and put into his. "I tried Zoey, I really tried. I'm sorry for lying, there's no excused for that. I just hope you understand how sorry I am." He concluded. I swallowed the pain I felt in my chest. I felt stupid; I was walking around absorbing all the lies from him and I was completely oblivious. I knew what I needed to do.

"I'm going to take a walk." I got up and walked away from him, with unsolved questions.

* * *

Logan POV

"Pretty boy has to drink!" One of my fellow football players, Anthony announced. Everyone roared as this was my fourth beer. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the drink from Anthony. I opened the cap and looked at everyone at the table. There were at least eight of us that were playing cards as everyone were jamming to the music or in the room doing whatever. They all looked at me in amusement.

"Chug Chug Chug!" They chanted. I placed my lips on the top and swallowed everything down. I shook my head in the bitter taste. I whooped in victory as I feel myself a little more happy than usual. Everyone cheered and clapped and pat me in congrats.

"Hey it's about to get late, I need to check in a hotel for me and my lady!" Anthony stood up but nearly falls over his chair. Everyone at the table laughed at his clumsiness, though it wasn't that funny. I nodded my head.

"Tonight is the night?" I smirked. He smirked back and nodded back.

"Duh, who isn't going to do anything with their girls." He stated clearly. "Oops I forgot, Logan!" Everyone laughed and I gave all of them the finger and brushed them away.

"Yeah that's how y'all treat me? Well get out!" I got up and pushed Anthony out playfully. He laughed and opened the door.

"I'm just joking man." His breath smelled really bad. He took at least eight beer bottles. I was surprised he was standing.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I pushed him out. The rest of the football players followed. It took about another two hours until everybody decided to leave. I fell onto the couch with my head pounding a bit. I looked at the hotel and looked at the trash. It was a disaster. I growled in frustration. I never clean my own mess. I pulled myself up and walked to the cabinet and took out a garbage bag. I started throwing cans from the counter into the garbage. The whole process was disgusting; I was picking up some used napkins, use plates and silverwares. The toilet from the bathroom flushed and I got up from bending to glanced at the door. I thought everyone was completely gone. The person opened the door without washing his or her hands which is completely disgusting. The person came out and it was a short brunette girl. She looked around and then at me.

"So the party is finally over." She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yeah, it has been over for about ten minutes now. Where have you been?" I went back to picking up plates on the table.

"I've actually been waiting for it to be over, so me and you can be alone." I stopped and looked at her confused.

"Sorry, I don't even know you." I pointed. She smirked and walked closed to me.

"That's the fun part..." She put her hand on my chest. "you can get to know Me." she whispered seductively. I looked at her brown eyes and noticed that she was definitely a type of girl i'd personally go for but I was different now. I grabbed her hand and put it to her side in rejection.

"Thanks but no thanks." I denied and grabbed the black garbage bag to a different part of the messy hotel room to get away from her. "I have a girlfriend." I added. I heard her chuckled.

"Well, do you see her anywhere?" she looked around in tease. "I don't think so." She walked towards me. "You don't know me, but I know everything about you." She said smoothly and leaned against the counter. She watched her nails in boredom. "You play football, basketball, wrestling, golf, basically every sport you can get your hand on. You are a daddy's boy and basically get anything. Exhibit A, this hotel we are standing on is from your dad's income. Am I correct so far?" She said with confident. I sighed.

"How do you know this?" I said this with frustration, how was my information getting around so easily. "Who are you?

"Who doesn't know this Logan? You have a reputation, but as far as I know it, you are slowly losing it." She warned.

"What, What do you mean?" Though I knew I had a reputation I like to set up for my benefit, I didn't know other saw it that way too. People were watching me without my knowledge.

"Quinn is what I mean." She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Have you seen her? She is nothing what you usually go for. She is a freaking dork."

"Hey that's my girlfriend. Don't talk about her like that… you should leave."I headed to the door and opened it wide for her. She walked the opposite direction and fell on to the couch.

"I'm not leaving Logan; you know you want me to stay. The old Logan is still there. Stop acting like you're really committed to her." She tried.

"Nobody's acting." I went back to putting trash into the garbage. She got up and picked up a beer bottle; she walked towards me and laid it on the table in front of me. She spins it and it so happens to land on me. She had a smirk on her face and bit her lips. It was so sexy but I did my best to ignore it.

"Oh look, looks like we have to kiss." She pointed at the bottle. "We can't break the rules now can we?" She said innocently. I looked at her in wonder as I couldn't believe what situation I was in. I grabbed the bottle and stuff it in the garbage bag. She growled in frustration. "You'll be surprise Logan, you and I are almost just alike."

"Oh really now?" she nodded her head as she curved around the table to walk closer to me. "The last time I check, I would actually tell people my name when they asked for it." I grinned. She laughed.

"You're really cute." She was close to my face and her lips were inches apart from mine. "Almost irresistible to keep away." she leaned closer. My heart was beating faster and I couldn't control it. she was centimeters from my lips and I turned my head at the last second.

"You need to leave." I said simply. She smiled devilishly.

"You can't control how you're feeling. You're realizing what you're still are. A lady's man."

"I told you, I've changed. Quinn is too special to me for me to ruin, over some drunken girl." she thought for a moment. She begins laughing.

"Logan we could be real good friends, I know how you're feeling right now. I can just read your face and can tell that you and Quinn aren't really so 'perfect' like you wanting it to be. What really supports it, is the fact she isn't with you the night when you have an opportunity to be alone. Instead you're here contemplating if you should kiss the 'hot' drunken girl that is presented in front of you." She emphasizes the word 'hot' and crossed her arms against her chest. "She doesn't need to know. I can be everything she's not, and your reputation can go back to normal all at the same time. You can just kiss me… right now." She took off her shirt for me to see her bare stomach. I swallowed nervously as I couldn't resist. I quickly grabbed her and kissed her fiercely. I kissed her neck as she moaned. I could almost hear her smile as I was defeated. I went back to her face and looked at her eyes. This was my one opportunity to stop. We just stared at each other for a moment and I leaned in to kiss her again . She lifted up my shirt and felt my abs. She stopped and pulled me all the way to the bedroom. She pushed me to the bed and I laid flat. I looked up and watched her crawled on top of me in a seductive way. I haven't been treated like this for a long time. She lowered herself down so her lips were near my ears.

"By the way, name is Natalie." She lifted up and moved herself down to my lower half. She unbuckled my belt and took my pants off. She went back to my abs and rubbed it gently. I watched her as she was looking at my body in pleasure. She looked at me and bit her lips, just the way I liked it. She went back to my boxers and slowly it came off. It was quickly when I started feeling the indescribable pleasure…

* * *

She crawled up when she was done, and licked her lips. I just closed my eyes as I can still feel every little details. I haven't got that for a very long time. I felt her body disappearing on top of me and I opened my eyes. She walked out the room. I jumped up and put my boxer and pants back on. I followed her; she grabbed her purse and head to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door and she had a toothbrush in her mouth. She leaned against the doorframe.

"You look relaxed." She smiled. I ignored her.

"You need to go." I said simply, guilt was slowly sinking in. My heart was beating out of the possibilities of getting caught. She rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know that I don't do that favor I did for you just for anyone." She pointed her toothbrush at me and walk back to the bathroom to rinse. I couldn't think about anything else but Quinn. What I did to Quinn is completely unforgiveable. She got out and put her toothbrush in her purse and grabbed a napkin. She reached for a pen and wrote something on it. "If you want, call me sometimes. I had fun." She winked and kissed me on the cheek. She place the napkin on the counter. She opened the door and disappeared behind it. I walked to the door and closed it and leaned against it in ashamed. The old Logan was a player, but never was he a cheater. I slowly notice that I may not have changed like I thought I did. I've been with Quinn for nine months and a half and I've probably had these intentions for awhile now. I heard a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself off of it and opened it.

"What do you want?" what I thought was Natalie was actually the unexpected Zoey. "Brooks?"

"Nice to see you too, Logan?" She said sarcastically. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."I said silently.

"Well, I guess I don't want to be that person." She smiled lightly. I tried smiling back but things were going through my mind. "So, are you're doing something in there? Something you're trying to hide?" she lifted an eyebrow. My body got stiff and I could hear my heart beat in my ear.

"What?" I felt my voice shaking a little but don't think she heard it. She shook her head.

"Can I come in?" she corrected. I stared at her in confusion as I would never thought Zoey Brooks being in my hotel room. I let go on the door and walked further into the hotel for her to come in. She closed the door behind her and observed the place. "So how was the party?" she continued looking at the new surroundings.

"It was fun, why didn't you guys come?" I continued to do my task again by picking the trash again. I didn't hear anything reply from her. I looked at her and saw her staring at me in interest. "Brooks?" She shook her head. I looked at her strangely.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." She simply said. I lifted in eyebrow.

"About what?" I pushed. She shrugged and picked up a cup and walked towards me to throw it away.

"Do you have something to tell me?" she whispered. She knew, she had too, it makes sense. Natalie did only leave about a minute before Zoey came, maybe they saw each other. Maybe Zoey saw Natalie come out of my room.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure what you're talking about." I acted clueless. She picked up another item and put it in the trash.

"Earlier." She answered. My heart was beating faster. I could feel myself getting red and everything around me completely went up twenty degrees. She still didn't get a response from me. "Why didn't you tell me that you saved me?" She finally blurted out. I looked at her in confusion but then my eyes gotten wider as I finally knew what she was referring to. I paused to think. I shrugged.

"I didn't think I needed to. You're okay aren't you?" I walked to get more trash. This hotel was completely endless with trash.

"Yes, because of you Logan. You make it sound like you found my lost cat. You save me, it was a life or death situation and you didn't quit on me." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get me any credits that I don't deserve Zoey. Chase tried just as hard." I corrected.

"Is that what it is? Have you and Chase planned this whole 'Chase saves Zoey' act?" Zoey yelled and I looked at her weirdly as I didn't know what I said that would get her this angry. "That's so freaking stupid if you guys did, so immature."

"Whoa, Brooks I didn't plan anything. I didn't even know what you're talking about but would it make a big difference if Chase save you compare to if I did?" She nodded her head.

"I would see everything in a different perspective." She said quietly. She walked to the couch and I followed her. She sat down as I sat on the arm of the couch.

"Look Zoey-

"Logan, I've notice something about you." I rolled my eyes as if everyone was trying to read me.

"And what is that Brooks…?" I crossed my arms.

"You have been there for me way more than I thought you've npticed." she played with her fingers. "When girls we first introduced to PCA and I was threatened to get expelled. You found a master plan just for me to not leave PCA." I chuckled as I remember that. I even remember the peeing statue. "Hey, who would I drop water balloons at if you left?" I pointed. She rolled her eyes. "Then there was that tutoring sessions. You ended up helping me pass for the semester." I couldn't think of anything but that rat they put in my pants.

"That was not cool with Quinn's rat!" I defended. She laughed.

"That's what you get for lying to us." She smirked.

"I tried to keep our promise." I corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, then there was that one time with Chuck Javers." We both shivered from hearing his name. I still remember that night.

"Okay, okay. That doesn't prove anything but that I was helping a friend." I stood up and head to the kitchen.

"Exactly Logan! I didn't know we were really friends." she exclaimed. I pulled two Gatorade out and handled her one. She took it but did nothing with it. I opened the cap and took a sip.

"Well, Zoey Brooks we are friends. Happy?" I teased. She smiled.

"That's only if you're happy." She pushed. She opened the cap and took a sip. I sighed.

"You're pushing it Brooks." I warned. She laughed and settled her drink down. She looked at something on the counter. She picked it up.

"Who's Natalie?" My heart frozed from hearing her sinful name.

"Uhh, she's just a girl that was bugging me at the party." I lied kind of. She had a suspicious look.

"Mhmmm, sure. Did you tell her you have a girlfriend?" she tested.

"Yes, multiply times." She nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Well, from this number she seems desperate." I only laughed from the ironic situation. She put the phone number back on the counter. She grabbed her Gatorade. "Well, I think I am going to go find Chase." She concluded.

"Yeah, you guys are going to get a hotel room?" I smirked. She looked at me innocently.

"That wouldn't be your business would it?" she tested as she opened the door.

"I guess not, but we all know that Chase is going to tell me and Michael, once he walks inside the dorm room." She thought for a moment but agreed.

"Sadly but yes." She joked. She opened the door and I just leaned against the counter. "Logan?" she looks at me sincerely. I watched her to continue. "Thank you for everything, literally." I nodded my head.

"No problem Brooks, you can come to me anytime." I took a sip from my Gatorade. "Now that were _friends." _She smiled.

"Thanks, you too." she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Hey readers, I know this chapter was probably completely different then you expected. I'm just hoping that it wasn't a bad unexpected chapter. If it's really bad I could replace it with a different chapter. I just don't want to make the Zoey/Logan couple go to fast and unrealistic. I hope the way Zoey founds out about Logan was fine also. Even though there we're a lot of drama I hope it was still enjoyable. This is really where the Review comes in. Because I have no idea how this chapter was. Again I appreciate the Reviews. Amazing. By the way current time is 5:18 am. I started typing at midnight and I couldn't stop typing. (=**

**-Please Review.**

**If there was time you needed to review it would be now because I have no idea how this chapter was. Good critics and bad critics are accepted. Sorry for errors! I kind of just posted it without rereading it (=**

**P.S : Bad news. Starting on Tuesday, it will be really difficult posting new chapters but I will try to find time. I have to study for this Scholarship contest like crazy, also I have school behind it so I don't know how if I'll have time between. If I do have time, you best believe I am going to type some stuff. This is why I dedicated my time to post a chapter before Tuesday. Review now!**

**Wow this chapter was super long! I really hoped it was good though. It was really fun writing it. Also did you love the ending, how Chase didn't tell her who really saved her. He was actually crying in the background like a baby (: Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. Hopefully I get more this time. Next Chapter would most likely be the party and the hotel room probably. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Intense

Chapter 4: Intense

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!

**I'm Back!**

**Talk about speechless! I love the Reviews you guys. I need more!**

* * *

"_No problem Brooks, you can come to me anytime." I took a sip from my Gatorade. She smiled. _

"_Thanks, you too." she closed the door behind her._

Zoey's POV

I walked down the hotel's hallway and caught some familiar faces from my school passing by. Most of the faces were in excitement, others it didn't look like they were in any mood to do anything in the hotel room except to sleep. I felt my phone vibrating and I grabbed it out of my purse. I looked at the caller id and the screen reads Chase's name on it. I watched it in my hand for awhile and decided to ignore it. When I approached the elevator I pressed the button. The phone suddenly vibrated again. I looked at it and it was Chase once again. I rolled my eyes and ignore it casually. I watched the light shine each of the floors as it was slowly going to mine. Once it settled on my floor the elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open. Nobody was in the elevator and I walked in. I pressed the first floor button and watched as the door closes back. I leaned against the wall and sighed in frustration. A lot was happening all at once today. My phone was vibrating again and I looked at it. It was very annoying as the name appeared once more.

"What?" I was lucky that I was in the elevator by myself or I would have many people glaring at me from my loud outburst.

"Zoey, I've been calling you several times." I could hear Chase's voice in concern and irritation.

"Trust me Chase, I've noticed." I rolled my eyes and the door suddenly opened at a floor. An older couple walked into the elevator. I tried my best to smile at them but the person on the other line wasn't making it so easy. I walked to the corner of the elevator to give the couple some space. I also realized that I needed to make sure I wasn't doing anything that would cause a small scene.

"I need to talk to you Zoey…In person." I sighed. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Well I'm not sure if I want to talk to you Chase." I whispered flatly. I moved my bangs to the side as it was getting into my eyes. It was Chase's turn to sigh.

"So what, you're just going to be mad at me forever? I know what I did was wrong but I could honestly tell you that what I did is completely forgivable." The metal doors finally opened on my floor, having few people waiting at the other end to get on. The older couple walked out and I followed. The lobby of the hotel was nice and huge. What really stood out was the couch that I was beginning to get ready to sit on. I sat down and looked at how many people that was in the lobby at this time of morning. Mostly it was the students that came from PCA but there were other people checking in.

"No Chase I'm not, but honestly if you were me you would understand-

"I do understand Zoey, I completely understand why you're mad-

"I'm not mad, I'm just upset." I corrected softly.

"Please Zoey, if you haven't notice, this is our very first real fight and I don't want this to affect our relationship." He pleads. "I'm sorry; this is supposed to be the night to remember. I don't want to think back on this day and remember us fighting most of the time." I laughed half-heartily.

"I'm pretty sure there are other things I will definitely think of on this night that I didn't enjoy." I added. Chase chuckled a little.

"Yes I do agree, but the night isn't over yet Zoey Brooks." He said it nice and slowly. I smiled. "Please can you come see me?" I thought on the offer. If I didn't take it, where else could I go? I could go back to the dorm but that would be the stupidest thing to do on senior night, though Quinn would be there too. I sighed.

"Where are you Chase?" I asked in defeat. He paused on the other line before speaking as if he needed time to smile.

"I'm in our special hotel room, room 139." Indeed I heard the smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes; it was so obviously that I was going to forgive him this quickly. It was the only reason Chase would even check in a hotel. "Where are you?" he added

"I'm in this special hotel's lobby." I laughed a little at myself. I heard movement on the other line and his breathing was a lot heavier.

"I'm coming to get you." I heard a creak from a door, which I figure was the hotel room he was getting out of.

"You didn't have to do that Chase; I could have just met you in the room." I offered.

"Just stay where you are, don't move." He ordered and ignored my offer. I leaned back onto the couch and watched the elevators that I will see Chase coming out of.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said. "I will be waiting right here on this comfortable couch." I added. Chase chuckled.

"Good, I'll see you soon." After that we both hung up the phone.

* * *

"Yeah, Michael is super nervous about this whole "hotel room" event. This will be his first time sleeping in the same room as her." Chase said while we were in the elevator, after I asked him where Michael was.

"I'm just hoping he doesn't do anything that will destroy the moment." I could only hope for the best for Michael.

"He said the same thing." Chase laughed about the subject. I joined too. "Do you know what's going on with Lola and Vince?" He asked when we were done laughing.

"I think you already know the answer. It's Lola and Vince, I think they've been ready for awhile now." I said as we walked out the elevator.

"So you're telling me that they haven't done anything?" Chase gasped as I revealed a big secret. I stopped immediately and looked at Chase.

"Crap! Please don't tell anyone Chase! Especially Lola, I don't think she wanted people to know." I pleaded. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Zoey, its fine, I won't tell anyone." I sighed in relief but regardless of the promise, I was feeling guilty about me slipping out Lola's personal business. "It's not like we did anything yet." Chase continued walking and I did the same.

"Yeah I guess." I felt a little better as I was reminded by our own personal lives also. He grabbed my hand and we walked in silence to our hotel room. When we got to room 139, we stopped and faced the door. Chase grabbed the hotel card key and stood behind me. Suddenly my vision became dark.

"I got a surprise for you." Chase whispered into my ears as his warm hands continued to lay over my eyes. I giggled like a little girl as my heart paced up a little. "No peeking, close your eyes." He playfully warned me.

"What is it?" I said impatiently as I did what he said. He didn't respond back but one of the hands was off one of my eyes and I heard the door making a clicking noise, which I assume he opened the door. He place back the hand onto my eyes and walked with me into the room. I walked very slowly as I didn't know where I was going.

"Don't worry, just keep walking. Remember, I _still _can see." He laughed and I did also. I heard the door behind close shut. "Hey close your eyes again; I am taking my hands off. Don't look Zoey." He warned again. I huffed in irritation, though I wasn't that irritated. I was more excited and nervous than anything. I seriously couldn't imagine what the surprise could be. Chase already took his hands off and was doing something within the room that I didn't get to see yet.

"Alright are you ready?" Chase sounded like he was some distance from me. If I could I would have rolled my eyes by now.

"Yes Chase, I've been ready." I pointed. My stomach was growing butterflies.

"You can open your eyes Zoey." Chase was suddenly right next to me. I sighed silently since I was seriously nervous and opened my eyes slowly. The scene took my breath away when I took everything in. The room was still dark but lighted up with gorgeous candles. The candles lightly lighted up a gentle glow to the room and the roses that was place everywhere. As in everywhere, it was on the bed and on top of the bed side tables and even on top of the television. Tears streamed down my eyes as I noticed how incredible my boyfriend was. My hands were placed over my mouth.

"Do you like it?" Chase leaned over to me and whispered. I looked at him for the first time after the big surprise. My eyes were so distracted of what was in front of me.

"Do I like it? I love it Chase." I grabbed his face and pulled him to me to give him a huge kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stood there kissing until we both lost our breath. When we pulled apart I stared into his eyes. "Why would you do all of this for me?" I whispered and I noticed I was still tearing up.

"Well, to be honest, I first did this because I thought you were still going to be mad at me. So I thought if I somehow convince you to come up here, this will make you think twice of being mad at me."He gesture his hands towards the scene. I hit him and laughed. I shook my head.

"Well it worked." I rolled my eyes as I saw the small smirk on his face. I leaned over and kiss him softly. "What was I even mad about again?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed and put his forehead against mine.

"Zoey," He stopped laughing and his face suddenly became more serious. "I also did this because I am in love with you. I have been for a very long time now." He grabbed my hands but still had his head against mine. "I want to spend my life with you; I can't even picture me with another girl because there isn't anyone that would come close to you. I really love you Zoey." I watched his intense eyes and it was almost compelling. I smiled softly.

"I love you too Chase-

He shook his head violently. He pulled his forehead away.

"No Zoey, I need to know if you're in love with me like I'm in love with you." I almost never seen him this serious before. I stare at him almost in a dead trap. My heart was beating faster but in a most different way. He watched me while every second was making this conversation more awkward. Also every second I knew it was hurting him inside. I swallowed everything that was going to affect this moment down and just go along with this night. I can't have tiny emotions interfering our moment.

"Yes Chase, I'm in love with you." The word sounded plain, as if these words were actually words and not passion or affection behind it. Is this how it was suppose to feel? I loved Chase strongly in many different way so would that have made me in love with him a long time ago? Chase smiled widely and I smiled back. His tall height was suddenly decreased as he went down on one knee. I gasped and stared at him in disbelief. I covered my mouth and could feel my eyes tearing up again. My head was beginning to go crazy and my heart surprisingly didn't beat as fast I thought it was going to be. Emotions again were fighting each other and yet love and passion didn't stand out to me as it should.

"Zoey, when I first met you I wanted to be your friend. When I became your friend I wanted to become your best friend. When I became your best friend I wanted to be your boyfriend. Even though that was the hardest of them all, I became your boyfriend." I laughed and tears were streaming down my eyes. "Zoey I want to be your everything now. I want to be your best friend that you could come to and talk to when you need someone to talk to. I want to be the boyfriend you always wanted to spoil you and make you happy, but even after all of that, I want to someday be your husband that you will fall asleep to and wake up to a huge breakfast. We will have a family and be great parents." I wiped the tears that were flowing down my face uncontrollably. " Zoey I know we're too young and that's why this isn't an engagement ring, this is promise ring, but this means just as much as an engagement ring but more as a meaning to wait. I don't want to rush things." I sighed heavily as I couldn't breathe almost. When he opened the case that held the ring, I laughed in disbelief. The ring was speechless. It was perfect as a promise ring. "What do you say Zoey?" I paused and looked at him. He was so happy and of course nervous. I nodded my head violently.

"Yes Chase, of course." He yelled and cheered like a dork that he was and carried me and swung me around, making me slightly dizzy. He put me down and immediately placed the ring onto my engagement finger.

"It fits perfectly." He smiled at my hands.

"I love it Chase." I looked up at him. He looked up to catch my eyes.

"I love _you_ Zoey." He corrected.

"I love you too." He leaned in and gave me a kiss and was about to pull away but I pulled him back to give me another kiss. He laughed between kisses.

"Whoa, looks like someone is greedy for my kisses." I only smiled at his remark and kissed him again. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. He put his hands into my hair and we kissed each other forcefully. He lifted me up and settled me to the bed and climb on top of me. We continued to kiss until Chase stopped to take off his shirt. I looked at his body and noticed that it was the same as the body I saw during freshmen year. It wasn't ripped like other guys I knew, it was upsetting but at least his body was soft. He went back to kissing me and I put my arms around his neck. I felt his hands going up my shirt and onto my stomach. He rubbed my stomach for a moment and creep further up. I stopped and looked at him. He watched me in concern.

"Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and grabbed him again and started kissing him again. He first hesitated on kissing me back but I grabbed his hair and he went back to continuing to kiss me. He starts kissing me down my neck and feeling my stomach again. He lifted my shirt slowly and reluctantly, I pushed him off. "What's going on Zoey?" His voice sounded irritated.

"I don't know if I want to do this." I said honestly and sat up. He watched me in silent and then looked away. "I'm sorry Chase, I thought I wanted to do this but I guess I was wrong." I could see him getting quite upset.

"Why? I thought we loved each other? We're together for nine months, and you accepted my promise ring." He pointed facts. I nodded my head.

"Yes, yes you're right but I'm not sure if I am comfortable about this yet. Everything is moving too fast." I closed my eyes as I was feeling overwhelmed.

"Zoey don't worry I'm scared too, but I want you to be my first and I hope you want me to be your firs-

"I do Chase!" I corrected him. "I just-

"I know, I know but trust me. Don't be scared. It's only me." he leaned in to kiss me gentle and pulled away to look at me. Then he kisses me again and lowered me back onto the bed. We didn't kiss forcefully like we did earlier; the kiss was nice and gentle. He went back to rubbing my body and lifting up my shirt as we kissed. We stop quickly enough to take off my shirt and he went back to kissing me. He rubbed my chest area and I closed my eyes in discomfort. He kissed my neck softly and went down my body.

"Chase." I whispered. He didn't respond and kissed the top of my chest. "Chase" I tried again. He started playing on my bra straps. "I don't know about this." I said again and can hear in my voice how uncomfortable I was. I moved around trying to get away from his kisses. "Chase!" I said it more demanding. I pushed him and moved up but he pushed me back down and stared at me. I looked at him in shock and confusion. His eyes looked intense again. "What is wrong with you Chase?" I whispered in concern. I tried to move under him to get off the bed, but he grabbed me and put me back to the position I was. "Stop Chase, I don't want to do this." I said as I was trying to move but he had a grip on me. He kissed me again on the lips but I was barely kissing him back. I was trying to talk but he was continuing to kiss me. I begin to panic and felt tears slowly going down my cheeks. He finally pulled away and looked down at me. I looked at him and I was breathing heavy. He wiped my tears away.

"I'm not going to hurt you Zoey." He said while he was taking off his belt. He leaned back down and lifted up my bra to take it off. I begin yelling but he covered my mouth immediately. "Zoey stop! You know you want to do this. Stop being scared." I watched him in silent. "Trust me, I love you." He then reaches for my pants.

* * *

**Hey readers! I am back! It has been forever since I posted a chapter! I felt really bad so I decided to post another one. Unfortunately I am not done with studying for my scholarship so I honestly don't know when I could post the next chapter. I did it today because I am on my Easter break and wanting to take that sweet advantage to write this one. I hope you guys like this chapter, or love this chapter, both works. I hope this is a good comeback since I was gone for a very very long time. Hopefully this is a shock to you all about what happened. Though in the summary it did mention about Chase changing… Please review and tell me what you think. I will work on the next chapter and try to post it ASAP! Again I love the reviews!**

**But I would like more *smiles* Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Promise Ring

Chapter 5:A Broken Promise Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!

So those who told me that I should update another

Chapter since I am on my break. You're definitely right! This is the next chapter! YAY!

I'm sorry that the last chapter had nothing to do with Logan and Zoey. I just didn't want to have them hanging out all the time…that would be completely unrealistic, since Zoey and logan don't really seem to want to be near each other a lot in the show. But don't worry Logan and Zoey is going to be in this chapter (:

I love the Reviews, I'm craving for some more! By the way, I think some of you guys should make a Zoey and Logan story. I love reading them as much as writing them (:

Let me stop, so you guys can read. Here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

"_I'm not going to hurt you Zoey." He said while he was taking off his belt. He leaned back down and lifted up my bra to take it off. I begin yelling but he covered my mouth immediately. "Zoey stop! You know you want to do this. Stop being scared." I watched him in silent. "Trust me, I love you." He then reaches for my pants. _

One of his arms was around me, pressing our two warm bodies together. His soft snore was heard from behind my hair, as he was sound asleep. Something that I couldn't do, the force, the pain, and the betrayal were all that I could think about. I was extremely tired but my head was having flashbacks preventing me to go to sleep. My face felt dry, since the old tears were sticking to my face. I pulled Chase's arm off my body slowly and scooted off the bed. I immediately heard Chase shifted throughout the bed. I watched him as I didn't want to awake him. He stopped moving and settled on his position and remains his sleeping. I walked to grab all my stuff and put everything back into my big purse quietly. I put my clothes back on and I looked up to Chase periodically to make sure he was still sleeping. Once I had everything, I went to the bathroom to look at myself. The tears were definitely still there and I had the worst bad hair day in the world. I brushed my hair out and place it in a ponytail. That was something I rarely did to my hair. I washed my face and didn't bother to wear any make up. I walked out the bathroom and I begin walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" I jumped from the sound of his voice. His voice sounded as if he was awake the whole time.

"I'm leaving." I whispered. I was still facing the door as I didn't want to look at him right now. "Lola wants me to go back to the dorm. She needed my help with something." I lied. I heard the bed creaked and I turned around and saw him walking towards me. He stretched and yawns right in front of me then gave me a big bear hug, laughing a little.

"Alright, I had fun last night." He pulled himself away from me and I turned around. He seemed like he couldn't keep his hands from me since he put his arms around my waist. I hesitated from his touch. I rolled my eyes that he couldn't see as I was frustrated. "Want to have lunch later?"

"Yeah, maybe." I said dryly.

"You're okay?" Chase leaned forward to take a good look at him.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just tired." I said it more harshly then I wanted to. I pulled away from him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and opened the hotel door and walked away. I walked faster, away from the room a little quicker than usual. I needed to get away from the dark scarred memories that I will always have with me. I walked to the elevator and press the button quickly. I looked around my surrounding and caught some people walking around casually and happy. I felt different, as if what happened to me took so much more than a simple virginity. Chase took so much more; something that I felt like I could never get back. The metal door slid opened and I walked in with my head down as there were many people on the elevator this time. I found my little corner and leaned against the wall and crossed my arms against my chest as I felt cold.

"What floor are you going to ma'am?" I heard someone asked but my mind wasn't completely where I was. "Ma'am?" I looked up and many pairs of eyes were staring at me curiously.

"Sorry, the lobby please." I smiled lightly and the guy looked at the buttons and found the lobby was already highlighted. After my answer, everyone took their eyes off me and looked forward. Few minutes went by and the door opened to the lobby. The elevator quickly became empty as all the people walked off. Like late this morning, the lobby was still nice and huge but it was slightly different with the bright daylight hitting the huge windows. Many people were in lines trailing to the counters to check out. I suddenly caught sight to Lola and Vince. I didn't know what exactly I wanted to do in this situation. I wasn't really myself at this current moment.

"Zoey!" I heard my name being called but it wasn't by Lola or Vince that my eyes were glued on right now. It was behind me. I was about to turn around but then an arm was across my shoulder and made me walk forward with him. I look to my side and I found it was Michael. "My dear friend, how are you in this great morning?" He sounded more happy than usual. I lifted up one of my eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, may I ask why you're so happy?" We were suddenly walking in the direction of Lola and Vince. I figure he found them also. He shrugged his shoulders and wonder for a bit.

"I don't know. It's Saturday and I have no homework. Yesterday was absolutely the most fun I ever have in a long time and-

"Or maybe it's because he didn't screw up the night with Lisa." A voice interrupted Michael's fantasy and emphasized Lisa's name. Michael and I both knew who it was as we turned around to confirm who spoke out. Logan came up to us with his bag hanging onto one shoulder with his cut off black T-shirt. Michael gave Logan a glare than rolled his eyes. Logan shrugged. "Hey I was just guessing."

"No, you were eavesdropping into our conversation." I crossed my arms against my chest as I corrected. Logan took his eyes off of Michael and places it on me.

"Well, Good morning to you too Brooks." Logan greeted sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned around and walked away from him. Lola saw me and smiled widely and ran to me to give me a hug.

"I missed you!" I was knocked backwards and I tried my best to stay standing. She pulled away from me, enough to see my face. "It felt so weird not having you sleep in the same room as….whoa you look…" she pauses and looked at me from head to toe. I gave her a disbelief expression and shot her a deadly stare. "Sorry, you had a very rough night huh?" she winked at me and nudged me on the shoulder. She laughed at me and I didn't say anything. I was just getting over what happened last night. "You have to tell me everything." She kept ranting on.

"Yeah, but what happened with you and Vince last night?" I didn't care so much about what they did but I needed to change the subject, and the best distraction was talking about her and her boyfriend.

"It was_ amazing_." She shrieked silently. I gave her a fake smile. "The weird thing is that we did nothing that I thought we were going to do." She looked around the surrounding behind me as if she was spacing out. She looked back at me. "He understood that I wasn't ready and he completely agree and didn't want to affect our relationship. He's perfect." Her face softens as she took a glance at her boyfriend that was now at the counter.

"Sounds like you had lots of fun." I nodded my head almost jealous of her.

"Yeah, but where's Chase?" She looked around. My heart suddenly froze from his name but I calmed down since she was watching me.

"He's probably getting ready and packing." I guessed. I hated the fact she put the attention on me again. "Why are we still here?" I changed the subject and looked around.

"Well we have to check out, silly." She pushed me lightly. "Which I'm pretty sure Chase is going to do for you." she added. I looked at the line and noticed Logan and Michael were in line and Lisa was with Michael. "So I texted you last night and wondered if you and Chase were okay but I'm guessing you were too occupied." She dances a little as if she was excited for me.

"Um… I never got your text." I looked at her in confusion. She gave me the same look.

"Really? That's weird because I'm pretty sure that I texted you." she pulled out her phone and looked through her messages. "Well while I look too see, you want to tell me what happened last night?" she was smiling but her eyes were on the phone.

"Lola I am really tired and I don't want to talk about it." I rolled my eyes, getting a little irritated.

"Come on, I want to know. I know you guys did something. I could see it in your eyes." She pointed at my eyes. I shook my head.

"Seriously Lola I really don't want to –

"Was it romantic, did it hurt, how did it even-

"Lola-

"I told you that-

"LOLA, I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. OKAY?" I yelled at her and she looked at me in shocked and also in guilt. She flipped her phone shut and nodded her head quickly almost hardly noticeable. The whole lobby was looking our way and I saw Michael, Logan and Lisa watching us. I looked back at Lola. Vince walked aside of her.

"Um, I checked us out." Vince said softly and looked at me with concern. He places his hand on her waist.

"I'm sorry Lola." I close my eyes in embarrassment and regret. "I didn't mean to-

"It's fine." She sounded upset. "I'll see you at the dorm." She didn't give me any time for me to respond back as she walked away with Vince. Vince gave me a small glare as I hurt his girlfriend. I completely understand as I would have done the same thing if I was her boyfriend. I felt myself beginning to cry but I swallow everything inside and walked away from the scene. I still could tell people were staring at me still but I ignored them and walked out the hotel building.

* * *

I didn't go straight to the dorm room since I figure that's where most people will assume that I will be. I didn't want to have people questioning me with my outburst on Lola. The truth was if they asked I would have to tell them what happened in the hotel room with Chase and I didn't want that. The story itself would cause some much attention and problems that I wasn't ready for and I don't think I will ever be ready to tell the story. How could you ever start off a conversation to leading a discussion with "I think my boyfriend raped me." I was along the beach and surprisingly there weren't many people here. It was too early in the morning. Many people were probably sleeping or serving their detentions. I wrapped my arms around my legs. It has been about three hours since I have left the hotel building. I watched the waves as I love the sound of the water hitting the shore. I would have figured hours ago that I would never place my feet on this beach every again, but now I felt like nothing could ever compare anymore. I heard shifting of the sand as someone was walking towards me. I closed my eyes as I missed the privacy already. The figure sat next to me.

"Everybody has been looking for you." Michael spoke quietly. I continued to look ahead and didn't say anything. "Are you okay? I mean back at the hotel lobby…it was pretty" he pauses to think of the right choices of words. "Insane." He finishes. I didn't say anything and continued to look at the waves. "If you're worry about Lola being mad at you…I think she's fine. I think she was more concern about where you are right now." Michael assured. I felt better knowing that Lola wasn't mad at me but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. "Zoey…" he tried again. We sat there for about another minute and he sighed and got up. I heard him walk some distance and met up with someone else. "Yeah I found her, something is wrong with her. She's not talking. You can try but I really doubt it will work. I'll just tell everyone that she's okay." Michael started walking away. For about a minute I thought the mysterious person had walked away also until I felt the person sitting next to me. The person sighed.

"I come here too when I need to clear my head and just be alone." Logan voice broke the silence. "I thought I was the only one that comes here, but it was my idea to come to the beach to look for you." I saw a rock hitting the water as I figured he was the one that threw it. "I know I'm not going to do any better then what Michael has already done, but I was serious when I told you that you can come to me anytime. I know that I don't really present myself as a good listener, or in fact, a good person sometimes but I don't like seeing people hurt." I looked down at my hands and played with my fingernails. "That's including you Brooks." He added. It became quiet. "Can I make a deal with you?" I didn't say anything and looked back onto the water. "I'm assuming that whatever is hurting you have to do with the fact of the surfing incident. It was scary I know, but you have the power to always try again…when you're ready. Don't let it affect you so much." When he stopped talking it became completely silent. It wasn't just silent, it was an awkward silence. "Okay Brooks you want to know a secret?" he continued without giving me a chance to respond. "I'm completely bad at this stuff; I don't know how girls do this "prep" talk stuff..." I stopped listening and just roll my eyes. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He sounded slightly offended. I was going to give him an attitude but when I looked at him I couldn't stop from laughing a little. His face looked priceless. "Okay Brooks go ahead and laugh when I was trying to be helpful for once." He nodded his head in defeat. I was still laughing slightly, Logan got up and I grabbed him.

"Logan!" I looked up at him. He smirked.

"Apparently I did something right."I let go of his arm and place my hand back. He sat back down. It got silent again until he spoke. "I know I was bad but not that bad, I want an apologize Brooks." I looked at him.

"Why?" I stared at him in confusion.

"Because this is probably going to be the only time I will ever help you, and I think you took me for granted." I rolled my eyes. "And there you go with rolling your eyes!" he pointed. I smiled. "You have serious rolling eyes issues."

"I do not!" I defended. He nodded his head.

"Yes you do Brooks." A smile was in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe only to you because you always make stupid comments." I pointed.

"Wow Brooks, being a little harsh today?" he acted as if my words stung. I rolled my eyes and before I could catch myself he was already in cheer. "I told you!" I pushed him and we sat there laughing.

"Fine, maybe I do sometimes, but I think I do it more towards you." I agreed. He shrugged.

"You got to agree, you_ love _my presence." He emphasized the word love. I playfully cringed at the sound of love.

"Love is a strong word Logan, didn't anyone tell you that." he rolls his eyes. "I guess I'm not the only one that has rolling eyes issue." I smirked. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're right Brooks; maybe we should work on it." He offered. I looked at him and I smiled back.

"Maybe…." It got really awkward since I didn't have anything else to say and we were staring at each other. He looked away first and I did also. He grabbed another rock and threw it into the water. "You know, you could hit a fish that way and kill it." I smiled at myself as I love messing with him.

"I doubt it." he simply said. "You do know that you still owe me an apology." He threw another rock and then looks at me. I sighed.

"Logan, I am so-

"Nope." He interrupted. "I want a kiss." He whispered. I pushed him away from me, making him tilt to his side.

"You never change do you?" I said as if I was disgusted. He shrugged.

"Never hurts to try." He threw another rock.

"I know you would never cheat on Quinn, Logan. I'm not stupid." I chuckled a little over the common sense.

"Yeah." Was simply all he said. It got quiet all of the sudden. I didn't know where it gotten awkward. "I got to go, I'm pretty tired." He got up and wiped off sand off his shorts then his hands. "Uh… I talk to you later?" He looked down at me. I nodded my head, having mix feelings of him leaving this quickly. He didn't say anything else and begin walking away. I caught myself watching him until he was completely gone. I grabbed a rock and threw it into the water.

"I'm sorry fish." I smiled at myself as I thought about the imaginary fish.

* * *

I walked into my door room and pair of eyes watched me enter.

"Zoey." Quinn was the first to say my name. Lola and Chase were also in the room, another person was in the room which was kind of shocking. It was Mark. "Where were you? We were worrying sick about you." I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah, Michael said that you were okay but didn't seem like yourself." Chase got up.

"Yes, I'm fine now." I stated. "I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Maybe I should go." Mark squeezed through Quinn and Lola to head out the door.

"I see you around! Thank you for the help." Quinn yelled out. Mark didn't say anything and just left the room. I was slightly suspicious but I had other things to deal with.

"Are sure you okay Zoey?" Lola blurted it out. "You've been weird and yelled at me in front of many people earlier." she sounded like she wasn't completely over that. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry; I completely regretted that as soon as I did it. I don't know why I did it Lola. I guess I had a lot of things going through my head at the time." I apologize. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"What exactly is bothering you?" Lola wasn't satisfied with my apology. I sighed.

"I think we should leave everything behind us." Chase interrupted and looked at everyone within the room. Lola rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch and Quinn joined her. "Can I talk to you Zoey." He looked at me and then everyone else. "In private." I wanted to reject the offer but I just opened the door and went in the hallway. He was right behind me and closed the door. "About last night." he started.

"I don't want to talk about it Chase." I stated. He watched me in concern.

"Really? Because I think that is what is bothering you." He corrected. I watched him in disgust and almost walked back to the dorm. He grabbed me before I could reach to my door."Zoey, what's wrong." I could see the pain in his eyes suddenly.

"Why do you care!" I hissed. People looked at us as they past us. Chase waved them a hi and looked back at me.

"Do you want to talk about this somewhere else." He leaned closer to me and whispered. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about this at all Chase." I said simply. "What you did was…was awful." I put strands of hair behind my ears. My ponytail was falling out. Chase didn't say anything at first.

"I understand-

"You don't understand! You always think you understand but you don't!" I yelled in frustration. Surprisingly Logan appeared in front of us. Chase took off his eyes off me and look at him in annoy.

"May we help you?" Chase shouted. Logan didn't look intimidated by the rudeness from Chase.

"Is Quinn in there?" Logan said casually as if he didn't hear us arguing.

"Yes, I'll go get her for you." I offered immediately as I didn't want to talk to Chase any longer than necessary. I walked past him and I reached for the door.

"We weren't done Zoey." Chase's back was facing me. I could hear the anger boiling inside of him.

"Yes we are. We are done Chase, for good." I opened the door and slid the ring from my finger and threw the promise ring next to his feet.

* * *

So I posted another Chapter. To be honest I am very disappointed in this one but I felt like something is better than nothing. Also I don't know when the next time I would be able to upload another Chapter. Please tell me what you think. To be honest when I typed this I didn't know where I was going with this so sorry if everything happened to fast in this Chapter or not enough happened. It was hard trying to decide where I wanted to lead this story. I have a little of Zoey and Logan but it's not the greatest. It was more friendship. This chapter sucks…I didn't know that I was going to post another Chapter this soon. Give me some idea of next chapter please! I'm having Writers Block kinda right now. Ughhh really not sure about this chapter. I really need reviews on this one to see your overall opinions.

Review Please

Sorry about any errors

Please give me ideas, I would probably upload a lot sooner if so.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6:Keeping The Secret

Chapter 6: Keeping the Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!**

**Hey Readers! I'm finally posted another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews. Some of them were really touching and hit me personally. It made me sooo happy. Reviews like that will always make me write another chapter! I'm also happy that you guys like the previous chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this one also. =)**

Logan POV

Zoey disappeared into the room and left me and Chase behind.

"What the hell Logan?" Chase yelled.

"What?" I asked casually and placed my hands in my pocket as I wait patiently.

"You fucking did that to me." he pointed at the door. "You fucking made Zoey break up with me." he blamed.

"Ummm… the last time I check, you were the one that pissed Zoey off for whatever reason. I was not a part of anything." I corrected. Chase yells out loud in frustration and he emphasized it with the place of his hands in his hair.

"All I did was love her and all I get is an expensive ring get thrown in my face." He said as he bent over to get the silver ring.

"You got her a ring, for what?" I said in confusion and almost in disgusted.

"Didn't you just hear me? I love Zoey dude." He said it again. "It's a promise ring."

"So, I love Quinn but you don't see me buying her one." I pointed out.

"Well that's you Logan, probably being selfish like you always are. You don't understand I am in love with Zoey Brooks." I rolled my eyes off the corniness of his speech. I sighed. "Maybe you haven't felt the way I am feeling."

"Maybe not." I shrugged and thought about my relationship with Quinn. "Just don't give up on her." I decided to leave things on a good note. I actually like Zoey and Chase as a couple. Mostly because I didn't have to hear Chase whine about how much he wants to be with her. I do not want to go back to those old days. The door suddenly opened and Quinn appeared. She looked nice as always as if she knew I was going to take her out. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wow, you almost look better than me." I teased. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hip. "Relax, I'm just playing." I walked up to her and give her a kiss on the lips. The kiss was nice and short. "Kinda." I added. Quinn moved away from me and gasped. She hit me on the arm. "What?" I said chuckling and rubbing my arm as if it hurt. She took her eyes away from me and looked at the figure behind me. I looked to see who she was looking at and almost forgot that Chase was behind me still.

"You have such nerve being here." Quinn's face had a serious expression. Chase glances up to her from the ground.

"I still need to talk to Zoey, Quinn." Chase stated desperately.

"No you don't, my best friend is crying in there." Quinn raised her voice in anger and pointed at the door. "What you need to do is leave." I rolled my eyes and pulled Quinn. She refused at first.

"It's not our business. If he wants to talk to Zoey then its Zoey's decision to talk to him or not." I explained. She looked at me in disbelief.

"You're on his side?" She suddenly looked angry at me.

"Whoa, I'm not on anyone's side." I pulled out my hands in surrender. "I just want to go out for breakfast." She still narrows her eyes at me. "Can we please go and focus on us?" I tried. She sighed then looked at Chase. She rolled her eyes as if he was pathetic and then walked past me to walk in front of me. I just looked at Chase and then followed Quinn.

* * *

"I can't believe they are broken up, they were so cute." Quinn and I were walking in a restaurant. "Don't you think so?" I sighed and walked up to a female waiter.

"Table for two." I ignored Quinn's question and told the waiter. The waiter smiled and led us to a table.

"Booth is fine right?" the waiter laid the menu down onto the table.

"Yes that's fine." I answered and sat down. Quinn shortly sat down too.

"May I start off with something to drink?" the waiter pulled out her notepad and a pencil.

"Orange juice would be fine."I answered and the waiter wrote it down.

"How about you?" the waiter faced Quinn.

"I'll just have the same thing." Quinn sounded annoyed as she started looking through the menu. I also started to look through the menu. The waiter place the notepad and pencil back into her pouch.

"Alright I will be back with your drinks and then I could take your order." She smiled at us and I nodded my head in approval.

"All of these things don't really appeal to me." Quinn flipped to another page in the menu.

"This use to be your favorite restaurant." I reminded. She shrugged and continued looking.

"I guess I'm not that hungry." She said simply. I sighed and continued to look for a meal for myself. I eventually decided on having a breakfast burrito.

"Did you decide on anything?" I asked as I closed my menu. She shook her head. "You don't have to get anything if you're not hungry. I just thought that you would be." I suggested. She closed the menu finally and pushed it away from her.

"I think I am going to have a simple muffin or something." She pushed her glasses up as it was beginning to slide down her face. I nodded my head. As she finally decided, the waiter came up with our drinks.

"Here's your orange juice." She laid my orange juice down gently. "and here's yours also." She place Quinn's juice down and handed us our straws. " Are we ready to order or do you guys need more time?"

"No, we're ready." Quinn answered quickly before I could get the chance to say anything. "Can I have a blueberry muffin?" Quinn handed her menu off to the waiter immediately. The waiter grabbed the menu after writing Quinn's order down and places it under her armpits.

"Can I have the sausage burrito?" she nodded and wrote it down. She put the notepad and pencil away and grabbed my menu.

"Okay, unfortunately I am not going to be your waiter, quick change of plans, but I will assure you it shouldn't be a problem." She smiled at us. I watched Quinn as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry if it brings any complication." I figured the waiter saw Quinn. I shook my head. "Good, thank you for your time, and your food will get to you very soon." The waiter walked away and Quinn sighed loudly.

"Are you okay because all morning you have been acting different?" I suddenly needed to ask.

"What type of service switches waiter in the middle of their term?" Quinn sounded annoyed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Does it really bother you that much?" I asked kind of concern about what she's mad about.

"Well yeah, I hate places that aren't professional." I leaned forward and took a sip of my orange juice and leaned back against the seat.

"It's not that serious Quinn but okay?" I pointed. She glared at me."Are you on your period or something?" She gave me a cold glare. I shrugged. "It just seems like it." I added and took another sip of my orange juice.

"You had been against me all day, and it is kind of annoying." She snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"I have not, it's annoying when you make things bigger than it should be." I explained. I looked at her and regret everything I have said. I should have been the first one to know not to call a girl annoying or go against them.

"Ohhhh I'm annoying huh? Really now, well maybe I should leave and not _annoy_ you." I shook my head. She got up and walked away. It was hard to get up from the seat but I got up quickly and ran to her.

"Quinn, Quinn." I was in front of her and stopped her from walking any further, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that at all." she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Yes you did, you wouldn't have said that if you didn't. I know you Logan." She rolled her eyes in obvious.

"I'm sorry, you just been in a horrible mood all day and all I wanted to do is spend time with you since we didn't last night." I reminded. She slowly uncrosses her arms and looked at me in guilt.

"I'm sorry; I had so many things on my mind." She moved her bangs away from her face. "I didn't really had time to really think about us." She smiled lightly and gave me a hug. She pulled away and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the table. We sat down. A figure walked up to us and I looked up. The familiar face made my heart stop and I felt a cold chill running down my back.

"Hello my name is Natalie and I am your new waiter." She smiled at both of us but gave me a more seductive smile. I immediately looked away and look down at the table.

"Hi Natalie." Quinn mood suddenly became different. I figured it had something to do with the short argument that we previously had. "May I ask what happened to our other waiter?" I was just thinking the same thing.

"She had an emergency; I believe something with her family." She sounded bored. "Well I wanted to introduce myself." She smiles and begins walking away and I sighed in relief, but few seconds I saw her coming back and I look down immediately. "I know this is random, but it's really weird because you look very familiar." She said. I took a sip of my drink and continued to not look in her direction.

"Babe, I think she's talking to you." Quinn smiled lightly and looked at me in concern. I acted like I was surprised that I was being spoken too even though I was clear that she was talking to me. I took the risk and looked at Natalie. She had a funny expression on her face as if she was mad.

"Sorry, I didn't really pay attention." I said quietly.

"Oh I remember you now." My heart froze a little and I looked at Quinn. She looked at me and giggled as if all this is some joke. "Last night." My heart was pounding.

"Uhhh, I don't really know what you're talking about. I don't think I have seen you before." I lied and slightly laugh towards Quinn as though I didn't know what Natalie was talking about.

"Really? Because I swear that it was you. Your name is Logan right?" I shook my head.

"No." I laughed dramatically. "That's not my name." I laughed harder. "What is she talking about?" Quinn face looked at me funny.

"What are _you_ talking about Logan?" she laughed. "His name is Logan." Quinn corrected and seemed to have an apologetic look on her face.

"It's fine." Natalie had a confused expression as she watched me. "I am confident where I recognized you from." I put my face in my hands as I was going to get caught. "You are the person that saved Zoey right, at the beach?" At first I was getting ready to get yelled out by Quinn but then I suddenly heard what she said. I lifted my head slowly out of my hands. I looked at her than at Quinn. Quinn looked at me in wonder.

"Yes, that is me." I whispered quietly in shocked.

"I thought so, sorry that was really going to bug me all night if I didn't figure out where I knew you from." She half smiled and looked at Quinn. "You have a great, sweet boyfriend. He's a keeper." She smiled then looks at me and gave me a quick glare and walked away. I was still nervous that any second she was going to come back and reveal everything and tell Quinn the truth.

"Wow that was weird." Quinn chuckled. I nodded in agreement. But she never did.

* * *

Zoey POV

Lola came through the door.

"So I got some ice cream, a chick flick movie, and warm popcorn to remind us that we don't need man to make us happy." Lola closed the door with her foot since her arms was filled with unnecessary things. I sat up from lying down in my bed.

"What are you talking about Lola, you have a boyfriend?" I reminded. She lays all the items on top of the small refrigerator.

"So, _you_ don't need to know that." She explains. I rolled my eyes as she didn't really make sense. I lie back down onto my bed and put the sheets over my head.

"Hey I was only trying to help. I got the movie "Dear Tom." with Manning Tatum." She took the sheets and flipped it away from my face and waved the DVD in my face. "Don't you want to see his deliciousness?" she bragged. I pushed the DVD out of my face.

"Lola, why would I want to watch a movie that talks about how much a couple love each other as I am trying to deal with my break up?" I pointed out. She looked at the DVD and sighs as if I made total sense. She threw the DVD somewhere and looked at me.

"I'm trying okay?" she offered. I nodded my head and sat up

"I know, and that's why you're my best friend, but I just need to be alone." She nodded her head.

"So you don't mind if I go to Vince's place and eat the ice cream that I bought for you." I looked at her in disbelief but only shook it off since I should know that Lola was like this.

"I don't care what you do Lola." She smiled and ran to grab the ice cream. She lifted up the popcorn in wonder and I rolled my eyes and gestured her to have that too.

"You might as well take the movie also." I suggested.

"I was going to anyways." She picked up the movie from off the ground and headed to the door. "I love you and if you need anything, you can text or call me." I nodded my head as she opened the door.

"Thank you Lola, but don't worry." She smiled and disappeared from behind the door. I listened to the silence of the room and felt completely alone. I knew that I actually wanted Lola's company but I knew where she really wanted to be, and that's where she is heading right now. As much as I didn't want to think about it but I was actually thinking about Chase. I was hating him so much that it becomes stupid and tiring as if I was overreacting in the first place. By me being physically alone at this current moment, makes me think if I was making a complete mistake by breaking up with him. I lie back down and curled up into a ball. What was I suppose to do now. I was completely in love with him but it doesn't help that last night happened and I couldn't just ignored it. I slowly got off my bed and put on a good looking t shirt and some shorts. I took my phone and put on my key necklace and walked out my dorm. I waved at some of my classmates as I was heading to the guys building. When I finally got into the building I heard Michael voice in the distance and as I turned the corner I saw Chase and Michael coming out their dorm room. I continued to walk towards them and once I was spotted, Michael looked at Chase then back at me.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Michael said once I was in front of them. I watched Michael leave and finally looked at Chase. He was watching me and sighed.

"Are you not done yelling at me?" Chase's voice sounded cold and I didn't really expect that.

"I didn't come here to yell at you." I looked down at my hands and started playing with my fingers. I looked back up at him. "I am here to talk about us." I offered. He opened his mouth in awe.

"Oh now you think there is an us? A couple of hours ago I thought there wasn't an us." He snapped.

"I thought you wanted to work this out-

"I did but you completely rejected me and broke up with me!" He reminded. I stood there quietly.

"Maybe it was wrong for me to come here." I started to walk away until Chase grabbed my wrist.

"No." Chase closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "I want to work this out, I'm sorry." He let go of my wrist and walked to his door and opened it. He offered me to walk in first and I walked in. He closed the door behind me. "Where you want to start?" I sat down on the couch and he opened his small refrigerator and offers me a Blix drink. I shook my head and he just took his and sat down on his bed, across from me.

"I want to talk about what happened last night. If I don't, I don't think I will ever be the same." He watched me closely but nodded his head. He opened his Blix and took a sip. "Chase, last night was cruel and you knew exactly what you was doing to me." he shook his head violently.

"No I didn't, you was just talking about us doing things that morning and you was giving me signs and-

"I wasn't talking about sex Chase, I was talking about kissing you!" I corrected.

"You needed to be clear Zoey!" he yelled back.

"I was clear when I told you to stop!" I became teary- eyed. He stared at me and sighed. There was a long silence until he walked towards me and kneeled down in front of me. He grabbed my hands.

"I'm sorry, I regretted it when I woke up and I wanted to act like nothing happened. I thought that maybe you were just scared and that once we were doing it, you would be completely fine. I never thought that I would be pressuring anyone. I was in love with you and I thought that we should be each other first but I was wrong, I heard you crying all night and I felt stupid and cruel. I love you and I didn't mean to hurt you." His apology sounded sincere. "I promised that I will make it up to you. I just want us to start over." He looked into my eyes deeply. "Please." A tear rolled down my eyes and I felt myself becoming weak as I knew what I was doing next. I nodded my head. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to swing me around. I chuckled lightly and he settled me down. He kissed me light and softly. At first I stood there with him kissing me but I decided to kiss him back. I loved him.

He pulled away and grabbed something out his pocket.

"Can I give this back to you?" I looked down and saw the familiar small silver promise. I didn't have the same emotion as I did when I first saw it, as if it had a whole different meaning to it now. He slid it back onto my finger and kissed me without me giving him an answer. He put his hands on the lower part of my back and I felt him going down a little but before I could pull away, he did. I looked at him in awkward but he smiled. "Wanna get some coffee or something?"

"Sure." I took the offer. He walked to the door and opened it. I was hoping I wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Logan POV

"Hi, I am back with your food." Natalie held a tray. "Who had the sausage burrito?" I lifted up a finger and she placed it down in front of me. "and here is your blueberry muffin." She smiled. "Do you need anything else?" I began eating and Quinn answered her with a no and Natalie nods and walks away. Quinn took a bite of her muffin and nodded her head.

"This is delicious." She smiled and I agreed with my burrito. "So are you going to tell me why you don't like her?" Quinn randomly asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said with my mouth full. Quinn laughed. "Sorry." I finished chewing.

"You were obviously nice with the other waiter and as soon as you saw this one, you became different." she stated. I shrugged. "Now who's acting moody?" she teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Is it the fact that everyone knows that you save Zoey" She took a sip of her orange juice. "Because of course everyone is going to talk about it, you are a hero. When Mark told me I was so proud." The awkward name in her sentence made me stop eating. I looked up at her in confusion. "What?" she asked in wonder.

"You said Mark told you; I didn't know that you guys still talk." I said suspiciously. She shrugged as if it's completely normal. It was my time to get mad and annoyed.

"Well yeah, just because we broke up doesn't mean that we can't be friend." she smiled at me as if I was being silly.

"Yeah I know, but I am not really comfortable that you guys still talk after you dated him for so long." I pointed out. My whole entire mood had change.

"Why are you acting like you never knew me and him been talking?" I wanted to yell but I controlled myself, realizing the fact that I was in public.

"I got to go use the bathroom." I excused myself and walked towards the bathroom. I really wasn't the type of guy that runs away from my problems but if I didn't, I could see me walking out the restaurant as I single man. As many times I felt like that is a good resolution, I couldn't imagine breaking up with Quinn for many reason, and one of the reasons are Quinn and Mark going back out. I saw Natalie against the wall talking to another coworker once I reached the doors of the bathroom. I walked past them and act like I didn't see anything and went into the bathroom. I stayed in the bathroom for about three minutes trying to take a breather and make it look realistic enough that I could have been using the bathroom. The breakfast idea wasn't helping our relationship, if anything is was ruining it. I walked out of the bathroom and didn't see Natalie. I was in relief of not facing her again.

"So, you thought you weren't going to see me again?" I stopped and sighed as I heard her voice again. I spoke to soon. I turned around and she was leaning against the wall.

"I'm not going to say I have never wished that." I said calmly.

"Whoa, you have jokes don't you Logan?" she walked closer to me. "Or is that not your real name?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Once I asked I felt dumb.

"I work here dumbass." She said harshly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know…but why did you have to rub it in my face of what I did?" I corrected.

"That was _your_ decision last night, I was playing around and you fell for It." she shrugged. I put my hand out before she could talk about it anymore.

"I really don't want to talk about what happened last night." I prepared. "What I really want to know is why you didn't tell Quinn."

"Tell her what? I mean do you want me to tell her because I don't have a problem, it was you that I was worry about." She stated. "I'm not trying to make your life miserable Logan." I snorted.

"Too late for that." I thought about the paranoia I have to go through and how every conversation so far had to remind me of what I did.

"Well, I wasn't trying too, I wanted to make your life easier and to help you forget all your stress." She walks up to me. "This is our little secret; nobody is going to know anything, well at least from my part of the secret. It's not like anybody is going to suspect you with a _waiter_." I shook my head and she grabbed it to make it stop. "Don't worry." She smiled. "I get off at five, I have to make some few errands but I should be at my dorm around 7. Feel free to text me and stop by." She pulled out a pen and wrote a number on my wrist. It read the number 127 and I couldn't believe I was in this mess again. " I think you should head back to your table, Quinn is getting lonely." She pointed with her pen towards Quinn. I didn't say anything but walk back towards the table. Quinn looked up at me and sighed in relief.

"I thought you weren't coming back." she watched me sit back down. I noticed a receipt was on the table and I looked at the cost. I pulled out my wallet and place the tip on the table even though I didn't want to give her anything. "Logan, please talk to me."

"Are we leaving?" was all I said as I got up and headed to the cashier. She followed from a distance and I walked her back to her dorm even though I was a couple of feet ahead of her. When we got to her dorm I leaned against the wall and waited for her to open it.

"I'm not going inside until we fix this Logan." She put her keys back in her purse.

"There's nothing to fix." I stated. "I can't tell you what you can or can not do."

"Mark and I are just –

"If you're cheating on me I just want you to just tell me." I interrupt. "I don't want to walk around feeling stupid as you're probably tied up around Mark." She shook her head simply.

"I'm not cheating on you Logan." She whispered. I could tell something was going on.

"Quinn, I'm serious." I pushed again. I saw her eyes getting watery. She shook her head again and bit her lips.

"Logan i didnt-

"Quinn." i said it more angrily.

"I'm sorry." She looked down away from making any eye contact. I sighed as I knew that this was going to happened. " it was just one kiss. We were talking about old times and I felt something and he leaned in and I just let him-" she cut herself out with her sob.

"Are you in love with him?" I tried to hold in the anger. She shook her head violently.

"No, of course not, it was a long time ago." She explained again. "I am in love with you Logan, and only with you." I was completely hurt; I knew this was going to happen. I wanted to physically hurt her but that didn't define me. I wasn't that type of guy, but who said I wasn't a jerk.

"Well, since we are being honest with each other." I watched her closely as she lifted up her head. "Last night when you didn't want to be with me, another girl did. We kissed and stuff." I shrugged nonchalantly. If I couldn't hurt her physically I could hurt her emotionally like she did to me.

"You jerk!" She pushed me as she started to bawl her eyes. I watched her as she put her hands in the face. A few people past but overall the hallway was deserted. "It was just one kiss Logan! Did you sleep with her?" She lifted up her head and her makeup was running down her face." I just shook my head as I realize what I was doing. I walked towards her with opened arms. She moved back. "Don't touch me." she snapped. I stopped.

"Quinn, I'm just as hurt as you are, you're not the only victim in this!" I pointed out. "We're just screwed up." I said through gritted teeth. She didn't say anything and continued to cry. I ignored her rejection and decided to hug her again. She let me this time but her hands were still up in her face. "I'm sorry Quinn, I tried to not hurt you, but I had mix feelings about us. It didn't seem like you were emotionally attach to me as I was to you. So I did what I did best and cover my emotions." I whispered. She didn't say anything. "Quinn…maybe we should just-

"No, please no!" she lifted up her face so I could see the desperation in her eyes. "Logan, I love you, please don't do this to me." she hugged me back finally.

"Okay, Okay I won't." I hugged her tighter. She pulled away slightly and kissed me long and passionately, something she rarely do. We pulled away and she smiled slightly.

"Can we forget about everything, lets just move on okay?" she suggested. I personally didn't like that suggestion, obviously we were screwed up and need some type of help or a simple communication but her eyes glossed in innocence that I couldn't resisted to nod.

Zoey POV

"I'm just tired of everyone asking me the same exact question. Should I put up flyers?" Chase said irritated after a random teacher stopped him to feel Chase's hair and asked if it's natural or not.

"Hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea." I teased as I laugh hysterically. He gave me a playful glare and opened the door for me to enter the boys building. We just came from having a long fun conversation over some coffee which gave me confident that Chase and I will do just fine.

"Zoey you're not really helping." Chase complained as we walked to his dorm. We decided to have a movie night.

"Hey I thought it was a sincere offer." I joked. He walked ahead of me and I laughed. I pulled him closer to me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I know you get frustrated when people don't get your hair like I do." I stopped walking to wrap my arms around him to comfort him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you do? You are the very person that called me a poodle." He reminded. I laughed at myself from statement.

"Surprisingly I don't remember that." I lied and he let go of me and huffed and started walking towards his dorm again. "Chase, I was kidding…again." I smiled and followed him. We entered his dorm and he sat on his couch.

"What do you want to watch?" He flipped on the television as I joined him.

"What's on?"I watched him going through all the channels. "Do you guys really have every single channel?"

"That's what happens when you have a rich roommate." Chase said simply. I immediately thought of Logan. I could imagine how his father feels about Logan buying all these stuff. "The Hangover 3 is on." Chase offered.

"There's a third one?" I asked in wondered. Chase nodded and turned it on for us to watch. A couple minutes in the movie we stopped watching it and begin making out. Chase wrapped his arms around and pulled me in tighter. He rubbed my back as we deepened the kiss. He moved his hands up my shirt from the back making my whole shirt rise. I pulled away and moved completely away from him. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

"Maybe we should just watch the movie." I pulled down my shirt and faced forward. There was a huge gap between us.

"Can we get a little closer? I feel like you're in a whole different country." He joked. I rolled my eyes and scooter a little closer but it didn't make a huge difference. I heard Chase sigh and filled in the rest of the gap. While we watched the movie Chase put his hand on my leg and I watched as he was rubbing my thigh.

"Chase." I spoke. Before he could answer, someone walked in. It was Logan. He had his IPod in and he looked at us in confusion. He took out one of earphone.

"Uhh… so I'm guessing you guys are back together." He pointed out the obvious. He took out the other earphone and settled it down on a table.

"No Logan, we hate each other and don't want to see each other ever again." Chase joked. I smiled but Logan didn't. He just rolled his eyes and head to his closet.

"Whoa someone is in a bad mood." I watched Logan going through the closet.

"Well yeah, Quinn and I got into a huge fight and almost broke up." He still sounded pissed.

"Wow, I guess today is not the day." Chase sighed. "But at least you guys aren't broken up." Chase added. Logan snorted.

"Yeah, you're telling me." He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt exposing his tan body. I bit my lips and looked at the television immediately.

"Where are you going? You still haven't slept yet." Chase sounded irritated.

"I'm about to shoot some hoops. It will help me not think about Quinn or any other stress." He finally put on a shirt which made me looked back at him again. He grabbed his basketball. "If you guys need me, I'm at the basketball court." He opened the door and disappeared behind it.

"That boy is going to drop dead if he doesn't get any sleep." I nodded from Chase comment and we proceed on watching our movie.

* * *

Logan POV

It was late and Michael and Chase were sleeping, and somehow I couldn't. Quinn and Mark were still in my head, and even though I wasn't innocent either, it still bothered me. I looked at the time and it was 1 am. I got up and put a hoodie on and some pants. I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me. I walked out the guys building, and looked around to see if anybody could spot me. Outside was chilly and if I wasn't wearing a hoodie I would be freezing. I could hear the beach from a distance as I could hear the waves. I walked into the girls building and it was deserted as the guys building was. I walked upstairs and stopped in front of the dorm room, not sure if I should wake her up. I knocked anyway, even though my heart said no. After a couple of knocks the door was pulled opened. I looked at her and was suddenly nervous. I wanted to turn back around but my feet were glued to the ground.

"I knew it was you." she said softly.

"I just wanted to talk, nothing else." I said firmly. She watched me carefully. She sighed.

"Sure, I can do that." she opened the door wider so I could enter. I looked at the unfamiliar dorm number, 127. I sighed and walked in as she closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Heyyyy, it's been forever since I posted another chapter and I really apologize. It was super super super hard trying to figure out what I should do. This was the only one that I could come up with without deleting the whole thing. I'm sorry that it took this long. I would understand if you guys are mad at me. I love the reviews. I even love how some of you still review even after you saw how long it took me to update. I really appreciated it. I know you guys may think I was crazy for having Chase and Zoey back together but remember from the summary Chase suddenly change on her. So there are still going to be some weird cruel stuff coming from Chase. Natalie came back! I knew some of you wanted her to come back. I thought she should make a few more appearances before she completely disappear because remember this is still a Logan and Zoey story. Haha. Sorry that I didn't have any moments between them but I will definitely have way more in the future. Please review and give me some tips, criticisms, IDEAS! And many more. I really really really appreciated it. sorry for any errors throughout the chapter**

**P.S**

**Dear Tom with Manning Tatum- Dear John with Channing Tatum**

**Hangover 3- there's obviously not a third one haha.**

**Review Please! i need ideas**


	7. Chapter 7: Michael's Birthday Party

**Chapter 7: Michael's Birthday Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!**

**Hello! Can I tell you guys how sorry I am for not posting a Chapter in so long? Because I am sincerely sorry for not doing so, I was so busy and I didn't have any ideas of what I should make this chapter about. Luckily I found an idea and decided to write it as soon as possible. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Here's the story, enjoy:**

* * *

**Few months later**

**Logan POV**

"So I don't know what I'm going to tell her." The guys laid our lunch trays onto our usual table. Vince seemed as if he had this secret from Lola forever now. He was thinking about going to Miami to one day have a spot in the NFL team. The problem is Lola is not going to move to Miami for Vince, especially when all the opportunity for Lola becoming a famous actress was already where she was, California.

"Dang, she is going to flip." Michael lifted up his eyebrows in sympathy as he took a big bite of his pizza. Vince nodded his head in an agreement.

"I just love her, you know?" Vince looked at all of us for a response but we all didn't say anything. Chase shrugged and I proceed on eating. I personally wasn't going to be a big help.

"I suggest not talking about it anymore because the girls are coming." Chase pointed at the girls with his breadstick.

"Uhh, so Logan, we are still going to hang over winter break, right?" Michael quickly changed the subject. I looked at him almost surprised that the subject changed to me. I swallowed the piece of burger that was in my mouth for me to respond.

"Uhhh, I guess. I didn't exactly ask my dad yet." I completely forgot about the plans over winter break. Michael wanted to see my winter house since he didn't believe that I have a house for every season. I couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

"Yeah right, can you just stop playing Logan?" Michael rolled his eyes. I looked around in confusion.

"Stop what?" I picked up my Blix drink and took a quick sip.

"Ohhh, i forgot to ask my dad." Michael mocked in a voice i wasn't familar to. I gave him a puzzled stare. The girls suddenly walked up to the table and greeted all of us and sat down. Quinn sat next to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zoey was the first to speak. She looked at me and the other boys as she opened her Blix drink.

"Well I was just asking Logan if I was still hanging out with him during Winter Break at his winter house." Michael brought the subject back up.

"Oh, that's cool." Quinn said. "I didn't know that you had a winter house. I thought you only had a one house and that one spring house we went to."

"That's what I said!" Michael shot. "Isn't it weird that we all never knew that Logan had four houses?"

"Well you guys never really asked." I said simply.

"Why is it weird, Logan brags about his money all the time?" Zoey asked. I rolled my eyes again as the table were having a discussion about me and my houses. Quinn grabbed my hand and I looked at her. She had a smile on her face. I smiled back.

"Why should we believe him, this is the same guy that act like he was cut off for a week longer than he really was." Lola reminded.

"Whoa, how many times do I have to apologized about that?" I interrupted the next person that was about to talk.

"I had to do your hair for a week Logan, so you have a lot to repay me." Lola took some chips from Vince's tray as she ignored the reaction from her boyfriend.

"Alright, how about this." I sighed before I continued. "What if you guys all come over to my winter house, so I can prove that it's there." I suggest. The table was quiet at first and then it suddenly had silent murmurs towards each other.

"I agree, I think we should." Michael sounded happy as everyone else seemed to agree too.

"Uh, I can't." Vince spoke up randomly. Lola spit out a gulp of Blix onto the table and looked at Vince in shock. The rest of us cringe in disgust and luckily I wasn't Chase that was sitting across from her and had to wipe his arms and face.

"What do you mean you can't?" Lola yelled in desperation. Vince tried to settle her down as everyone was looking at our direction. "I thought we were supposed to hang this winter break." She ignored Vince comments on being quiet and yelled again. Vince gave up and just answered.

"I have to go to Miami and….visit my grandparents." He finished with a good lie. She watched him closely.

"I thought your grandparents were all dead." She said it with no consideration of the death of his grandparents.

"No it's the other one… that you don't know about." He tried again. From the slouch of her shoulders, it was obvious that she was convinced. Lola looked back at her food and Vince look at us guys and sighed silently.

"Well fine, I'll just have fun at Logan's with my friends." Lola stated coldly. Everyone watched the couple as he place his hand on her thigh and she suddenly stabbed him with her fork.

"Ow." He pulled away and held his wounded arm.

"Well, if you guys don't mind I have to meet Lisa in a half an hour." Michael got up and grabbed his tray. Everyone said bye and the table became quiet.

"Alright it's clear." Chase said after a minute had pass by. "What are we going to do?"

"What are you guys talking about, what's clear?" Vince sounded confused as he felt left out of the group.

"It's Michael's birthday tomorrow and we need to know what we should do." Quinn answered.

"Any ideas?" I added. The table became quiet once again. Everyone eyes seemed to dragged at one and other waiting for an individual to speak up. "Well I guess not." I said calmly.

"Well, we know that Michael likes to sing." Chase stepped up.

"Yeah, so maybe we should have some sort of a get together karaoke party." Zoey looked around for some support.

"None of us can sing." I reminded her the obvious.

"Hey, you forgot that I can sing." Chase looked at me.

"Oh, trust me, I didn't." I lifted my eyebrows in amazement of how awful Chase sounds when he sings.

"Well I think that can still be part of the party." Zoey offered. "We could have music, and snacks, and cool lights."

"Okay, what I still don't get is how we all are getting all the stuff for Michael by tomorrow. Also it wouldn't help that he didn't see all the stuff either." Lola has always been that one person that brings the negative energy in everything.

"Why do you have to bring negative thoughts to every plan that we make?" I decided to ask.

"Why do you have to breathe around me?" She snapped back. I glared at her and she gave me a quick fake smile.

"Hey, there is not going to be any arguments while we are planning Michael's birthday. We honestly don't have time for that." Chase warned us as Lola and I were watching each other slowly.

"We could all just take a role so it will make the process quicker." Zoey suggested another idea.

"I call getting the decoration!" Lola shot quickly.

"I call music." I called out. Chase glared at me.

"Yeah, volunteer the easy one." Chase said bitterly. I only shrugged.

"I guess I could get the lights and stuff." Vince offered.

"Snacks and drinks." Chase lifted up a finger.

"Zoey, do you want to help me pick out people we should invite?" Quinn asked Zoey. Zoey smiled and nodded.

"Who should bring all the karaoke supply?" Zoey asked. Chase looked at me and gave me a small smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I can get it." I know Chase wanted me to regret picking the easy task but it didn't work. All I had to do is steal Michael's IPod and find a store that had a karaoke system.

"Well let's get everything today then meet tomorrow morning at the boy's lounge."Chase announced. Everyone agreed and got up to go their separate ways.

* * *

I opened the door to my dorm room and found Michael putting on some cologne. The strong cheap scent filled my nostrils, making me feel nauseous.

"Dude your cheap cologne is too strong and is making me gag." I tried fanning the scent away but it didn't work. Michael stopped and frowned.

"This cologne is not cheap, I got this from my mom for my birthday for a hundred bucks." He firmly corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"It's more like ten dollars." I threw my backpack onto the couch and jump onto the seat also. Michael ignored my insult and continued getting ready. "I thought you would already be with Lisa now." I opened an old magazine that was settle on the table and looked through it about the 4th time now.

"Yeah I'm about to head out right now. She wanted to go to a new restaurant; apparently it's a grand opening, so we are going to celebrate my birthday today." Michael turned around to face me and twisted his wristwatch, which seemed to be new, so the watch was facing him. "How do I look?" he opened his arms and twirled around slowly. I took a glimpse at him and gave him a thumbs up. I thought he could have done better but I wasn't going to spoil the moment for him.

"Hey, can I borrow your IPod?" I said before he got ready to leave the room. He kept his hand on the door knob and turned to look at me.

"Why, what happened to your IPod?" He pointed at the computer desk where my IPod lay. I looked at mines and tried to find a good excuse.

"I wanted to upload some new songs, and I wanted to look through yours for some ideas." Michael narrows his eyes at me, not being convinced.

"Uh huh, well my IPod is somewhere in my backpack. Put it back when you're done." Michael ignored my excuse and opened the door to leave.

"Thanks Bro." I immediately got up and head to his backpack. Michael left and I started to browse through his things. The IPod was in the first pocket of his backpack, making it easier on me and I put it in my back pocket. "Now have to look through every PCA store for a karaoke system." I whispered to myself and couldn't help it but sigh. I took my dorm keys and left the room to find one.

* * *

**Zoey POV**

I didn't expect inviting people that Michael knows was going to be so hard. Michael knew a lot of people but it didn't mean that we should invite every single person enrolling PCA. I sighed in frustration.

"How about Stacy?" Quinn tried again. It was even more annoying that Quinn didn't know anyone really and is choosing random people.

"Really Quinn? Stacy? You should already know that people are going to have problem with her being there." I stated the obvious. She shrugged in defeat.

"I was just naming people." She started hitting the table with the pen. I was laying on my bed as she took the floor.

"Who do we have so far?" I switch position so I was facing the ceiling.

"We have you, me, Logan, Chase, Lola, Vince, and Lisa." She listed. I rolled my eyes.

"We have been here at least fifteen minutes and that's all we got?" I groaned.

"Yep." Quinn placed her head on her hand. "How about James?" Quinn lifted up her head upon her new idea. I thought about it for a minute.

"I don't know about that Quinn…" I thought about how awkward that would be for me and Chase. I mean that is the same guy I went out with before Chase came back from England.

"This is about Michael, weren't James and Michael close?" Quinn pushed. I nodded my head. "Then I think we should invite him." I sighed.

"Fine, let's invite him; it's just going to be more fun time for me." I rolled my eyes at my sarcasm.

"You'll be fine Zoey." She comfort while writing down his name.

"How about Anthony and the rest of the football team?" I suggested. She pointed at me excitedly.

"Yes we should!" she started writing down the football players. "I don't think I know all the football players though." She stopped writing and looked at me.

"Call Logan or something." she nodded her head and grabbed her phone out of her purse. She dialed his number and handed it to me. I grabbed it and stared at it in confusion.

"Why are you giving it to me?" I slowly place it to my ears.

"It's just easier if you shout out the names to me while I write it." Before I could argue on it, Logan answered the phone.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Logan said sweetly.

"Wow this is probably the sweetest you have ever sound." I teased. Quinn gave me a small smile as she waited to write down the names.

"Wait, who is this?" Logan noticed the difference of the voice.

"Who do you think this is?" I challenged. I heard a sigh from him.

"What do you want Brooks?" He said simply. I laughed at his awareness.

"Well, your girlfriend and I are writing down people who we should invite for the party, but we don't know every person from the football team." I explained.

"Who do you guys have so far?" I could hear him walking outside through the phone, making it harder to hear him. I asked Quinn to list out the guys we had from the football team and I listed them back to Logan.

"Well, there's Gary, Conner... Blake... Chris, Ryan, and Tim. Those are the people that Michael typically talks to." I told Quinn and watched her write the names.

"Thanks, do you have anyone else we should invite for him?" I asked.

"Uhh, there's Amanda Smith... Joe Braden...maybe Hilary Jones , Tasha Louis, and Micaela Borders. People that are in Michael and mine Literature class." I told Quinn the list of names. "Hey do you guys have a karaoke system here by any chance?" I heard Logan asking in his background. I smiled from the sound of his voice. "Ughh." was all I heard.

"They didn't have it did they?" I asked though I knew the answer already.

"No, and this is the third store I went to so far. I may have to leave the school campus to find a karaoke system." He said agitated.

"Why don't we just use the same karaoke system that we use last year when Michael and Lisa sung together." I offered. I heard silence at first.

"I might just do that. Thanks Brooks." He sounded relief and hopeful.

"No problem, Thanks also." I smiled. Quinn lifted up an eyebrow. I ignored her puzzle face.

"Talk to you later." He said.

"Bye." I said and hung up and gave Quinn her phone back. "Well, good we're done." I clapped in victory. " If we need to, we can always invite people we know along the way.

"Except for the fact that we actually have to give all these people the invitations." Quinn stated. I gave her a glare for ruining my happiness. "Don't worry, me and Mark can make them and hand them out." she offered. I gave her a puzzle look.

"Mark?" I simply asked. She nodded.

"He's helping us with the arrangement for Michael's party." She elaborates.

"Do Logan know that you're going to see him today?" I asked warningly. She shrugged.

"Well, no but I don't think he will care. Mark is just a friend that's It." she clarified.

"He's still an Ex's Quinn. This could upset Logan. You're not going to invite him are you?" She nodded.

"I don't see the big deal, Mark broke up with me and it hurted a lot. Logan was the one there for me and I really appreciated that. I don't think I could ever choose Mark over Logan after what he did for me." Quinn explained and got up. I looked up at her since I was still on the bed.

"I'm just saying Quinn, Logan might see a problem with that." I warned for the last time.

"It's fine Zoey, but thanks." She smiled and patted on my back. "I am about to go and search for these people. If you need me just call." She opened the door and left. I couldn't help but to feel worry for Logan.

* * *

**The Next Day: Michael's Birthday. **

"Lola get up! It's like three o' clock in the afternoon!" I barged in the room noticing that Lola is doing what she's supposed to do. I threw my pillow at her and heard a groan. "Wake up! What did you and Vince do last night?" I asked as I took Michael's present out of the shopping bag. I remember Michael wanting a smoothie maker since forever and I decided to just give him one. I pulled the wrapping paper out and lay it on the bed. "Hey Lola, do you know where the tape is?" I looked through all the drawers and browse through them. I turned around and notice that Lola was trying to fall back to sleep. I immediately opened our small refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. I twisted the cap off and pour some cold water over her head. Abruptly I heard a loud shriek coming from Lola's mouth. I moved back and sat on the bed drinking the rest of the cold water. She looked around the room till she spotted me. I gave her a small smirk.

"Why did…you do that!" she said while shiver and feeling onto her now wet hair.

"You are in charge of decoration and I bet you didn't even get Michael a gift yet." I pointed. She growled and climbed out the bed slowly.

"Uhh, I'm going to get one, but i'm tired though." She whined. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the wrapping paper.

"Well you shouldn't have stayed over at Vince so late." I stated clearly. She walked up to the mirror and grabbed a brush and a towel. "Do you know where the tape is?" I asked again.

"It's probably in Quinn's experiment case thingy." Lola cringed from the pain of taking the knots out of her hair. I awed as I forgot to look through Quinn stuff. I pulled out a box container where Quinn put her small experiment possessions in and I saw the tape.

"Found it, thanks." I announced as I put the box back to its rightful place.

"So what did you get Michael?" Lola was still brushing her hair but moved over to my bed to look at the gift. "A Smoothie Maker?" Lola looked at me in confusion. "Why a Smoothie Maker?" She asked again.

"Because I remember Michael saying that he wanted a Smoothie Maker." I pointed. I grabbed my scissor and cut the wrapping paper and wrapped Michael's gift.

"Well, that's good if he wanted it." She shrugged.

"What are you giving him?" I asked curious about what Lola thoughts on what to get Michael.

"I don't know, probably some El Taco Guapo's coupons. Those boys are obsesses with that non real meat crap." Lola sounded bored. I smiled. "Well if you need me I will be in the shower. She grabbed her towel and clothes and headed out.

* * *

**Logan POV**

I can't believe people criticize me on how I pay people to do the simplest things. I should have ignored them because now I was regretting carry the karaoke system all the way to the boy's lounge. When I got there I place it on the ground, probably harder then I should and put my hands on my hips in amazement of how tired I am. I saw Brooks on the chair putting up decoration. I walk up to her silently and stood there next to her without her knowledge.

"What are you doing?" I said loudly making her fall off the chair and fall to the ground. She glared up at me and I gave her a smirk and decided to help her up. I offered my hand and she deny my offer and I only shrugged. I crossed my arms against my chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed now and went back onto the chair.

"I dropped off the karaoke system. I should ask you the same thing." She handed me the tape without ordering me to hold it but I held it anyway. "Where's Lola? I thought she was responsible for decoration." She growled at my comment.

"Don't remind me." she held out her hand and I figured she wanted the tape and I ripped her some. "She completely misunderstood the whole thing. She thought she was supposed to buy the decorations and not put them up. I mean who thinks that way? " Zoey shot. "Also it didn't help that Vince forgot to get the lights and stuff so she believes it's more important to go with him instead of doing her part of the work. I just can't stand when she-

"Zoey calm down." I interrupt her rant. "I can help you, it's not a big deal." I assured. She looks at me with an angry face but once she realized what I offered, her face fell to a relief expression.

"I'm sorry, I just hate when I feel like I'm doing everything. Its 5 o'clock and I'm not even sure if Quinn was even able to invite everyone." She definitely relaxed more within those 2 minutes.

"Just don't think about it, give me the decorations and I work on the other half of the room." I volunteered. She smiles and got down from her chair and walked to the shopping bag.

"Here's some colorful streamers." She handed me a blue and red streamers. "Also if you can blow some balloons that would be nice. Also can you-

"Hey don't push it Brooks." I put my hand to stop her from talking. She blushed from embarrassment and chuckled. "Sorry."

"Alright I'll start working on it." I grabbed the balloons also and an extra tape. "If you need me I'm on the other side."

"You don't know how much I appreciate this Logan." Zoey stopped me.

"Nah, its fine, I just don't have to repay Lola." I smirked and she laughed. I walked to the other side of the lounge and pulled out Michael's IPod and put the earphones in my ears. I might as well listen to it.

An hour later I was done with the decoration and I put the tape on the table and walked up to Zoey.

"I'm done." I announced as I pulled one of the earphones out my ear. She turned around and looked at the other side of the room.

"Thank you so much, it looks great." She smiled with appreciation. I shrugged.

"Is that it?" I looked to see what she was doing and saw that she was putting some snacks into some bowels. "Where did you get that?" I asked, confused where the food suddenly appeared.

"Chase stopped by and gave it to me."I nodded. "He went to stall Michael from coming close to the building." She added.

"Hopefully people start coming soon." I looked around to notice no one seemed to show up so far. Zoey frowned and looked at the doors.

"Yeah me too." Zoey agreed.

* * *

**7:30pm**

**Zoey POV**

Quinn successfully got everyone to show up and Chase texted me saying that Michael and him was on their way to the lounge.

"Everyone Michael is coming! Quickly hide." I announced and hid behind the moved furniture. The whole room was silent and we had to wait for a couple of minutes. Once we heard Michael laughing and entering the room, the whole room jumped out and surprised Michael. I couldn't forget his face as his eyes became wide and his mouth were wide opened. I ran to Chase and Michael and was the first to hug the birthday boy.

"Happy Birthday Michael." I screamed over the music that started playing.

"Oh my gosh, I was definitely not expecting this." He looked around in amazed as everyone came one by one to wish him happy birthday. "Thank you guys, I can't stressed enough how great you guys are." He hugged me and Chase. Logan squeezed out of the groups of people.

"Birthday boy!" Logan lifted his cup up in the air as he announced. When Logan walked up to Michael he gave him a huge bear hug. "I must be honest with you, I actually worked in order to make this party look the way it does now." I rolled my eyes for Logan's need to mention his _hard_ work. Michael only laughed. Shortly Quinn, Lola, and Vince found us and wished Michael happy birthday.

"Hey we even got you a karaoke system." Chase yelled towards Michael. Michael eyes got big and walked away from us to where he thought the karaoke system would be.

"Do you think he's happy?" Lola asked loudly.

"Uh, Yeah." I yelled back, chuckling a bit. We all danced while some people were playing video games or standing on the side eating and talking. Lisa and Michael got to sing together multiple times. The whole time it was hard finding Michael since people were trying to get his attention. Chase and I stayed together throughout most of the night. We awkwardly dance, awkward since Chase can't dance, and talked and ate. It was surprisingly fun, even after all the things we have gone through the last couple of months. Lola came up to us.

"Hey you guys, do you want to play spin the bottle? Anthony has one." The sound of Anthony made me cringe in disgusted. He was so perverted and I couldn't stand being near him. He had a huge crush on me during all last year and it was annoying and sick.

"No I'm fine, the only person I want to kiss is him." I pulled Chase towards me and gave him a passionate kiss. When I pulled away, I took a glimpse of Lola's face which was filled with disgust.

"Come on, it's going to be fun." Lola jumped up and down, trying to convince us. "Plus if you guys really trust each other, you guys should know kissing someone else won't affect your relationship." She added. I shook my head. Quinn came out from the group and walked up to us.

"Is she doing it?" Quinn asked Lola as if I wasn't right in front of her. Lola frowns and shook her head. "Why? Logan and I are doing it." She offered.

"I never have liked that game, it always seemed to make a lot of drama afterwards." I voice my opinion. Lola rolled her eyes in irritation.

"What do you think Chase." Lola ignored me and moved on to Chase. I looked up at Chase and he looked uneasy. He shrugs and smiled nervously. "You see, he wants to do it too!" Lola pointed at him.

"I didn't say that!" Chase defended. "I just don't think playing spin the bottle is an issue." He shrugged again nervously. I glared at him.

"Come on Chase." Lola grabs Chase hand and dragged him away from me along with Quinn. Chase took a glimpse back and gave me an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes and followed him absent mindedly. When I arrived, a circle was already form and Lola place Chase onto the ground next to her and I sat next to Quinn. "I knew you were going to join us." Lola winked. I ignored her and just stared at the bottle.

"Yes Zoey, glad that you can join us." Anthony spoke. I looked up at him and gave him a cold glare. I also saw the look Chase had in his eyes.

"Alright, who's going first?" Lola interrupted the tension that was beginning to form.

"I can." Anthony volunteered. I looked around the room and noticed that majority of the people from the party were playing. There were at least ten people playing. I had 1 out of 10 chances to kiss Chase which was super low. I also had 1 out of 10 chances to kiss Anthony which was super high in my opinion. Anthony crawled to the center and spins the bottle. The bottle slowed down and landed on Mark. "Uh, yeah that's not going to happen." Anthony said once everyone stopped laughing. He spins the bottle again. It landed on a girl this time but it was a girl in Michael's class, Tasha. Anthony shrugs and walks up to her. She looked nervous but once they kissed she bit her lips. He smirks and sat back down. I never thought anyone could be more cocky then Logan.

"Who's next?" Lola asked.

"The Birthday Boy!" Logan announced as we noticed that Michael was sitting on the right side of Anthony. Michael looked like he was sick and looked at the bottle in horror. "Come on Michael!" Logan encouraged. Everyone started chanting for him to grab the bottle. Once he did everyone started clapping. He spins the bottle and it landed on Amanda. Everyone starting "ooing" not sure how Lisa will react. Lisa only shrugs as if she didn't care.

"This is bad, that's Michael's Ex." Quinn whispered to me. I looked at the two people that was about to kiss differently. I knew that stuff like this was too much to handle. Michael gave her a weak kiss, probably on purpose, which cause some people to boo.

"Hey I kissed her didn't I?" Michael put his hands in surrender and smiled.

"Alright who's next?" Anthony rushed. It was Logan. I felt Quinn's body tense up and started to play with her hands without her knowledge. I put my hand on her hands and she looked at me. She smiled as she noticed that she was nervous. The bottle was currently spinning and I heard some of the girls giggling. The bottle was slowing down and my heart beated faster as I realize the bottle was slowing down towards my direction. I looked at the bottle and notice that the bottle was pointing at Quinn. I sighed in relief as I was super close. Logan smiled hard as he was lucky to kiss his girlfriend.

"What is the luck of that?" Anthony yelled almost in shocked. Everyone started laughing from his comment. When Logan and Quinn kissed everyone awed and Logan flipped us off while he was still kissing her. They were making out and disgusted everyone but finally it was over. Logan sat back down and Quinn came back to her spot in full grin.

"Wow that was good." Quinn whispered. I rolled my eyes. Lola was next and spins the bottle. The bottle landed next to Vince which got everyone laughing.

"That's no fair!" Lola whines as she was so close to getting her boyfriend. I didn't know who the guy was but I figured he was in the football team. The guy stood up and walked towards Lola. Lola had a nervous face on and didn't know how to respond. When the guy leaned in she moved at the last second. "No, I can't do it." she shook her head violently. Some people booed as other people tries to encourage her. "I'm sorry baby." She said once she decides to do it. Vince smiled hard as if it didn't bother him. She looked back at the boy and gave him a small peck on the lips and put her arms up in victory. "I did it!" Everyone clapped and ignored the weak kiss. Chase was next and that was the only constant thing that i was thinking of on the back of my mind. Chase took a glimpse of me and then went for the bottle. Quinn put her hands on my hand and I looked at her and noticed that it was me that was now nervous. The bottle was spinning and it landed completely opposite of me. At first it landed on Michael and Michael winked. Chase and everyone else laughed but Chase spins the bottle again. Again the bottle landed completely opposite of me and landed on a girl. A pretty girl at that, Micaela Borders. All the boys chanted in excitement and encouraged Chase to make his move. He didn't even look my way anymore and walked up to her. She smiled and they both leaned in to kiss. When they started kissing, the kiss seemed like it didn't stop. They were making out and I couldn't believe it. My heart stopped and I felt myself boiling up. It was hard for my best friends to look at me as they are the only one to know how I really feel right now. The kiss lasted a couple more seconds longer than Logan and Quinn and they pulled away. All the boys clapped from the entertainment and pushed Chase back to his spot. I couldn't even look in Chase direction. This was one of the reasons I didn't want to play this. It was another person turn and I couldn't concentrate on the game anymore. I was heated and I wanted to yell at Chase but this environment wasn't good at this very moment. Quinn nudged mean suddenly. I looked at her.

"Zoey it's your turn now." I looked up and found I was being stared at. I crawled to the bottle nervously. I looked at Chase for the first time and saw him giving me a fake smile. I was going to make him pay. I spin the bottle hard and the rotation of the bottle made it move dramatically. I watched and realized that the group was more silent than usual. The bottle slowed down and landed directly to… this is where my heart stops. I looked up at his brown eyes and I could feel myself choked. Awkwardly I had butterfly in my stomach.

"Whoa, we're really good friends, I can't kiss her." Logan denied.

"Aw come on dude, we're all good friends. "Anthony defended. "It's just that some of us may just be more _friends _with benefits." He teased. Logan gave him a glare; I could tell he didn't like him. I was in a horrible position right now. If weirdly I did kiss Logan, I was going to ruin so much relationships between a lot of people that it wasn't worth it. I walked up to Logan. Logan stood up slowly. We just looked at each other for a couple of seconds. I looked at Chase for some sort of sign or help. He gave me a weird look and rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to care, which made me even angrier. I grabbed Logan and leaned him into me and started kissing him. At first he didn't kiss back but it took a few seconds for him to kiss me back. My eyes were closed and I kept trying to picture Chase even though I was mad at him. I didn't like the thought that I was cheating on him. I tried to see an image of him but it didn't work, it couldn't work. Logan's kiss was so soft and gently making me want to pull him closer. It was just so different. Before I could do anything stupid Logan pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw him stare at me with a blank expression. I wiped my lips with my fingers and walked back to my spot. As soon as I sat down Quinn moved away from me as far as she can. I couldn't believe what I had just done…

* * *

**Wow I can't believe I have wrote this much, but once I started typing I couldn't stop. I hope this will repay you guys from being gone for so long. I really really hope you guys like this chapter. I hope that I still keep you guys interested as I did from the first chapter. Also I brought Zogan into this chapter! I don't know if you guys like that their first kiss was like this but It was an idea that I couldn't take out of my head. Please Review! Give me ideas; comments, Criticisms, I don't care! Just please review. Let me know that you guys want to know what happens next. Sorry for any Errors in this chapter. I am still working on it! I am also working on updating my Chapter in a better timing. Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Please forgive me

Chapter 8: Please forgive me

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101!

Hey hey hey. I got a new chapter up. This maybe the shortest chapter I have wrote so far. This may be because I didn't like writing this chapter as I did with the others. Hopefully it's not a disappointment, and hopefully you like it. (: I did start the chapter with Natalie. I know most of you wanted to know where she went. Thank you for the REVIEWS. I was amazed how some of you liked my story better than Pretty Little Liars. That is definitely a great compliment. I also like how you guys are sharing it with other people. (: Thank you soooo much. Your reviews really make me happy.

Please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Natalie POV

I stood at the doorway with my arms crossed as I watched the party in boredom. These people sure don't know how to throw a party. I was a big fan of alcohol and of course a place I was actually invited to. I didn't expect Logan to invite me. I mean why would Logan invite the person he's been sneaking around with for the past couple of months into this type of environment? Well in Quinn's case, their waiter. I wouldn't even have heard of this party if it wasn't for Quinn inviting everyone around me. I knew everywhere Quinn was, Logan was too. I currently couldn't see Logan, which is annoying when the whole reason I came down here was to see him. I'll admit, having Logan in my room almost every night is fun. Well, duh, but we don't do what everyone would probably expect us doing. We sometimes sit on my couch and cuddle while we would talk. At random, Logan would bring his video games and play it in my room while I sit and watch him the whole night. Though there were also nights like that, where I would complain to turn off the TV so we could do something more _interesting_, and that's when we would get into a small disagreement. I always win though. I didn't know that I could, but I was actually falling for him. It wasn't a hard fall but I can't ignore the feeling I have towards him like I did before. He is funny, sweet, honest, and have the sexiest eyes and smile in the world. I couldn't always believe he is always like that. He is also, annoying, stubborn, a liar, which makes him sometimes have an ugly personality, but I still can't ignore those feelings. I get angry at myself as we both agree not to be attached to one another. We were strictly _friends_. I called ourselves _friends_ with benefits but Logan despise it so much, maybe because of Quinn being in the picture. I hated Quinn so much, and it's not because the small feelings I have towards Logan, but it's because she is so oblivious to having a great guy. I told him to break up with her multiple times, but he either ignores me or get angry so I leave the topic alone. Except for two weeks ago when I finally brought it up again. I wanted to tell him everything, how I felt, and how Quinn doesn't deserve him. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but I did. He completely went against it and got up to leave. The last thing he told me is that he was done seeing me, almost like we broke up. I didn't believe it until those knocks on the door became silent. This is why I needed to see him.

I currently saw him playing spin the bottle. Were we still in elementary school? The game was pretty much boring until it suddenly got interesting. It was Zoey Brooks turn to spin the bottle and the bottle landed on Logan. I smirked; this was going to get _real_ interesting. I moved my eyes back and forth between Quinn, and Zoey and Logan. I watched as Logan constantly rejects kissing Zoey and looks at Quinn. I rolled my eyes at Logan for his good consideration for his girlfriend. Zoey, which I was quite surprised grabbed Logan and started kissing him. I clapped slowly with a smirk on my face on the misery of Quinn. The kiss was longer than I would expect, but it didn't bother me since it was bothering someone else. Logan was the one to pull away and Zoey sat back down nonchalant. It was Quinn's turn but the coward couldn't even spin the freaking bottle. She got up and ran towards the doorway. I moved back into the boys building and hid behind a corner. I growled as I saw Logan chasing after her.

"Quinn, wait!" Logan grabbed her arm and twirled her around for her to face him.

"Leave me alone Logan." She said between her teeth.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" he yelled thunderously. She attempted to leave again but he grabbed her before she got the chance to walk away.

"Let go of me Logan, I don't want to talk to you." Her voice quivered as she was going to cry. "We're done." She quietly added as a tear fell down her cheeks. She stormed away and left Logan staring at where she once stood. I tried to act casual as Quinn ran past me. When she was out of sight, I went back to see Logan. His face didn't show any signs of sadness, nor happiness either. It was completely blank.

"Quinn!" He yelled and started to run after her but I walked in front of him.

"Logan." I stopped him. We locked eyes and we were silent for a second. His eyes were glossy and his face reveled more than he did before. He was heartbroken. "Let her go." I whispered finally. His face distorted with anger.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled in frustration. He tried walking away but I walked backwards to stop his path. "I told you to leave me alone."

"Logan, you don't need her." I said calmly as I tried smiling to comfort him.

"What are you applying, that I need you?" He chuckled coldly but his face was still firm. He tried moving forward but I moved back to stop him again. He growled and looked away.

"It would make sense then to be with her." I chuckled back but his face didn't lighten up at all. I wasn't the type of person that would be portrayed as being serious but I was force to try. "Logan please, you deserve so much more and you know it. It doesn't have to be me, but it could be." I pushed. He looked back at me. "You have to admit that you felt something Logan, you can't hide- ..." I felt my body being slammed against the wall. He looked at me with annoyance. His hands were on my shoulder, arms length between us.

"We had nothing between us, and we never will. We made that clear a long time ago." He hissed. "I love Quinn, not you."I clenched my jaw in anger.

"That's not how it seemed like these past months. If you loved her than you wouldn't cheat on her!" I yelled. I saw his face dropped and let go of me. I decided to soften my tone. "I have feelings for you Logan, and I know you do for me. Let Quinn go." I said quietly. He didn't say anything and looked at the ground. It took about a minute for him to look back up at me.

"We're done Natalie; I don't want anything apart of you anymore. I'm sorry if I led you to believe that I liked you or anything. I thought we made it clear that we were using each other." He stressed. "I don't want to see you anymore, don't text, don't call me. We're done." With that, he walked away with me standing against the wall.

* * *

Zoey POV

Silence developed around the deformed circle now, since Logan and Quinn left. I was forced to look down at the ground with all the eyes suddenly glued on me.

"Well, I don't think we should play anymore." Anthony announced with a smile in his voice.

"Shut up Anthony, do you ever stop talking?" Lola sounded upset. I saw a figure get up and stormed away from the circle. I looked up and saw Chase going outside.

"Chase." I ran after him. When I finally hit the cold night air, I glanced around for Chase. He was walking slowly to an unknown destination. I ran to meet up with him. "Chase, you have to hear me out." I said as soon as I got to hearing distance.

"Logan really, out of all the guys I thought you could have cheated on me with, it's Logan?" He said thoughtfully. He turned around to look at me. I was taken by surprise.

"Really Chase? I didn't want to play that stupid game in the first place because I thought something like this would happen. Logan isn't some guy I picked, it was the _game_." I said in irritation. "And I can't believe you would accuse me of cheating when it was really you that cheated on me." I heard my voice quiver as the thought played back in my head.

"I didn't even know the girl, how could I possibly cheat with someone I don't even know?" He moved his hand wildly with emphasis.

"You didn't even seem to care that I was in the room when you kissed her. You kissed her longer than anyone in that room." I yelled.

"Well that could be something to debate about since you were kissing Logan for a very long time." He yelled back. A tear fell down my face.

"I only kissed Logan to get back at you." I said calmly. "I knew that would piss you off. You in the other hand didn't have any excuse for kissing _Micaela Borders_ as long as you did." I stressed the girl's name.

"Do you ever think about that maybe she wanted me and that's why we kissed the way we did?" He walked closer to me, almost closing the gap that was between us.

"Maybe she did, but you let her! Did you want her as much as she wanted you?" I yelled as I challenged him. He shrugged.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He said nonchalant. I stopped to look at him in disbelief. I didn't have anything else to say to him. I stormed away from him. "Where do you think you're going?" he called out. I didn't answer him back. I heard his footsteps following me and I felt him grab me roughly and walked me towards the side of the building.

"Ow, Chase you're hurting me." I squeezed out as his grip around my neck held firmly. He threw me against the wall, hurting my back, and walked towards me.

"We're not done talking about this." He growled and pointed his finger in my face aggressively.

"Yes we are Chase." I tried moving away but he would push me back to my original spot. My heart beat faster out of fear. "You're hurting me Chase." I tried again but louder this time. He covered my mouth and pressed my head hard against the concrete building.

"We weren't done talking." He said calmly this time. "I forgive you on kissing Logan, but I swear if I catch you kissing another guy…" he pressed my head harder against the concrete, making the rough edges pierce against my sensitive skin. I looked up into his eyes and saw how much evil were really pierced into his eyes. I wimped and closed my eyes, avoiding the pain that could occur in the next few seconds. When I didn't feel anything a couple of seconds later, I was beginning to worry. I was about to open my eyes but I was forced to close it again when I felt Chase's forced lips find its way onto my lips. I opened my eyes and found his eyes press shut and his hand reaching to my head. I tried to move my head to the side, to grasp an opportunity for some air. I only took in a little since Chase pulled me closer. He finally let me go and looked at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe how much I love you Zoey." He started to look down and shook his head. "I just got so jealous when I saw Logan and you kissing." His eyes looked up to find mine. "I really love you Zoey." I was feeling so numb, and I was also speechless. I couldn't run through all the emotion that was currently occurring. He hugged me tightly and rocked me a little. I wanted to push away but I didn't have the energy. "Do you forgive me?" Chase pulled away and watched me. I watched his eyes closer and couldn't believe that someone could change in the matter of seconds. He had his warmth, sweet, glossy eyes back with no signs of evil, which he had before. It was hard to say yes when the back of my head was still stinging from the force he had on me. I nodded my head absentminded. He smiled. "I think we should go back and find Michael since we left him. It is his birthday." He pulled me away from the wall and started walking back to the boy's lobby.

"Actually can I go to my dorm?" He watched me with concern. "I have to go check on Quinn." I lied quickly. I didn't want to go to the party, for that matter I didn't want to be around Chase at this very moment. He seemed hesitant at first but nodded his head. He kissed me on the cheeks and let me go. I walked the opposite direction for awhile. When I looked over my shoulders and didn't catch a glimpse of him anymore, I took the chance to run. The wind brushed my hair backwards and stung my eyes. It was soon after till the tears fell down my face as I kept running. At this point of my life, I was scared. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know who I should talk to. Even if I did talk to someone, what would be the chances of them believing me? Chase was innocent as a first born child. All my friends wouldn't believe, at least not at first. This situation didn't occur to me since Senior Night. I was hoping that it was some type of mistake, but I should have known that it was just the beginning. I was already in my building, walking to my dorm room. When I saw the door of 101, I noticed a figure that wasn't so hard to distinguish. It was Logan. He was leaning on the wall with his head back and eyes close as if he was in his own world. I slowed my pace to my dorm room, debating if I should approach Logan this soon. When I was close to my dorm, I silently pulled the key over my head. I glanced at Logan and saw his eyes open and looking at me. He lifted up his head, giving me a better view of his face. His eyes were hard to look at with so much hatred radiating off them. He pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away. I looked after him.

"Logan-."

"You know how much I want to yell at you right now, and how such a bitch you are for kissing me right in front of my girlfriend. Oh let me remind you, _your best friend_, causing her to breakup with me." He abruptly turned around and decided to face me once I said his name. He started to back up. "but you're not even worth it Brooks." He turned around and walks away. I looked at him and then at my keys as I was playing with it. I tried to hold in my tears as I know that this is going to be the way everyone may treat me. I walked to the door and sighed. If Logan was waiting outside the door, then Quinn must be inside. I placed my key into the door and opened it slowly. I peek my head in, just for cautious and noticed that the room was dark.

"Quinn?" I called once I couldn't see her. I flicked the lights on and notice her on her bed, back facing me. I walked in and closed the door behind me. The room was silent until I heard her sniffing, revealing that she was crying. "I am so sorry Quinn." I heard my voice shake as I am on a verge to a breakdown. "I didn't mean to kiss Logan, Chase…" My sob interrupted my sentence. I breathe out and tried again. "Chase hurt me so much when he kissed that girl. I wanted to get him back so bad, and when Logan was picked… I promise Quinn, I didn't want to kiss him. I did it for selfish reason and I shouldn't have got you involve, or even Logan." I was sobbing uncontrollably. Quinn turned around to face me. She sat up and looked at the ground. I watched her as I waited for some type of response. A sign that maybe, just maybe, she will forgive me. She suddenly burst into tears.

"I broke up with Logan." She cried out. I walked closer to her and kneeled down so I was facing her. "I broke up with Logan for something he didn't even do." She rolled her eyes in pathetic and moved her hair out of her face. "And now I don't think he will ever take me back, and I don't even blame him." Quinn finally looked at me and she was a mess. Her mascara was trailing down her face and her mouth was filled with tears and saliva. Her lips gloss was nowhere to be found. If I didn't know this was my fault, she was something hard to look at. "I don't know what to do Zoey, I love him." she put her head in her hands and leaned forward to lay her head on my shoulder. I didn't know where things were between us, but I ignored it and hope that this was a sign of forgiveness. "What if he never forgives me? What if we're completely done?" She whines. I sighed.

"Quinn, he will take you back, he loves you." I comfort with a soft whisper. She shook her head and pulled away to give me a glimpse of her face.

"But what if he doesn't?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes a little. I watched her closely and gave her an intense look.

"He will take you back. I will make sure of it." I whispered and lay a hand on her knee. She looked at my hand and back to my eyes.

"Thanks Zoey." She simply said.

"You honestly don't need to thank me Quinn. I owe you one. I hope we could go back to where we use to be." I stood up as her eyes followed. She looked away at first as in thought, but came back with warmth in her eyes.

"I'm sure we could do that." Her voice still had signs of sadness but something told me that we could look past this event. Hopefully we could even laugh about this in the future, but until then I needed to talk to Logan. I have to admit, that might be the hardest part.

* * *

I first went to the guy's dorm room and didn't find Logan. I also didn't find Chase, which I was really happy about. It would be very uncomfortable asking for Logan, after being highly accused for cheating with him earlier. I looked at the beach, only because I remember him telling me that he goes there when he needs to escape. Unfortunately, he changed his escape plans and wasn't anywhere in sight in the mile radius of the beach. It wasn't until I needed to find someone that I notice how huge PCA campus really was. I went to Sushi Rox and he wasn't there. I went to the workout room and saw many hot guys but of course, not Logan. I went to variety of places but I couldn't find him. I lazily dragged myself towards the basketball court, as that was going to be my last suggestion for today. I groaned in frustration as I doubted that he was going to be there. I walked to the court and below the bleachers I saw Logan playing basketball by himself in the dark. At first I was angry that it took this long for me to figure this one out, but a sense of relief took over me. I started walking down the small bleachers, and once I got close, I stopped. I watched him as he was preoccupied at making three point throws and imagining someone was playing defense with him. All I could think about is: what am I suppose to say to him? Before I could really plan any conversations in my head, I noticed the ball stopped bouncing against the ground and was in Logan's hand. From what I can tell in the dark, he was looking at me, but not with a welcoming smile. Honestly that I would have liked.

"Hey." I gave him a quick dorky wave that I quickly dropped behind my back. He didn't say anything and looked at my wave and then my face with wonder. He didn't seem interested or have patience at all of why I was here. He proved it by going back and proceeding on playing basketball and ignoring me. I moved my bangs away from my face as I realized that this isn't going to be easy. For god's sake, I made his girlfriend, which he loves, break up with him. If he didn't hate me, then he honestly had a serious problem. "Logan." I walked more forward into the court. I crossed my arms against my chest as I hugged myself. I saw as he pressed his eyes shut in frustration.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I've mentioned that I didn't want to talk to you Brooks." He didn't bother facing me. Instead, he gave me his profile angle. I sighed.

"No, I guess you left that part out." The emotion of guilt I was feeling was quickly revealing itself. I stepped closer to him. He took a quick shot of the ball and made it in the basket. "but if you don't want to talk to me, can you listen at least?" I offered. He didn't say anything and took another shot. I paused for a second as I didn't know if he was going to actually listen. He was moving a lot and I wasn't convinced that he was going to listen, but this maybe the only time I would get the opportunity. "I didn't kiss you on the intention of making you and Quinn break up, if anything, I think you two are cute. I did it because I was a selfish bitch that wanted to get Chase back for kissing another girl in front of my face." Logan stopped at this point and turned to face me for the second time tonight.

"A selfish bitch indeed." He said simply. The comment was something that would come from the typical Logan, but today he didn't seem like he was in a playful mood. He said it with a cold hard tone that made me realize how much this affected him. I looked down and chuckled.

"I deserved that." I nodded in agreement. He shook his head.

"Why did you come here? Because if you're just trying to explain why you kissed me, I don't care." He shrugged in frustration and I could tell he place a lot of pressure on the basketball. "Obviously nothing is going to change of what you did."

"I came here to apolo-

"I don't give a damn about an apology." His face became hard.

"What do you want me to do? I'm trying Logan." I pointed. He shook his head and places his gaze at the ground. I watched him carefully. "I didn't mean to hurt Quinn or _you_."

"Please." He stressed the word. "I haven't let anyone hurt me in a long time." I saw him rolled his eyes. I paused before is spoke again.

"Quinn didn't hurt you when she broke up with you?" I asked in wonder. He stood there in silence for awhile.

"I don't even want to talk about this Brooks. So are you done with this whole pathetic lecture?" he fanned his hand in impatient.

"Quinn wanted me to find you because she wants you back." I brought the great news onto the surface. He didn't come back with a quick response as I thought he would have.

"What?" He whispered. I smiled.

"Yeah, I thought this would make you happy. I've been looking for you to tell you this." I explained. "Now you and Quinn can be together again." I encouraged. He stared at me. "Logan-

"What if I don't want to be with her anymore? Did you ever think about that?" He offered. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Don't you love her?" I asked.

"Nothing, just nothing. I'll just talk to her, maybe later or something." he started to bounce the ball again. He ran to the basket and did a lay-up. "I got the message Brooks, you can go now." I didn't say anything and watched him carefully. He gave me an attitude and pointed my way out. I decided not to start anything and walk away.

* * *

I didn't notice that I was asleep into I was rudely awakened.

"Zoey." I heard a harsh whisper. I groaned out loud as an alternative of speaking. "You were right, Logan did take me back." It was clear that it was Quinn.

"What time it is?" My focus was why it was so dark outside and I could see the sun attempting to rise in the next hour. I look at the time and notice it was 4:37 in the morning. I looked at the clock in pure shock. "Quinn you are seriously not waking me up at four thirty in the morning!" I yelled quietly, in respect of Lola. I watched Lola in envy.

"Logan and I talk all morning and I just got off the phone with him. We are way better than before. We kept a lot from each other and we both decided we are now starting fresh." She cheered. I couldn't help it but yawn and have the urge to fall asleep on her.

"You are worst than Lola." I managed to groan out. She smiled.

"Fine, we talk tomorrow. Good night Zoey." Quinn walked away from my bed and climbed into her own. I gained a lot more energy than I have when I first woke up. I grabbed my phone and decided to text Logan.

**_To: Logan Reese_**

**_I'm glad everything worked out between you and Quinn, and I hope that we can too. _**

I settled my phone down next to me and got ready to fall asleep. When I was feeling comfortable, I felt a small vibrate.

_From: Logan Reese_

_Let me guess, this is Zoey…_

I read his reply and was surprised he didn't have my number to confirm who I was. This is one of the few times I texted him, so i understood.

**_To: Logan Reese_**

**_Yeah it is. _**

_From: Logan Reese_

_Hmm figures. And I'm not sure if I could say the same thing about me and Quinn. _

**_To: Logan Reese_**

**_What do you mean Logan? _**

_From: Logan Reese_

_Goodnight Brooks. _

He left me no choice but to sleep on it…

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Is it bad? Good? This is where the reviews come in. I brought Natalie back, and I believe this isn't going to be the last you will hear from her. She showed a different part of her in this chapter. This Chapter was hard to write because I was trying to figure out how I could show the hatred everyone had for Zoey but not having them hate her forever also. This story is not about Logan hating Zoey. Obviously it's the complete opposite. I need help! Tell me what you think. Should I repost this chapter and clean it up a bit. I know this is my story but I am actually going in a different path then I was from the beginning of the story. So I am trying to go back to my old ideas. Please help me with some ideas of how I should approach the next chapter. Then from there I should be good. Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: September 4th

Chapter 9: September 4th

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101! *Tear*

Zoey's POV

"I feel weird, Lola." I glanced around to see if anyone else agreed and stared at us weirdly. Lola looked up at me from my hands and rolled her eyes.

"Zoey, it's not like we are robbing the bank." She looked back to my hands. "We are just painting your nails during P.E." she said it nonchalant and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes on her recklessness. I moved my bangs with my free hand out of my face. "Hey stop moving! You made me mess up." She groans and settles the little bottle of light blue polish on the floor. We were against the close bleachers inside the gym as I watched people playing varieties of sport or those who chose to walk. It was a free day, and Lola thought my nails resemble her Grandmother Betty's nails after she planted her garden. I was actually quite offended from this statement. Lola scraped the excess nail polish that was accidentally brushed along my skin off.

"Ow Lola, that kind of hurts." I snatched my hand away and Lola glanced up at me in frustration.

"Come on you big baby, you can't even handle a little scratch. I wondered what would happen when you lose your virginity." She gave me a friendly wink and I tensed up very quickly and felt butterfly crawled in out of nervousness. She seems to not notice my uneasiness and snatched my hand back. We haven't talked about this topic in a long time and just hearing about it again put me in pure shock. Before, I have talked about sex plenty of times with her and sometimes I initiate the subject, but ever since senior night, I felt uncomfortable to even hear the word. "Zoey," I broke out of my thoughts and looked at Lola. "I called you like three times." She complains.

"Oh, sorry." It wasn't a sincere apology and I think I could sense Lola hearing it too.

"What's wrong? You suddenly got quiet. Is it something I said?" She ranted. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking that is all." I gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded her head slowly, watching my face carefully. I'm not sure if she bought my story at all but she didn't question about it after. She grabbed my other hand and I lay my other hand on my lap. She painted the other hand in silence. Two deep voices shouting suddenly caught my sight and the rest of the people in the gym. I didn't recognize the boys but I saw Logan in the middle trying to stop the two from fighting. His arms stretched out and were touching each of the boy's chests. One of the boys slapped Logan's arm away and pushed him out of his sight to get to the other boy. Logan quickly retaliates and pushes the guy and got into his face. The boy tackles Logan onto the ground and everyone crowded around making it harder to see what was happening.

"Oh my gosh, that's Logan!" Lola looks at me, and I nodded my head as I saw it also. She let go of my hand and started to get up to run to the crowd.

"Lola!" I yelled as she didn't finish my nail. She could at the very least have waited for me. I ran to the crowd and saw the boys rolling back and forth on the ground as they tried to go on top of each other. "Where's the coach?" I yelled and looked around.

"Zoey, Lola!" Michael squeezed through the excited students and stand next to us.

"Michael, what is going on?" Lola screamed and pointed at Logan.

"These two guys were playing basketball and argued about if the play was a foul or not. Logan apparently knew one of the guys from wrestling, and is trying to keep him from getting kicked out from the season, but now I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have to worry about that anymore." Michael watched Logan getting on top of the guy.

"How can you just see your best friend get beat up?" I yelled. Michael shrugged.

"It's a guy's thing I guess, plus Logan seems to be handling himself." We all watched as the position switched and the guy was on top of Logan. He kept aiming his punches towards Logan's face as Logan tried to block with his arms. Lola and I looked at Michael suddenly. Michael smiled innocently and chuckle a little. "Well, he did just fine before." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Coach?" I demanded.

"He's talking to that lady right over there." I turned around and saw Coach talking to a lady at the doorframe of the gym. He seemed to be flirting with her as she giggle shyly.

"Ewww, isn't that our English Teacher, Mrs. Gilbert." Lola leaned in towards me and asked. I fanned her away as I tried to get the picture out of my head.

"We need to do something!" I turned back around. Michael put his hands in his pocket and looked around purposely. I watched Lola as she looked at her nails.

"Oh my gosh, my nails looks like my Grandma Betty's nails too!" She looked at her cuticles in horror. I rolled my eyes as I knew I was going to have to do it myself. I walked towards the crowd and squeezed through the people to get in the front. At first, people seem to refuse to let me through as they didn't want me to mess up their good view of the fight, but I pushed them out of the way. I hated people sometimes. I was in front of the circle and saw both of them rolling on the floor again hitting each other on the side. Logan for the first time didn't look tan and looked pure red, this horrified me.

"Stop you guys, get up!" I walked towards them and I had to back up from the aggressiveness they had. I believe there were unaware that I was in the area. I tried again. I bend down and picked up the boy I wasn't familiar with. He stood up quickly and pushed me onto the floor. He looked back to Logan but then whipped his head back at me. He suddenly noticed that I was an innocent female trying to stop the fight.

"Oh now you're really going to get it." I heard Logan growled, apparently I wasn't the only one to hear it because the whole ground cheered excitedly. I pulled myself up. Logan tackles the boy down almost to where I was standing and kept punching the guy's face. The boy couldn't deflect Logan's punches and took every blow onto his face.

"Logan, Stop!" I yelled and circled them till I was behind Logan. I finally pulled Logan off of him and I could feel Logan's sweaty back and his breathing heaving really fast and hard. "Please stop Logan." I turned to face him as his eyes were filled with hatred and his piercing eyes lay onto the boy. We finally heard a deep projected voice coming towards us and I could tell it was the Coach. Logan looked at me and his breathing slightly slowed and his skin color came back to a tan. Through his eyes I could sense a sign of guilt.

"Everyone, go and get dress. Stop with this absurdness. I freaking hate my job." The Coach announced as he came closer to the center. He saw Logan and the boy on the ground. "Reese, Fleming, what happened here?" The two boys stood silent as Logan looked at the ground, and the boy looked at the moving people. "I leave for about five minutes, and you guys want to start fighting." Coach suddenly looked at Logan. "Logan, you know the rules. No wrestling or fighting outside of practice or there will be big consequences." He sounded disappointed.

"I know Coach but Josh and –

"I don't want to hear it now." He put his hand up to interrupt Logan. "We can discuss it later. Now all you guys go get dress." The boy got up and started to walk away and Logan slowly walked away also as I followed. "Brooks." He called. I stopped and turned around.

"Yes Coach." He walked towards me.

"I saw once again, you at your best. I want you to join the wrestling team…again." He gave me the cheesiest smile. I shook my head drastically.

"Oh no Coach, I am not joining the wrestling team." I turned around but he grabbed me lightly by the arm.

"Please, this time I am not going to use your feminine traits as an advantage. You could really wrestle this time and we prohibit Chuck Javers to ever set foot in any local school." He begged.

"Can you do that?" I asked, puzzled at how much power people can have to forbid someone to attend any of the local schools.

"I didn't think so, until we did." He shrugged. "Please Brooks."

"I can't do it Coach, you know what happened to me last year and I can't get over it." I decline.

"But-

"No!"

"You-

"No Coach!"

"Plea-

"I don't want to!" He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I hope you know that you're letting the team down." He tried to guilt treat me, similar to what my father sometimes did to me.

"That's okay with me, since I'm not even on the team." I crossed my arms against my chest and smirk. He groaned again and I smirked lightly.

"Ugh, go get dress Brooks." He fanned me away and I turned around to head to the locker room. I walked to my locker and found Lola putting her sandals on.

"Wow, I thought you were never coming back." She looked up from her sandals. I sighed and opened my lock followed by my locker.

"Yeah, Coach was trying to convince me to join the wrestling team." I rolled my eyes and pulled out all my clothes from the locker.

"What again, is he crazy?" She stood up and grab a brush from my locker and started brushing her hair. I ignored the part where she didn't ask my permission and took my P.E shirt off to put my green tank top on. "What did you say?"

"No of course. I am not going back to that wrestling team even if someone paid me." I took off the shorts and replace it with my light jean skirt.

"I don't blame you. I would be caught dead before I would see Chuck Javers again." Lola rolled her eyes and put to the brush back in my locker. I stared at her firmly and she sighed. "I forgot, okay?" she grabbed the brush and took her hair out and put it back in my locker. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Actually, Chuck Javers was forbid to attend any local schools near PCA." I corrected. Lola gasped loudly. I gave her a puzzle stare.

"Can you do that?" she whispered as if this conversation was confidential. I laughed at her and she seemed confused.

"Yes, apparently they can." I put my earring on and bracelet.

"That would suck." I look at her. "For him, I mean." She corrected quickly. I nodded my head. "So what's going on with Logan's situation?" Lola changed the subject. I shrugged.

"Well, I don't know if Coach is getting Dean Rivers involved but I think Logan's wrestling hobby might be at risk." I brushed my hair quickly and took out my hair from the brush and place the brush back into my locker.

"Now that would suck even more." She sounded concern. I nodded my head in agreement. I closed the locker and we walked out of the girl's locker room as the bell rung. We walked outside as I heard some yelling again. "Oh my gosh, is someone seriously yelling again." Lola said in frustration before we could see where it came from. We found Logan in front of the Coach.

"Rules are Rules Logan. You're lucky that I don't report this. You nearly knock the guy unconscious." Coach explained loudly.

"But I didn't. He is perfectly fine and is walking around content." Logan defends.

"I'm sorry Logan, I'm more upset then you are." Coach said calmly and disappointed.

"I doubt it." Logan finished and stormed away and knocked down a trash can along the way.

"You think he is going to be okay?" Lola watched as Logan went out of sight.

"I hope so." I answered quietly.

* * *

I waited impatiently for Chase to walk through the double door of Sushi Rox. He was so late that I believe he forgot that we had a date. Although I was being impatient I wasn't angry. I was almost relieved in a weird way. While I waited for him I was watching other couple that got the privilege to start on their date. They were at least sophomores and the cutest thing I have ever seen. One girl was shy and I could tell that it was their first date. The boy wasn't as confident as most guys are by the time they are seniors. They were quiet for a while until they found out a subject to talk about. The date seems to flow better after that. I got up ready to leave until I see my boyfriend running through the doors and to our table. He was panting and he held a single rose that had a couple of petals left. I laughed a little. I grabbed the rose and examined the rose.

"Are you okay?" I started. He held a finger up to give him a minute. He grabbed his knees for support. I shook my head slowly in his strangeness.

"I'm…sorry… I…had a...drama meeting." He said between breaths. I placed my hand onto his shoulder.

"It's okay Chase. It wasn't that long of a wait." I comfort. He nodded his head and sat down on the chair. I sat down also.

"Did you order yet?" He glanced at his menu on the table. I shook my head and picked up the menu.

"Nope, I was waiting for you." I glanced up at him from my menu and smirked at him. He pouted his lips as if he was a little kid. I smiled and looked back at the menu.

"Uhh…anything sounds good?" He read the menu.

"I don't know but I think I am going to get what I usually get." I settled down my menu.

"California Roll?" Chase lifted up an eyebrow to test his knowledge about me. I laughed. "I knew it." He responded from my laugh. "Well, I'm getting a

"_A Makizushi Roll_." We both said it at the same time. Chase looked up and smiled at me. "I guess we go here more than I thought." He made a face and places his menu down.

"Or maybe we know each other than you think we did." I pointed. He nodded his head.

"I love you Zoey." Before I could respond, a waitress came to take our order. To make it more romantic, we order each other's meal. Chase winked at me when I nailed his food perfectly including his side dish and drink. I place my hands onto the table and Chase reached to hold it. He rubbed it gently as the waitress came back to give us our drinks. I took a sip and looked at Chase.

"So did anything happen today?" Chase initiates a conversation. I thought and remember what happened during P.E.

"Well, Logan got into a fight, but I bet you already-

"Logan got into a fight?" Chase's eyes widen. I nodded. "Wait, why?"

"I'm not completely sure. Logan at first was only trying to stop these guys from fighting but one of the boys pushed Logan, so Logan and the boy started fighting." Chase watched me in interested as he took a sip from his Coke.

"Wow, so did Logan get in trouble." Chase asked and rubbed my hands again.

"I believe so, I think Logan got kicked out of Wrestling." I answered.

"I know Logan must be really pissed." Chase sighed. I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah, you know the Coach that put me in the Wrestling team last year?" I suddenly remembered the insane story. Chase nodded and turned my hands so my knuckles were facing him. "He had the nerves to ask me to join his team again. He told me that-

"Hey Zoey, where is your ring." He interrupted me and I joined him to look at my hand.

"I don't know, probably on my bedside table, but yeah Coach had the nerves-

"Do you know how much I paid for that ring, and you're telling me that you don't know where it is?" Chase looked up at me and I could tell he was getting frustrated. I shrugged.

"I mean I probably know where it is, but I can't tell you where it is from the top of my head." I corrected and elaborate some more.

"It should be on your hand Zoey, that's the point of a ring." He hissed. The waitress came back and places our food in front of us. She finally left and Chase let go of my hand. I watched him as he opened his silverware a little more aggressive than a normal person should.

"Chase, I forgot I'm sorry. When we broke up the first time, I completely forgot that you got the ring for me." I explained as he ate.

"I gave the ring back to you, that should refresh your memory." I leaned back against the sit in frustration. I crossed my arms against my chest. "Obviously the ring had no meaning to you, or maybe you don't want to be together." He listed. I leaned forward.

"How can you say that? If I didn't want to be with you I would have broke up with you. I wouldn't have come to this date if i didn't want to be with you. What is wrong with you lately?" I needed some answers for his temper lately. I didn't want to ask him before because it was just the matter of me forgetting everything he did to me but now it was just getting worst. I needed to confront him. I didn't want to do it this way but I guess everything has a change of plan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly.

"You know what exactly what I'm talking about. What you did to me on Michael's birthday, two days ago. Also on Senior night. You have been lying lately and you seem to have this weird personality that I have never seen before." I confessed.

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy." Chase threw his silverware on to the plate which gave out a loud cling that draw everyone to our table.

"Nobody said you were a bad guy. I just want to get to the bottom of this Chase." I explained myself.

"You just list everything that I obviously didn't do to you." He glared at me. I stopped and stare at him in shock.

"What do you mean things that are not true? Everything I said were true." I defended. He shook his head. "So what happened to me during Senior Night didn't happened?" I tested.

"What happened during Senior Night?" His voice was low and dark. I got up with my food untouched and threw my napkin onto my plate. I walked out the door and I heard Chase calling out for me. He ran to catch up to me. He grabbed my arm to turn me around. Tears streamed down my face.

"I can't believe you!" I hit his chest to break away. He held me firmly and hugged me. "No, I can't believe you would deny to what you did to me. After what happened, I have never been the same and now you are telling me that you are not the one to blame." I cried. He shushed in comfort.

"I'm sorry Zoey." He rocked me. "I didn't want to think about what happened. I tried to forget that night completely. I didn't know it still hurt you." He whispered.

"Of course it does. I didn't want to and I feel like some part of me thinks I shouldn't be with you after that." I cried harder. He shushed me again.

"I'm sorry Zoey; please don't do that to me." I could hear his voice quivering. I looked up at him and he looked down with his glossy eyes. He loosens one of his arms and wiped my eyes with his fingers. "You know I love you."

"I know you do, and I think this is the reason why breaking up with you seems to be impossible. I love you more than I have loved anyone else. You are the longest relationship I ever been in and also you are my best friend." My sob slowed. He kissed me on the crown of my head as a response.

"I love you Zoey." He repeated.

"I love you too Chase." I whispered.

* * *

Logan POV

I was in the lowest mood I have ever been since the unspeakable. I know I made the break up official but I thought what I did was right. It didn't backfire until now when I feel alone. Quinn was the only one that I felt that I could talk to besides Michael, but Michael wasn't someone I couldn't talk about my feelings. Just talking about my feelings in general makes me want to gag. She was the only person I could vent about my feelings without thinking about what I should next. With her I realized that it wasn't about my reputation she loved me for me. I needed her now. She will understand. I told her about the significant about today. I walked to the room 101. I knocked on the door and leaned against the doorframe. I didn't know if she was even in the room, I came unexpectedly. I bet she wouldn't even want to see me but I need someone to talk to. I don't know if we are going to back together but I was doing every a step at a time. The door swung opened and saw Quinn laughing as she opened the door. She looked at me and her face dropped. I couldn't tell if her expression dropped because she saw the sight of me or because she notices my face expression. She looked behind her and closed the door behind her.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She whispered and sounded concern.

"I needed someone to talk to and I thought of you." I smiled weakly, trying my best to be in a better mood. It did help seeing her again.

"Wow, I thought you would never want to talk to me again after we broke up." She seemed shocked.

"I still love you Quinn, I just thought we should be friends, but I'm not sure if I made the right decision." I commented. Her eyes got watery. Suddenly the door opened from behind her and a figure stood behind her.

"Quinn, you are going to miss the whole movie." Mark teased and then glanced at me and pierced his lips shut. My heart became heavy and I backed away a little.

"Logan, I didn't know that you were coming." Quinn started begging. I shook my head.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have come without calling or something." I turned around and started walking away. Quinn shouted my name a few times but I kept walking and place both my earphones up to my ears and blasted some music.

* * *

Zoey POV

Chase and I sat along the fountain and kept going with our deep conversation for another two hours. Although we knew each for basically for four years, I felt like I got to know him all over again. It was relaxing but there were still some residue from out long fight earlier. I could sense Chase having to watch his words carefully to not start another argument which I respect that. Chase phone vibrated and he pause our conversation to answer it. I put my hand in the fountain and played with the water and splashed it around lightly. Chase face became serious and looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked him in concern. He didn't say anything at first. He told the person on the other line that he'll be right there and that I was with him. He hung up the phone. "What is it Chase?"

"Logan is missing." He got up and ran before I could register what he said in my head. It finally hit me and I followed Chase. Logan was missing.

* * *

**Hey readers, I bet you guys thought I was gone forever. I would have probably thought the same way too. Towards the end of the summer got really hectic and I had writer block for most of the time to. I told myself that I couldn't let you guys down and not create other chapter. if you guys haven't realized yet, I'm really bad at updating quickly. I don't know why! It's really hard, but I'm trying. I'm even making another chapter currently so the next chapter can come quicker. I love the reviews! It made me smile and some of you seem kind of effie about the last chapter and I know, I was the same way too.**

**What are my favorite books? Ummmm… I would say the Hunger Games series is really good.**

**What are my favorite comedy movies? I think anything that's has Steve Carrell. I believe he is hilarious. For Ex: Get Smart. But I also believe Horrible Bosses was hilarious. I literally cried in that movie, but I do believe it depends who you go to the movie with.**

**I have a question for you guys nowWho is your Celebrity Crush? Mine is Taylor Lautner. I know, I bet every girl is in love with him but I can't stop myself. Haha.**

**Please review and I apologize.**


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Chapter 10: Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Hey, here's Chapter 10! Please enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my dorm door and entered Chase and I inside the room. Lola, Michael, and Quinn were already in the room and glance up from our appearance. Quinn face had wet lines stuck to her face indicating that she have been crying.

"Have you heard from him?" I was the first to speak. They all shook their head.

"What makes you guys believe he is missing." Chase sat down on my bed next to Michael.

"Because Logan looked upset when he came by here; he needed to talk but then saw me with Mark and he looked even worst when he left. I kept calling him but his phone is off, and Logan never turns off his phone." Quinn assured.

"Okay, but maybe his phone is dead." I pointed out.

"Logan has never stayed out this late. It's already passed curfew and he hasn't shown up to our room." Michael added.

"This is entirely my fault. It was too soon to start seeing Mark. I just thought-

"It's okay Quinn, you didn't know." Lola comforted and rubbed Quinn's back.

"Did anyone call his dad?" I asked.

"No, we didn't want to scare him until we know for sure that he is missing."Michael answered.

"So what should we do now?" Chase asked. Everyone kept silent as we all didn't know the answer to that question.

"Maybe Chase and Michael should go back to the dorm, just in case Logan came back. We should check in the morning to see if he comes back for school. If not, we can deal with it then." I finally spoke. Everyone seemed to like my idea and Chase and Michael got up to head for the door. Chase waited for Michael to go through the door and kissed me on the lips and followed him out. I turned around and Lola crawled up to her bed as Quinn still didn't move.

"Quinn, you can't keep blaming yourself. It was his decision; he may need to cool off or something."

"Michael and I looked everywhere; we looked for him at the basketball court, the beach, the gym. I don't know where he could be." Quinn ranted.

"My guess is that he went out of the campus, but I'm sure he'll come back for school tomorrow morning. He probably will sneak back in during the night." I comfort.

"He told me that he still loved me, and then Mark stood behind me. You didn't see his face like I did Zoey." She whispered and cried. I didn't say anything but understood why anyone would leave the campus after that had happened. I wouldn't want Chase to move on that fast if we ever broke up. I finally convinced Quinn to sleep and we can deal with this in the morning.

_The Next Morning: _

I walked into Chemistry II, knowing that this is the only period I have with Logan. I saw Logan's empty chair but I was early and usually Logan is late. Chase walked in and sat next to Logan's empty chair. He looked at me and lifted up his eyebrows in greetings. I smiled and stared at the seat. He followed my eyes and glanced at the chair next to him. He shrugged his shoulders and the bell rung. I don't think Logan is coming to class this morning.

* * *

Logan POV:

The building looked like it was glowing in the distance from the dark night. The lit windows were the only sources that distinguish the wide academy building. It was the first time I got to see PCA from this angle at this type of night. I was breaking curfew, and all I want to do is to get inside my bed to sleep. The cold night reminds me of the soft comforter that I could have been supplied. I shook my right leg involuntarily as I attempted to keep myself warm. I place my numb hands into my hoodie and waited at the bus stop. I glanced around to catch any car that could be my potential ride. My nose begins to run and I lifted up my arm to wipe my nose.

"Ugh, disgusting. " I breathe. A headlight blinded me for a split second and drove in front of me. I stood up, hoping it was my ride. It was a dark navy blue car and it took another second until the passenger's window slide down. A girl bent over to the passenger seat to take a good look at me. She smiled brightly at me.

"Long time no see." She shouted over the loud radio that noised the area. I smiled and opened the car door and threw my small bag onto the floor of the car. I was about to sit into the car until she called me to a halt. "Hold on a second, you told me that you have gas money waiting for me. I didn't drive forty miles for a free service." She held out her empty hand.

"Apparently not long enough." I smirked and dig into my pocket for my wallet. I narrowed my eyes at her as I pulled out a fifty dollar bill. She only shrugs and kept her stance. I gave her the money and she snatched it almost immediately.

"Thank you very much. Now hurry up and get in. My parents believe that I was going to my friend's house to get something." I sat in the car and close the door.

"At ten thirty at night?" I asked. She started to drive off away from PCA.

"I didn't say they were smart." She rolled her eyes. I laughed. I couldn't believe how long it was since I saw my good friend Autumn. The old days before PCA seems to be a complete blur, but when it came to Autumn, I remember every single detail. Those days she came over to hide at my house to skip ballet classes were the most memorable. It didn't take long for her parents to realize that their daughter was hiding at the neighbor's house. As dumb as we were as a child it was still fun. "So are you going to give me more details about why you suddenly want to drop out of PCA?" She changed to the subject I knew was going to be brought up sooner or later. I sighed.

"I didn't say I was going to drop out of PCA." I clarify.

"Fine, the reasons why you decided that you didn't want to go to school." I ignored the fact that both of the statements were the same.

"Why does it matter, I'm tired of school. I just want to take a break and come back when I'm ready." I slide down the window and settle my arm on the rim of the window and felt the wind pushing my arm in its direction.

"Is it your girlfriend? What's her name? Quilt?-

"It's Quinn, and you know that too." I corrected and ignored her laughter. She hit her steering wheel for emphasis.

"I know but who would name their child, Quinn?" She said once her laughter died. I shook my head and look out the window.

"Autumn isn't the best name in the world either." I mumbled under my breath as I was too tired to defend the situation.

"Ouch." She said as a response.

"Anyway, Quinn is not my girlfriend." I clarified. I looked at her as she gave me a bored expression. I remember why we were friends; she was too similar to me. "Quinn and I broke up and she – why are you mocking me?" I cut myself off and glared at her. She closed her mouth automatically as if she didn't know I was playing her any mind. She sighed and turned onto the expressway.

"Logan, are you really leaving PCA because a girl, because if you did, you seriously turned into a girl. No offense to my gender and all." she gestured her right hand as she talked. "I can't believe a girl got under your skin and change your whole attitude. Why are you so stupid? I know you were stupid but this stupid? –

"Seriously Autumn, do you not know what today's date is?" I yelled suddenly and cut her off. She jumped from my voice. She looked at me with a confused expression as I locked my angry eyes on hers.

"It's September 4th- "Her voice gradually silence. " Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, I'm so sorry." She shook her head in denial and guilt. I turned my face away from her. "Ugh, I'm so stupid." I heard her smack her forehead.

"I don't know why it's affecting me this badly." I slammed my head against the head seat and place my hands over my face and glide it into my hair.

"Well, it should Logan. I would be worried if it didn't affect you." she comfort and place her hand on my arm. I kept silent and watched the side road signs passed by as a way to distract me. "Does Quinn know what today is?" I shrugged.

"Doubt it." I simply said. She removed her hand and places it back on her steering wheels.

"To make you feel better, she will definitely feel like an asshole once she figures it out." She gave me a smug look and then focuses back on the road.

"If you don't mind, I rather not talk about this all together." I said calmly. She nodded her head in understanding. I shifted my seat lower to a laying position. I covered eyes with my right arm but felt her eyes on me.

"No, if I can't go to sleep then so can't you." I felt her tugging on me to get up. I stayed in my position and ignore her.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" I said nonchalant. I heard her growled under her breath. She turned up the radio. "Oh, so I'm guessing you've heard that I snore." I smirked as I heard her groan even more. She was always so gullible.

The sound of the slammed car door broke me out of my sleep. I looked around to see my surroundings to know exactly where I am. I looked out the window and saw a huge white house in front of me with the door lights on. I finally understood that I was still in the car and not in my bed in PCA. I searched around for Autumn. She popped up to the side of the car onto my window causing me to scream a little.

"Don't do that." I yelled as I tried to control my breathing again and my heart. She smiled.

"I guess that's what you get for falling asleep." she leaned against the rim on the window. I pushed the car door open, causing her to straightening her posture and to let me out. I gave her a mean glare." Someone woke up on the wrong side of the seat?" She pouted playfully.

"I always knew why I hated you." I rubbed my eyes as I yawned.

"You could always walk back to PCA buddy." She patted my chest as she walked past me in tease. I just sighed in defeat and grabbed my bag from the car and followed her to the side of her house. She locked her car door with her car remote and worked on opening her house door.

"I'm going inside and see if my parents are up, just walk to my window and I bring you in." She whispered as she opened the side door. I nodded my head and walked to where I remembered being her room. it took her while, and it almost made me doubt myself until she finally turned on her basement lights and opened the window. I crawled to the ground and climbed down to her room. I stood at her desk and jumped to the ground. She locked her door and walked towards me.

"My parents were asleep, so all we have to do is stay quiet." I nodded my head.

"Thanks Autumn, this means a lot." I finally found the right time to be appreciative. She shrugged.

"It's not like I've never snuck my boyfriends into my room before or yet you." she smiled and walked to her chair filled with extra comforter and pillow. She carried them and walked back towards me.

"Miss Autumn gets boyfriends?" I lifted up an eyebrow. She gave me a snarled look and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I get boyfriends. I also have one, and just for you to know, I am not the same tomboy you remember me as." She corrected.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I looked her up and down as I pretend to check her out. She slammed the comforter and pillow against my body making me yelp.

"You're sleeping on the floor. "She smirks quickly and walked to her bed. I smiled and looked at her.

"Geez, I was just joking." I watched her as she put her long dark brown hair into a ponytail.

"You're still not sleeping on my bed Logan." I opened the comforter and laid it on the ground next to her bed.

"I didn't want to sleep on your bed. Who knows what you and your boyfriend did on that." I threw my pillow on the top of the comforter and took off my layer shirt and left my white muscle shirt on.

"FYI, we did nothing on my bed, but we may have done stuff where you're about to sleep right now." She giggled and turned off the lights with the light remote. I couldn't help but laugh and lay down on the "bed".

* * *

Zoey POV: 

"You know, I hate to be the one that is admitting this but I miss Logan." Lola stuffed a bite of salad in her mouth. She glanced at everyone at the lunch table as to see who agree with her. At first everyone was silent. "Okay, can I take that back?" Lola offered and raised her fork in the air as she put herself in an awkward situation.

"No, I agree. I miss him too." Michael said as he was playing with his food. Lola smiled and lowered her fork back to her salad bowl.

"Well, I bet we all miss him, but we've been trying to find him for a week now. He doesn't seem like he's coming back." Chase said negatively.

"Yeah Mr. Positive, why don't you just suck all the air out, cause you're sure are killing the mood." Lola gestured her hands around.

"I'm not trying to be a downer; I'm just trying to be realistic." Chase offered.

"Well your realistic sucks." Lola took another bite of her salad.

"Lola, it isn't Chase's fault. It's obvious that he misses Logan too. "I defended. Lola rolled her eyes as she started stabbing her salad with her fork.

"No Zoey, don't talk for me as if you know how I feel. You can't always make good things happen within the bad. So can you just shut up for once?" Chase stood up and slammed his chair against the table and walked away. I froze in my chair as I didn't know what to say. This was the first time Chase did something like this in front of everybody. I looked at all my friend's reaction as they looked at me in concerned.

"What was that Zoey?" Lola was the first to speak.

"Yeah, are you and Chase alright?" Quinn questioned. I nodded my head.

"Yeah we are. Every since Logan left, I feel like he's been distracted and worried. I'm going to check up on him." I got up and walked away from the table. Once I got to the boy's dorm I knocked on his door. Chase opened the door and I pushed past him.

"Can you please tell me what happened out there?" I shouted. He slammed the door.

"Zoey this is not the time." He hissed.

"Chase what is wrong with you! I feel like you look at me different as if I am some kind of low life in your eyes and not your girlfriend. You were already becoming aggressive with me before but now that Logan is gone you're just gone crazy." I shouted loudly. Chase walked forward and grabbed my mouth and squeezed it together.

"What do you not understand about this is not the time?" he said quietly and threw my face backward, making me tip over to the bed.

"Why do you act this way? What happened to you?" I whispered. Chase closed his eyes and opened his mouth to begin to speak, but a knock on the door interrupt him. He opened the door and Quinn was at the door. Chase head bowed to the floor in frustration.

"What do you want Quinn?" Chase mumbles under his breath.

"I came to tell you both that Logan's father called Michael. He called the police and reported Logan missing." She answered. I stood up.

"Wow, hopefully they can find him." Quinn nodded and watch between Chase and I closely. "Why don't I just meet you at the dorm and we can talk about this later Quinn." I offered. She nodded her head and looked at Chase's expressionless face one last time.

"Bye Chase." Quinn waved bye. Chase smiled lightly and closed the door. His smiled quickly disappeared.

"We are over Chase." I unexpectedly announced. He started laughing. I watched him in uncertainty.

"Sure Zoey, your mistake." He simply said and opened the door. I walked out slowly and looked at him in silent, contemplating his word. When I walked out I heard the door slam behind me.

* * *

Logan POV

Autumn pulled me out of the closet finally when both of her parents walked out of her room.

"Okay Logan, this is the third time this week that both had suspicion that someone is down here, and this time they_ both_ came down here. " She said as she closed the closet door behind me quietly.

"Yeah I know, your parents must be really dumb to not suspect anyone in the closet, don't they watch any TV?" I teased as Autumn face was dead serious. "Okay I was just joking, you know, ha. Ha. Ha?" I teased again but Autumn didn't sneak a smile. "Wow tight room." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"Logan, how long are you staying here? I mean I love seeing you and all after all these months of not talking, but you're seriously going to get me in trouble." She places her hair behind her ear. I sighed; I knew I was limiting my welcome.

"I don't know, maybe you're right. Maybe I am going to drop out of PCA." I shrugged and sat on her revolving chair. "It's not like I am passing _all_ my classes or anything." Autumn shook her head drastically.

"Oh no, Logan you're not staying here. You almost got my boyfriend to break up with me from me cancelling on him twice and him hearing you in the background."

"Dude he so by the whole, "I am your father" crap." I played with her pens and pencil that was in a mug on her desk.

"He knows how my father sounds like, so I doubt he believes me, even if you boys are stupid." As a sign, I accidentally knocked the mug over and spilled all the office supply onto the floor. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the scene for an example.

"I know, I know. We're stupid." I agreed and bent down to pick them up. She smiled and turned on the TV. When I finished picking the supplies up, I walked to her bed and sat on the floor against it. I watched the TV flipping to every channel. For the most part, everything seems boring until I saw a familiar face. "Hey go back!" I pointed to the TV.

"Shh Logan, my parents are upstairs." She warned and turned back to the channel. It was a local news and I saw my face on the screen.

_Malcolm Reese reported to the police that his son, Logan Reese, has been claim missing since September 4__th. __Logan attends at Pacific Coast Academy and from peers, Logan hasn't been found on PCA campus or got in contact with for a week. His closest friends are seriously worried and don't have any reasons for his disappearance. Logan's father, Malcolm, is granting a million dollars prize for finding his son. Call the number on the bottom of the screen or the police if you have any information or suspicion. _

"No surprise that my father grants money on my findings." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Logan, people are seriously worried about you. Maybe you should just go back before this gets out of hand. " She turns off the TV.

"Autumn, they already have police searching for me, I'm pretty sure it doesn't get worst then that." I pointed at the TV screen.

"They could say that I kidnap you. It also won't take long till your father thinks closer to home and come over here. "She begins to get loud.

"Shh Autumn, your parents can hear you." I fanned her down. She growled. "Don't worry Autumn, I won't stay long. I just need more time okay?" I laid down on the floor to where my bed is form. She looked down at me and frowned. She got up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to cancel on my boyfriend…again." she hissed. I was going to stop her but she already closed the door behind her.

* * *

Zoey POV

"I knew something was up, but you guys are seriously broken up?" Quinn said in shock. I nodded my head and threw pictures of Chase into a box. I felt completely numb on my way back to the dorm and currently still felt the same way. I haven't cried and I am not sure if I was going to cry at all. "Why aren't you crying Zoey?" Quinn asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess because nothing can change the fact maybe." I grabbed one of my favorite teddy bear I got from him on Valentine's Day and pet it lightly.

"Wow, I wish I can be strong as you Zoey." Quinn admired. I shook my head and laugh lightly.

"You really don't want to be like me Quinn, trust me." I corrected. She watched me. "It will probably hit me later." She nodded her head.

"Shoot!" I turned to meet her eyes as she looked at the clock. "Is that the time? I, um, got to meet with, you know, um

"I'm not Logan, Quinn. You can go meet with Mark." I assured.

"I feel like I am betraying him, even when were not together or him not being here." She said softly.

"That's because you may still be in love with him." I pointed. She nodded her head.

"Yeah maybe." You said thoughtfully. "I have to leave my phone here for a bit. Its dying, so can I leave it with you as it charges?"

"Yeah, but what if Mark calls?" I said before she begins to leave.

"Just say that I am on my way." she said lightly and opened the door. "Thank Zoey." She closes it behind her.

"Sure" I said quietly as the door was already shut closed. I continued to look through the things Chase has got me or just memories. I threw many notes and pictures away. I scanned through all the movie tickets that we have saw together. I even looked at one of my favorite picture which is when Chase came back for England and went to my prom. In the picture we stood in front of the water fountain and Chase's arms wrapped around my waist as I settle my arms on his also. I had so much fun, and I spend it with someone I cared about. I looked at the picture and felt my chest tightened up. I held my breath to prevent from knowing what's coming next. I wasn't going to shed a tear over him. I heard a sudden vibrate to stop the moment I was having. I looked around the room to find the source and found Quinn's phone glowing on her bed. I walked to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hello Quinn, this is Malcolm Reese, Logan's dad." _My chest started to loosen up and felt a bit shock as I didn't expect Logan's father to call . I was going to correct him about who I was but he kept going. "I_ just got off on a very important phone call on Logan's behalf. It seems like Logan is staying at his old friend's house and has been all week. He actually has been closer to my house than I thought. I am actually going to a big conference meeting in Chicago right now, so I decided to send a limo to you with Chauncy. Try to convince him to come back to PCA. If he refuses, tell him he doesn't want to deal with me. Thank you Quinn, I'll talk to you later bye. _

Before I could even say a word I heard the dial tone on the other line.

* * *

Logans POV

"Here, I got you a burger and fries." She came through the door and laid the food on her desk. I took my eyes off the television and watched her. I got up from the floor and walked to the desk.

"Really, you seriously got this for me?" I said in shock. She nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she chuckled silently.

"What's the catch?" I said before I lifted up a fry. She shrugged.

"I don't know what what's you're talking about. There is no catch." she smiled. I narrow my eyes.

"You just bought me fast food. Do I have to pay you back or something." I pushed. she shook her head and folded her arms against her chest.

"Is this a way for you telling me if I eat it, I have to leave." I pushed again.

"No! I went to my meet up with my boyfriend and I brought food for you." she said happily. I shrugged and started eating my fries.

"So how was your date with your boyfriend?" I asked. "To be honest, I didn't know you were going to see him."

"It was good. He wanted to talk, so we just met up." I nodded my head.

"Talk? He didn't break up with you, right?" She watched me with an impatient expression.

"No Logan! He didn't break up with me." She sighed. I smiled.

"I haven't heard anything upstairs for awhile, are your parents home?" I took a bite of my burger. She shook her head and leaned against the doorframe. Her face suddenly had no expression on her face. "Are you okay?" A knock on the door made both of our head lifted up to the ceiling.

"I got a surprise for you." she smiled widely. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Umm, what is it?" I tested. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"We have to open the door first." She smirks and hit me and run for the stairs. I chase right behind her and all the way to the door. She stopped at the door and panted heavily and started laughing as I joined. The knock kept proceeding.

"Come on, what it is. You know I hate surprises." I whined. She begins to opened the door. I waited till the door was completely opened and I saw a familiar face at the front porch. She stared straight at me. I looked at Autumn with fiery in my eyes. I couldn't believe she would betray me. I couldn't even meet her eyes since she held her eyes towards the floor as she probably felt a sense of guilt. Her voice finally broke.

"Hey Logan." Her soft voice could only come from one person, and that person was Zoey.

* * *

**Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I hope i wasn't review and let me know!**

**Another question from the Author: What is your favorite TV Show currently? Mine is Vampire diaries. I love it! Damon is so hot!**

**Also I'm sorry if i have any Grammatical mistakes! I didnt take the time to look back and reread it because it's really late and i'm getting tired. *yawn* haha. Well i am going to reread it through my phone and if its really bad, ill fix it and reupload it.** **Again, please review. Also many of you like the idea of Logan and Zoey getting paired up for something. Do you all agree with that? Give some ideas so I could have some ideas to add to the story. Thank you for the reviews. IT WAS GREAT and ENCOURAGING (;**


	11. It's Too Late to Apologize

Hey my readers! I can't believe how long it has been since I upload a chapter! My goal was to do one each week but school unfortunately took all my time and made me wrote ton of papers. (4 to be exact). I am so busy all the time and can't find time to write the Zogan story. I know I am letting you all down and I'm really frustrated because I hate when stories are not updated quickly when I am at least curious about the story. I'm sadly to say that I will not continue the story anymore. I think keeping someone waiting for a long time is just horrible and rude. I told myself if I am ever going to write a Zogan story, I would have to be at least 2 chapter ahead than what you guys are reading, so in that case I would update every week. I am not disappearing and will come back real soon. Hopefully by next semester. I would most likely be writing a whole new concept and story. Again, the story will be Zogan. That is the only stories I write about on Zoey 101. I am sooooo sorry! Please don't be too upset! If you have any questions or any ideas to give on my future story, feel free to message me! I Love you guys for your support through this. Hopefully hear from you guys soon.


End file.
